Come Back
by Corration
Summary: So this is a continuation of "The New Kid". Years have passed and things have changed, but the past will visit Rio and the truth of a lie will be exposed.
1. 10 years

As the world orbits the sun, time flows on. Seasons change, and what was once old is new. Those once young grow up; selecting one of the many paths they want to journey down. Some may succeed; some may fail; some may go back and try a new route. No matter how one looks at it, life will not wait for you. You will grow with it and somewhat transform yourself, forgetting some aspects of the past.

An eleven-year-old bird looked from the wooden counter from where she perched. From a peculiar chick, she had grown into a gorgeous macaw. Her mismatch solid pattern became more noticeable. Her wingtips had a darker shade of blue compared to her sky blue body feathers. Her beak was pitch-black, which matched the color of her feet, but it had a glossy finish to it. Her hazel eyes were less distinctive due to the colors of her feathers; her feathers made her eyes look light blue. She stood a little less than two feet tall and a wingspan about ten and a half inches. Her name, as her pet owner referred to her, was Salvia, meaning healthy.

Salvia flew over from the pet shop counter to one of the cages. She hovered in front of the cage that used belong to Donec, a Mealy Amazon who knew Salvia's original name. He had been sold three weeks after he was captured with Salvia. During those three weeks, he tried to convince Salvia about her origins and her real name being Aurora. As soon as she began believing him, he was gone. Her mind told her that he was probably a crazy bird and threw out all the thoughts he put in her head. A new bird, a Sun Parakeet, was in the cage. Salvia smiled.

"Hello."

The frightened juvenile bird looked up at Salvia. The bird approached the closed cage door.

"Hi," she replied.

"You're new here?"

The Sun Parakeet nodded. Salvia smiled.

"My name is Salvia."

"Casey."

"Welcome Casey. The doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

"Doctor? God, I got captured from my home to whine up in a doctor's office? My life sucks."

"Well, I've been living here for as long as I can remember. Nothing bad happened to me."

Casey slowly smiled.

"Well," began Salvia, thinking aloud, "there were those two shots, the clipping of my feathers, and the monthly excruciating check-up."

Casey's smiled dropped.

"Wow. Thanks for making me feel worse."

"Um, I'm sorry about that. Don't worry. It will be over soon and hopefully a caring person will buy you."

"Buy me? I thought this was a doctor's office."

"Well, it's both. My owner makes sure all birds are healthy before they are sold. You are very pretty. I am sure you've find a loving human to take care of you."

"How can you say that? I was taken from home, away from all my family and friends, and now I'm stuck here to be, according to you, sold to a human being. Where are we anyways?"

"Roseburg, Oregon."

Casey half-closed her eyes.

"Figures."

"Figures what?" asked Salvia with interest.

"That I would be in such a greedy country."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, it is true some people are, but some are not."

"The majority overweigh the minority."

Salvia thought about it, trying to be careful about her next words.

"Yes, but sometimes that's a good thing. Don't worry. I promise you'll be fine."

Casey sighed.

"Alright. I'll try. After all, we are both from Brazil."

"Brazil? Why do you say I'm from Brazil?"

"You're a pretty bird, like the ones back home. You look like the Hyacinth Macaws I'm friends with back home, but I'm starting to realize you're not. But I still think you're from Brazil."

Salvia chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry, but I deny the fact I'm from Brazil. I was raised here all my life."

The back door of the pet shop opened, which led to the clinical room. Angelica, a veterinarian with curly, brown hair and green eyes, walked into the room. Salvia faced Casey and nodded. Salvia flew towards the walking Angelica and perched on her shoulder. Angelina welcomed her with a pet on her head with a finger.

"So, I see you met the new arrival," said Angelica.

She opened the cage and gently grabbed Casey out. She wrapped both hands around the bird like if she was lightly cuddling it. Casey looked up at Salvia. She reassured the parakeet with a nod. The three females walked into the medical room, the door closing behind them.

* * *

><p>Jalin and Blu were perched on one of the several hundreds of branches in the jungle near Rio. Not much had changed with Blu's appearance. His feathers were still dark blue, but they had a gray tint to them. It wasn't that noticeable, but one could see the grayish tint when that bird was standing an inch away from Blu. Jalin had grown from a knowledgeable chick to a resourceful macaw. He stood over two feet tall and his feathers had a similar shade of blue compared to Blu. His beak was big and black, and the color of his eyes was amber. Instead of calling him Jalin, his brother named Leoncio toyed with him and called him Daddy Jr.<p>

"Another day in our lives is going away," said Blu, referring to the setting sun.

"Yep," responded Jalin as the light wind brushed against his feathers.

"So, are you sure you want to go through with your plan?"

"Yes. Unlike Leoncio, I'm free."

"Son, freedom is something you share with someone. Your mother always said she was free, but she was always lonely. To enjoy true freedom, you must share it with someone."

Jalin smirked.

"But unlike Leoncio, I have no mate. Elena chose Leoncio over me and the four other family members are four years younger than me. They are going to pair up with each other.

He faced Blu.

"I'm alone."

Blu looked down and sighed.

"If only Aurora was here."

"… Yeah."

"That day has changed our lives, especially your mother."

Memories of Jewel crying, determination to find her, and the suicide attempt flooded into Jalin's mind.

"I know. Mom almost drowned herself in the river. I remember that day, but I prefer not to."

Blu looked up at the setting sun.

"You know what the setting sun symbolizes?"

"You told me once. It was the end of a new day."

"Yes, but it also symbolizes flashbacks of one's lives."

"Flashbacks?"

"Memories of the past. A rising sun is the start of a bird's life. Now, the sun is setting, telling the bird his life is ending. It is time to reflect on what one did in life."

The sunlight dimmed as the sun went away.

"Once the sun is gone, your life is at an end."

Jalin gulped. The memory that always came back was when he and his siblings got rid of Aurora. He looked at Blu and smiled.

"Why don't I fly with you back to the den?"

Blu nodded.

"Thanks. You're a good son to me."

The two birds flapped their wings and flew back to Blu's den.

"So, Jalin. What are you going to do now?"

"Probably go to the club for a drink."

Blu smiled.

"Just try not to get drunk."

"I know. Mom told me that it was alcohol that made us born."

"Well, um…"

"Our births were an alcohol screw, the four rascals were the leaf broke, and…she was because you forgot the leaves. Wow, Dad. All of our births seem accidental."

"Hey, just be glad. I know that they all sound accidental, but…um…"

Jalin smiled.

"I'm just pulling your leg."

"A kidder. And I thought you were the serious one."

"I have my moments."

They landed in the tree den and looked around. They saw Jewel on the nest, alone. She looked the same as she did in her younger years except her feathers also had a tint of gray to them. Blu looked back at Jalin as he took a few steps towards the nest.

"I guess your mother had a busy day."

"Dad, you know the whole jungle heard your strange noises."

"Oh…that. Wait. How did-"

"Your neighbor a half mile away from you stopped me to talk about it. He was a little concern."

"That was because I popped my back."

"Sure, Dad."

"Honest."

Jalin faced his father. Blu nervously smiled.

"It might be the last time."

"The last time?"

"Jalin, in a few years, we will probably be gone from this world. We figured out this might be the last few times we can do it."

Jalin looked at Blu's feet.

"I understand. Besides, it's nice that Mom and you have a strong relationship."

"I wish we could say the same for you."

Jalin looked at his dad and smiled.

"I better go."

"Alright," said Blu, walking to the nest. "Fly safe."

Jalin nodded and left the den. Blu sighed.

"I still wish that day never happened all those years ago."

Blu perched himself next to Jewel on the nest and closed his eyes for some rest.


	2. Isn't That A Spix's Macaw

The birds of Rio were gathered at the club. Pedro and Nico, now true owners of the club, had relocated to an abandoned building's attic. They had made a deal with the rats that lived there to move to the bottom floor of the building for ten cheese blocks. They had remodeled it to where it looked like their previous club, but gave each section a bigger area. A banner hung on the ceiling, saying 'Good Luck, Jalin'. Jalin stood on the stage made of painted two-by-fours and plywood. He smiled at the crowd.

"Thank you all of you for being here. It shows me how much birds care about me."

The Blu Family was setting the nearest to the stage. Jewel looked at her son, who would be leaving the next day. A tear rolled down her eye. Blu noticed it and placed a wing on top of her wings that rested on the miniature table. She looked at him and warmly smiled. Both of them looked back at Jalin.

"So where do you plan to go?" asked Nico, a slightly dully yellow feathered canary. He still wore the green bottle cap he found so long ago. He was sitting in the middle of the audience with his mate and kids.

"I want to travel all of Brazil. My first official stop would be the Rio Grande do Norte district. After that, the wind will take me to my next destination."

"Will you ever come back?" asked Pedro, an aged Red-Crested Cardinal with his mate and kids sitting with him. They sat at the table next to Nico and his family.

Jalin smiled.

"Of course. I don't know when that will be, but if everything goes as planned, I will return by next year."

"Then Brother," said Leoncio, a dark blue Spix's Macaw with blue eyes. "I wish you the best of luck."

Jalin looked at his younger brother who was an inch shorter than him.

"Thanks, Leoncio. You know, throughout the years, you've matured from a troublemaker to a respected macaw."

Blu looked at Leoncio and scratched his head.

Thank God, thought Blu.

"I don't know if I've always been a troublemaker."

Elena, his future mate, smiled. Looking so much like a younger Jewel, she faced Jalin.

"Just be careful."

"You know I always do."

Leoncio and Elena faced each other and then faced Jalin. He gulped.

"Okay. I admit I do have my slipups."

"Like the times you flew into a tree."

"Or got smacked with that volleyball."

"Remember the time he slammed into that bird in midflight, and they both crashed into the river."

"How could I forget? He got slapped across the face."

"Leoncio," said an annoyed Jalin. "Elena."

They faced their brother. He was staring them down. They decided to shut up. Jalin cleared his throat and smiled.

"Once again, thank you. It's only noon, so let's party like it's the last day."

Blu and Jewel gulped and looked at each other. They blushed, remembering last time they partied when it was the end of the world.

* * *

><p>A couple entered walked down the street. The wife held their second child's hand. The dark brown, long hair with brown eyes child walked in-between his mom and dad. Unlike her older brother, she didn't have to go to school. She was only four. The husband was a dark brown haired man with brown eyes. He had tanned skin and was Latino. His had shaved off his mustache and outgrew his hair by three inches from the one-and-a-half inch hair he had. As for his wife, she also had tanned skin, but her skin was lighter than his skin. She had green eyes and long, brown curly hair. She stood about a few inches shorter than her husband. Her daughter looked up at her.<p>

"Mommy, what are we going to get?"

"Well, your dad and I agreed to get a dog."

"Yeah!" the child squealed. "I always wanted a puppy."

They now arrived at a pet shop and looked at it.

"Here it is," said the husband. "Lugo's Pets & Vets."

"Abe, are you sure this is the place?"

"Of course, Dianna. The guy from work told me this shop sells animals of all sorts."

"Is it the same guy that said there was an amazing Chinese restaurant, and when we got there, it turned out to be a Mexican restaurant?"

"Hey, that place was still amazing."

"Just answer the question."

Abe scratched his head.

"It could have been…but let's just check it out."

"Alright."

Abe pushed the door and held it open for his wife and his daughter. The small bell chimed throughout the somewhat large pet shop. It was a bit bigger than those indoor-mall pet stores, but it was way smaller than stores like PetSmart. The family looked around from where they stood. The pets ranged from dogs to cats to snakes to ferrets to birds. Soon, Abe saw the back door behind the cashier counter open. A veterinarian with two birds on her shoulders appeared.

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"Um, is this a pet shop or a vet's office?" asked Abe, trying not to be rude.

"Both. We nurse and treat animals to the highest degree and try to find them good owners. So, what did you have in mind?"

"We want a doggy," said Abe's daughter.

The veterinarian looked down and smiled.

"A best friend dog? Follow me."

The vet led the family to where the dogs were. They passed the cats and the snakes. There was a selection of dogs ranging from Chihuahuas to Labradors. Abe's daughter smiled at the sight of the dogs and faced Dianna.

"Mama, there's so many dogs. I don't know which to pick."

"I can help you, Kassandra."

The two girls left to look at the variety of dogs available. Abe looked at the veterinarian and classified one of the birds on her shoulders.

"Doctor…"

"Oh, just call me Angelica."

"Angelica, isn't that a Sun Parakeet?"

Angelica looked at the bird on her right shoulder and looked back.

"I think so. I'm not really good at classifying birds."

"Oh. Well, that's a very beautiful bird."

Casey smiled smugly. Abe looked at the other bird.

"The blue one seems very mysterious, yet pretty as well."

Abe stared at Salvia. After a few moments, a memory flashed back. He dug into his pockets and got out his iPhone X. He looked through his photo albums and found the picture of Blu and the photo of Jewel from about twelve years ago. He showed Angelica.

"She looks like these two birds."

Angelica and the birds examined the photos off his phone. Abe was right. Aurora resembled a lot like Jewel. Angelica looked at Abe.

"What kind of birds are they?"

"Spix's Macaws. They are from Rio de Janeiro."

"Rio? Brazil?"

"Yes. Do you know where you got that bird?"

"Somewhat. It was sold to us by a pet animal company from Mexico."

Abe faced Salvia.

"She does look like a Rio bird."

Great, thought Salvia, another one who says I'm from Brazil.

"Look pal," squawked Salvia. "I'm from here. I've lived here all my life. You can't tell me otherwise."

"Wow, she sure squawks a lot, just like Jewel. Um, are you sure you don't know what kind of exotic bird it is? I'm pretty sure it could be a Spix's Macaw, but her feathers are an unusual pattern compared to the macaw."

"I'm honest. I am not sure. We would need an ornithologist to distinguish the bird."

Abe thought about it. She was right. They would need a specialist to distinguish the bird. He knew of one.

"I know this guy who could help us. Dr. Tulio Monteiro. He specializes in birds from Brazil."

Salvia looked at Angelica.

"Great," replied Angelica. "So, does he live close by?"

Abe slightly smiled.

"Well, no. He's in Rio."

"Rio? I guess his lab is over there. I'm sorry, but I have a business to run. I don't have time or money."

"I thought vets make a good living."

"Yeah, but I don't have the time. If I leave, I won't have any business."

"Then I'll take her."

"Heavens no. Salvia is very humble here and towards me. A stranger is out of the question. Besides, who are you?"

"Oh," said Abe. "I'm sorry. My name is Abe. I work for EPA from time to time."

Abe dug into his back pocket and pulled out the small wallet he kept his work information in.

"Here's my badge."

It was a photo I.D. card, stamped with the United States official holographic seal. Angelica looked up at Abe.

"I see."

"I'm just trying to help you," explained Abe, putting back his wallet. "If we can distinguish if it's a Spix's Macaw, then we can reunite her with her family."

Family, thought Salvia. I don't have a bird family.

"Wait. Aren't Spix's Macaws endangered?"

"Critically. The population has grown from two to, I think, nine. If your bird, Salvia is a Spix's Macaw, the species can reproduce at a faster rate."

Angelica looked at Salvia. She then faced Abe.

"So, if Salvia is a Spix's Macaw, she would have to stay in Rio."

"I know it is hard, but Spix's Macaws are on the verge of extinction."

Angelica thought about it. Salvia looked at her owner, waiting for her response. After a minute, Angelica replied.

"As a bird owner, I say no-"

Salvia smiled at the first part of what Angelica said.

"-but as a doctor of animals, finding out if she's a Spix's Macaw is crucial. Alright."

Salvia's happy expression dropped to shock.

"Doctor Monteiro is a good ornithologist, right?"

"A little eccentric, but he knows birds real well."

"So, when do you think we should leave?"

"You're coming too?"

"Of course."

"What about your shop? Who would look over your pets?"

"My students won't mind."

"I thought you said you couldn't go."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

Abe rolled his eyes.

Women, he thought.

"Alright. We have an agreement then. Just let me arrange some things, and we will leave sometime tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

Abe faced Salvia. He saw the cold stare she delivered him. He remembered Jewel delivered that cold stare when he first met her.

"Daddy, Daddy!" exclaimed Kassandra.

The two humans and birds saw Dianna and Kassandra returning with a dog.

"I found a doggy."

"Oh," smiled Abe. "That's wonderful. What is it?"

"An American Pit Bull Terrier," said Dianna, carrying the puppy.

Abe looked at its eyes and swore it winked at him playfully. The dog looked mischievous, which was bad news for Abe.

"Um, can't you-"

Dianna walked up closer to him and whispered into his ears.

"It's this or the Rottweiler."

Abe smiled and looked at Kassandra.

"Well, this is a fine dog. It'll be a fine addition to the family."

He looked back at the dog and secretly sighed. He faced Angelica.

"So, I guess it's this one."

"Alright," said Angelica. "Let me take it off your hands and make sure she has all her shots."

Dianna gave the puppy to Angelica. She then faced Abe and smiled. Dianna noticed this. The veterinarian walked to the backroom with both birds still on her shoulders. Dianna faced Abe.

"What kept you? You were supposed to help us."

"I'm sorry, but didn't you notice that blue bird she had on her shoulder?"

"Yeah, but what's the significance of it?"

"You remember the blue birds from Rio?"

"How could I forget? Rio is where I met you, and I helped you find endangered animals for work."

Abe smiled, causing Dianna to smile back.

"Well, I think that blue bird is a Blu bird," said Abe.

"Of course it's a blue bird, Honey."

"No. I mean a grown chick from Blu and Jewel from Rio."

"Blu and Jewel? Um... You mean a Spix's Macaw?"

Abe nodded.

"If so, could it be Blu and Jewel's chick?"

"So, you're leaving to Rio?" wondered Dianna.

"Tomorrow, with the bird and the vet."

"The bird I'm okay with, but the vet..."

"Don't worry."

"That's what you always say, and then you do something stupid. How can I not worry?"

"You want to go? But who will watch over the kids?"

"Well, it is the weekend before Spring Break tomorrow. Alex will be out of school, and you requested the week off from work. We can take them for a family vacation."

Abe thought about it.

"I guess. Alright, we leave for Rio tomorrow."

"Daddy?"

Abe looked down at Kassandra.

"What about Princess?"

"Princess?" he wondered, looking up at Dianna for an answer.

"The name of the dog," said his wife.

That didn't look like a princess the way it looked at me, thought Abe.

He faced his daughter and smiled. He knew he would regret it later, but he wanted to make his daughter happy.

"She's coming with us."

Kassandra exploded with happiness. Abe and Dianna looked at each other with concerned faces. It looked like the entire family would accompany the vet and the bird to Rio. Abe knew that Dianna wanted to go somewhere with the family for Spring Break, but probably Rio during Spring Break wasn't the best choice for a family-friendly setting.


	3. The Arrival

Jalin looked outside and sighed. Out of all the days, it had to be raining. He was safe inside his parents' den. His siblings were supposedly safe in their own dens. He turned around and walked back to his parents. They were relaxing in the nest. Jalin shook his head and sat down.

"Today was going to be the day I left."

"Don't feel down, son," said Blu. "Think of it as prolonging your stay here."

"I guess."

"Everything has a reason," said Jewel. "Probably it's a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"It depends."

Jalin sighed.

"If it was a sign, it would have relevance from a few days ago."

"Not exactly. It could have been longer than that. Nature has mysterious ways of working."

"True. I just…wanted to start today. Seeing the world might open my eyes even more. It will probably fulfill me."

"But you can see the world from the comfort from the computer nowadays," said Blu.

"It's not the same. Haven't you wanted to explore Da…er…Mom?"

"When I was younger. It was my dream. Of course this was before I got captured and met your father."

Jalin nodded.

"Yeah, but you found Dad."

"True, and I wouldn't change it for the world," she said, looking back at Blu.

Blu smiled back and looked at his son.

"So, Jalin. How come you asked your mother about exploring and not me? I was an explorer too."

"I'm pretty sure navigating from Linda's bedroom to the kitchen is not what Jalin had in mind," said Jewel.

"It's still exploring, filled with danger and excitement."

"You mean running away from the vacuum and sneaking pass Linda?" questioned a smiling Jewel.

"Vacuum cleaners are very scary. I know why dogs fear them now."

The couple faced Jalin. He was looking outside, waiting for the rain to stop. Blu got out of the nest and walked over to his son.

"I know you wanted to leave, but the rain will clear up soon."

"Hhhh. You're right. So, Dad? Do you have any stories that you and Mom used to do when you were younger?"

"A better question is what we didn't do," said Blu.

"Please, Dad. No sex stories. I kind of heard enough of those."

Blu thought and smiled.

"How about when I fought a Harpy Eagle and a Southern Caracara with the help of Fides?"

"You fought?"

Jewel nodded.

"I know Blu doesn't look like it, but he can fight. It surprised me the first time he fought."

"Yes. You remember Pepito? It all started one day after it stopped raining…"

* * *

><p>Angelica, Abe and his family, and Salvia walked through the crowded airport of Rio.<p>

"Good thing we landed before the flights were cancelled," commented Abe.

"We were lucky," said Angelica, carrying sleeping Salvia in a travelling bird cage.

Abe gently shoved a man about his height.

"Sorry," he said and faced Angelica. "I don't believe in luck. If things happen, they happen."

"How can you-"

"Angelica," said Dianna, holding her children's hands. "You can't win this argument. He's a stubborn one. We had this same discussion, and it lasted for thirty minutes before I let him win."

"Let me?" wondered Abe, looking at his wife.

"Yes, I let you. This is why I said you would make a good lawyer."

"Yeah, but I like engineering. Unlike a lawyer, I have morals and will not defend a person if he or she obviously is guilty."

"So, you said you rented a hotel for a week?" asked Angelica, changing the subject.

"Yes. The government worked some deal out with the hotel I stayed in the last time I was here. It's called Copacabana Palace."

"I remember that place," said Dianna. "The rooms were nice."

"I liked it too. Since it's supposedly for work, the hotel made some arrangements in the last minute."

"Wow. That's nice. So, about this doctor. Where are we meeting him?"

"Here, but I doubt it because of the rain."

The group finally neared the entrance of the airport, their exit. They begin to walk out, but Abe stopped. This caused the whole group to stop. Still rolling the luggage with the dog cage on it, Abe walked away from the electric motion-sensor sliding door and made his way towards a scrawny, tall man with brown eyes and a mix of brown and white hair. The man's skin was slightly tanned and firmed, and he wore squared glasses. Abe smiled and shook hands with the man.

"Tulio, it's great to see you."

"Abe, how has it been? I haven't seen you for several years. You've seem to have matured."

"Yes. I have a family now."

Dianna, Angelica, and the kids walked up to the two men.

"Ah, you must be Abe's wife," said Tulio, looking at Dianna. "I think we met before."

"Yes. I was with Abe when he came here in December 2012."

"Ah, yes. These are your kids?"

"Yes. Kassandra and Alex."

The two kids held their mother's hands tighter.

"I'm sorry. They're a little shy."

Tulio chuckled.

"I know. Linda and I are raising a boy and a girl now."

Tulio faced Angelica.

"You must be the owner of the bird."

"Yes. Hi. I'm Angelica."

"I'm Tulio. Here, can I see?"

Angelica handed the bird cage to Tulio. He raised it up to his eye level and examined the bird. Salvia lazily opened her eyes, but she quickly jumped up a little when she saw Tulio. She breathed heavily. Tulio smiled, resulting in Salvia quickly extending her small talons out and clawing Tulio's nose. Tulio quickly gave the cage back to Angelica and covered his stinging nose.

"That's what you get for being nosy, Pervert," squawked Salvia.

"I'm sorry about that," said Angelica. "She can sometimes get a bit hostile towards people."

"I can see that," said Tulio, dropping his hands from his face. "She reminds me of Jewel a lot. Judging by her appearance, I see that she's a Spix's Macaw."

Angelica was amazed by this.

"Just by looking at her? Don't you need to run tests and such?"

"I wasn't lying when I told you Tulio was one of the best," commented Abe.

"I specialize in these birds for now," explained Tulio. "They are nearly extinct, so it's very crucial that I know this bird from feather to feather."

"So, Tulio. Do you think it is Jewel and Blu's chick?"

"It could be, but we need a blood test to make sure."

Salvia gulped. This was the first time she met the guy, and already, she didn't like him. She had seen Angelica take blood samples from animals before. She grew squeamish every time she saw it. She tensed up with fear and fainted. Hearing the 'cluck', the human adults focused their eyes on the cage.

"What happened?" asked Dianna.

"Oh. She doesn't like the idea of taking out her blood. She's squeamish."

"So she's playing dead?" asked Abe.

"Anything to get out of it."

Abe looked outside. It was still raining. He faced Tulio.

"Did you drive here through the rain?"

"Yes. Are you going to the hotel now?"

"Yeah, we need to unpack."

"Alright. Why don't we meet at the lab tomorrow? The rain should clear up by then."

"Sounds like a plan."

The group walked outside. A roof extension protected them from the rain. Tulio got out his umbrella and opened it. He faced the group.

"Meet me at the lab by ten."

"Alright," said Abe. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

Tulio dispersed from the group to his car parked in the uncovered parking lot. The group waited as Abe waved for a taxi. A taxi cab did pull up. Abe looked at the size of it and sighed.

"Dianna, why don't you, the kids, and Angelica take this one? I'll wait for another one with Princess and the luggage."

Dianna nodded.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the palace, my king."

Dianna kissed Abe as the kids and Angelica with the still-fainted Salvia piled into the back of the taxi. Dianna got into the passenger's seat. Abe gently closed the door and waved as they left. Abe waved for the next available taxi. A cab pulled up. Abe opened the door and started loading the stuff in. As soon as Princess got in the car, she started to bark.

"Sir," the taxi driver said with a heavy accent. "If the dog is going to bark the whole way, I can't really drive."

"I'm sorry," said Abe, getting into the rear seat of the car, closing the door next to him.

He looked at Princess and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, Princess."

The dog continued to bark. Not wanting to test the driver's patience, he flicked her nose with his fingers. He missed, and the dog responded by biting his finger. Abe pulled back his finger, and the dog started to bark again. The taxi driver looked back.

"Sir, if you cannot keep your dog quiet, I will ask you to leave."

Abe looked at the dog. There was only one way the bitch would be quiet. Abe silently groaned and extended his index finger out. Princess started to painfully chew on it. Abe faced the taxi driver.

"Get me to the Copacabana Palace Hotel, and make it fast."

The driver nodded and took up. Abe looked at Princess, who was slowly breaking through the skin. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to endure the pain and exhaled. Hopefully, they would make it before he lost the finger.


	4. Not So Much of a Reunion Part I

Jalin, Blu, and Jewel were eating the variety of fruits Blu and Jalin brought back. Jalin gulped down the piece of mango in his mouth. He faced his parents and smiled.

"Mom. Dad. Thanks for everything."

"For what exactly?" replied Blu with a mouthful of fruit.

"Dear, I hope you haven't forgotten how to eat," said Jewel.

"I may be old, but I'm not forgetful."

"How old am I?" asked Jalin.

"Ten."

"Twelve, Dear."

"Ah. That's right."

Jalin shook his head.

"Anyways, it's for the times you've taken care of me."

"Oh," said Jewel. "Jalin, you don't need to thank us. Raising you to the point you're a grown bird gives us joy enough."

"Yeah, but I'm also thanking for Leoncio's sake, just in case he never does it."

Before Jewel could speak, Blu replied first.

"I'll take that thanks."

Jewel looked back at Blu.

"Honey, what-"

"C'mon, Jewel. You remember how Leoncio was? All his mischievous acts, involving me one way or another, like the first time I gave him a bath. That was a nightmare at first."

Jalin looked at Blu in disbelief.

"Wow, Dad. You remember the times Leoncio was a pain in your butt, but you don't remember how old your oldest son is."

Blu stiffened.

"Well…I… You see…"

"Jalin, this is your father you're speaking to," said Jewel in a stern voice.

"I know Mom. I'm grateful that Dad has trained my brain with knowledge. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't know how to survive. Still, Dad is showing to be a little forgetful at some parts."

"Just because of this one time, you are on my back."

Jewel had to agree with Jalin. As time passed, Blu was sometimes forgetting simple things from time to time.

"Probably Jalin's right, Dear. I mean you forgot where we lived a few weeks ago."

"I was tired."

"Dad, you forgot our birthdays last month."

"I did? Who's?"

"Elena, Leoncio, and me."

"Are you sure? I remember attending the party at the club."

"Blu," said Jewel. "We just had a family dinner here. That was it."

"Mmm. I'm worried. Probably I should stay."

"No," said Blu. "Don't let your old man stop you on your dream. I'll be fine."

"I don't know," said Jewel. "Why don't we go see Tulio?"

"That's a horrible suggestion," retorted Blu.

"I agree with Mom. I'll accompany you both to the sanctuary and take my leave after Tulio checks Dad out."

"I'll pass," said Blu. "All he's going to do is give me medicine."

"Which you need," said Jewel.

"Don't worry, Dad. Probably this is a minor thing since it happens on and off. Probably you won't need medication."

Blu huffed.

"Fine. We'll go right now."

The three Blu birds flapped their wings and exited their den, flying towards the sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Abe and Angelica with Salvia in her bird cage entered the bird sanctuary that morning a little before ten. They quickly spotted Tulio, since the room at the entrance was where the recovering room was. Tulio finished feeding a chick with his mouth. Angelica watched as he feed the bird. Only one thought came to her: how could his wife still kiss him?<p>

"Hey, Tulio."

Tulio walked up to Abe and Angelica.

"Good morning. How was the morning drive here?"

"It was good."

Tulio looked at Abe's hands and noticed that his index finger had a white bandage wrapped around it.

"What happened-"

"Don't ask," said Abe.

Tulio agreed and turned his attention towards Angelica.

"You can place Salvia's cage on the table next to me."

Angelica set the cage down on the metallic table. Salvia looked around and noticed the injured birds. She had never been in an actual bird hospital. Angelica always made her better. She gulped, realizing this place was more horrible than it sounded. They injure birds! She started to rattle the cage, causing the humans to look down.

"I'm sorry," apologized Angelica. "She's still nervous."

"Well, as soon as I collect the blood work, then she can be on her way."

Salvia stopped rattling the cage, remembering that the reason she was here was because of that. She had shots before, but she never had blood taken out. She shivered at the thought of a needle going into her. She squawked in panic. Tulio looked down.

"Don't worry. It will be quick, and you won't feel a thing."

"I work with a vet, and she says the same thing," squawked Salvia. "It will hurt!"

A chime echoed in the room. Tulio looked at a small opening window and smiled. Abe and Angelica looked at what he was looking at. Three blue macaws had entered the room. One of them saw Abe and flew towards him. He perched himself on his shoulder.

"Still remember me?"

Blu nodded. Jalin and Jewel hovered in midair. Jalin faced his mom.

"He remembers Abe, but he doesn't remember my birthday."

"Don't worry. Your father should be better before you leave."

Blu over heard them and hid his head behind Abe's head, remembering why they came here in the first place. Jewel sighed and fetched her mate. She hovered in front Abe and pointed at Blu. She then pointed at the metallic table. Abe understood and gently grabbed Blu. He placed him on the table. Blu looked at him, shocked.

"Some friend you are," said Blu.

Jewel and Jalin landed in front of Blu.

"Blu, stop blaming others," said Jewel. "You know you need this. I'm worried."

"Um… Who are you again?"

Jewel gasped in horror, only to receive a chuckle from Blu. She narrowed her eyes and punched his stomach. Blu flinched.

"I…was only…kidding."

"Don't scare me like that."

Jalin looked around and noticed a blue macaw in a cage. He looked back at his parents and grabbed their attention.

"Mom. Dad. There's another blue macaw here."

Blu and Jewel turned towards the macaw in the cage. Salvia blushed, feeling awkward that the birds were staring at her. Angelica saw this and opened the cage for her. She walked out and smiled at the Blu family. Jewel looked at her son. He seemed tense. Blu decided to stop the awkwardness. He walked up to greet the stranger.

"Hi," he said, extending his wing. "I'm Blu."

Salvia looked at the wing and then at the smiling Blu. She tossed all shyness aside and shook wings with him.

"Hi. The name's Salvia."

Jalin and Jewel walked over to greet Salvia.

"Hi, Salvia. I'm Jewel."

Jalin waved his wing nervously.

"Jag."

"Jag?" wondered Salvia. "Isn't that what they say in Jamaica?"

"I mean, Jal. No. Sorry. Jalin's my name."

Salvia chuckled a little, causing Jalin to gulp.

"I'm sorry, but you look very familiar," said Jewel. "Are you from here?"

"No. I'm from Oregon."

"Oh," said Blu. "You're from the States. Same here. I'm from Minnesota."

"That explains your American accent," said Salvia. "I was born and raised in Oregon with my owner, Angelica."

"So, do you have parents?" asked Jewel.

"No. See, I was raised by Angelica alone. My childhood is a blur to me, so I can't really answer that."

"Then this means we weren't the last ones," said Blu, quickly rationalizing the little information. "There was a pair in the States."

"The last ones?"

"Aren't you a Spix's Macaw?"

Salvia looked up at Tulio and looked back at Blu.

"That's what that doctor told me."

Jewel looked back at his son and tilted her head towards Salvia. Jalin saw the signal, but he didn't dare obey it. Jewel did it again with an angrier expression. Jalin sighed.

"So, Salvia," he started. "What brought you to Rio?"

"Him," said Salvia, pointing up at Abe. "He came in the pet shop, wanting a dog, but then he saw me and said I was a Spix's Macaw."

Jalin looked back at Salvia.

"Well, Abe works for some business that protects endangered animals."

"Wait. You're telling me I'm endangered."

"Well, yeah. Haven't you used the internet to look up what you are?"

"No. I don't know how to use a computer."

"Oh. Well, yeah. Spix's Macaws are endangered."

"Out of all the birds, they tell me I'm an endangered one. So, how big of a population? Fifty? A hundred?"

"Nine."

"Nine!"

"Including you, it's ten."

Salvia sighed.

"Great."

"But this shouldn't stop you in being a bird, right?"

"I know, but it kind of dampens my day, not including the blood work I have to go through."

"Blood work?"

They looked back at the humans, who were having their own conversation.

"I agree," said Tulio.

Angelica grabbed Salvia firmly. Jalin thought that Tulio was going to grab Blu, but he was surprised the doctor's hands were around him.

"C'mon, Jalin," said Tulio.

"Wait," he squawked. "Dad's sick, not me."

Angelica and Tulio left with the birds to the backroom, leaving Abe only with Blu and Jewel. Blu grinned.

"I dodged a bullet," he whispered to himself.

Jewel overheard him and smiled.

For now, my Blu bird.


	5. Not So Much of a Reunion Part II

Jalin and Salvia were in the bird healing room of the sanctuary. They were on the table they were once talking on; the one with Salvia's cage on it. As last time, Abe was the only one accompanying the birds in the room. This time though, he had some chips. Angelica decided to also help Tulio on checking Blu. Jewel went with them for support and to make sure Blu didn't escape. Jalin looked behind him, focusing his eyes on where Tulio stuck the needle in. He rubbed it again.

"It still hurts."

Salvia looked at Jalin and smiled.

"Of course. The sting is not going to go away anytime soon."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting it. Why did they draw blood out of me?"

"Don't know. I mean, with Blu's blood for a comparison, it will be more accurate."

"Comparison?"

"They're trying to see if I'm related to you guys."

Jalin's eyes opened. Memories of Aurora flashed back. He tried to imagine Aurora being older. In comparison, Aurora would have looked a lot like Salvia. He thought about all possible theories logically before he opened his beak.

"Are you sure you're not from here?"

Salvia sighed; she was irritated on answering the same question Jewel had asked her when Jalin was just centimeters away from them.

"As I said before, I was raised in Oregon. Most likely born there too."

"It's just that you look like my lost sister, Aurora."

Salvia's expression softened.

"Your lost sister?"

"Yeah. She…went missing ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was she special to you?"

"I didn't like her at first, but as the days went on after she was missing, I began to appreciate her."

"I guess they are right: you only appreciate something when it's gone."

Jalin looked down.

"I just wish I can take back the things I did to her."

Salvia looked at the saddened Jalin. Her small heart was beating fast. For the first time in her life, she felt sympathy towards another animal. She took her wing and wrapped it around Jalin's back. He blushed lightly and faced her.

"Thank you. I feel better now."

That was a lie. As long as he felt guilty of Aurora's disappearance, he would never be better. A human hand came into his view with a potato chip waving in his face. He looked up and saw the worried face of Abe.

"Jalin, are you alright? Are you hungry?"

Salvia got annoyed at Abe's gesture.

"No," she replied angrily, "he's not fine. Shame on you for just giving him food, thinking he will feel better. It doesn't work, pal."

"Salvia," came the gentle voice of Jalin.

Salvia faced Jalin and calmed down.

"He doesn't know. He and I don't speak the same language. Besides, I am a bit hungry after getting some of my blood vacuumed out."

Jalin lifted his head and took the chip out of Abe's hand. Abe smiled and resumed looking around, thinking. Jalin placed the chip on the table and took a bite out of it. Salvia was confused on this sudden reaction.

"How can you be all gloomy and then be content?"

"Just because you are saddened by one event doesn't mean you should throw your life away. I will miss Aurora and hope that she's in a better place, but I should continue to live my life. So, Salvia, you want a bite?"

Salvia slightly smiled. Jalin was right. One event in your life should never keep you down. If you live in the past, you will have no future. Salvia bent down and took a bite of the potato chip. Jalin smiled as she stood up. His smile caused her to faintly blush.

"How is the chip?" Jalin asked.

"Not bad," she said and then took another bite.

"I can see that."

Jalin looked around and walked towards the cage. Salvia noticed he was focusing on the cage and looked at him.

"You want to take a peek inside?"

"I'll pass. When I was a chick, I got kidnapped my poachers. My dad and Abe saved me and the rest of my family."

Salvia shook her head.

"I still don't get you, Jalin. You're living in the past, after you gave a speech about not living in the past."

Jalin faced her and nervously smiled at her.

"Well…um…you see… Boy, I'm a hypocrite of myself. Alright. May I see your cage?"

Salvia giggled a little.

"Of course, kind sir."

The cage of the door was already opened, so they walked in. Jalin looked around the domed cage.

"How can you live in a place so tiny?"

"I only sleep here, Jalin. To me, my cage is just a bed."

Jalin looked at Salvia.

"I never viewed it like that. I was born and raised in the wild, so cages are tabooed with our family, except for my dad."

"So your dad also had an owner?"

"Yeah. Linda is her name, and she lives here, so we visit her from time to time."

"So, now he lives in a wild?"

"Yep, he made a home for him and my mom and raised me in the wild."

"For a wild bird, you seem very educated."

"Thanks, I think. I have my dad to thank for that. I'm the nerd bird of the family, along with Dad."

Jalin turned around and was heading out of the cage when he tripped with his own two feet. He stumbled and fell face-first onto the floor of the cage. Salvia smiled.

"That was real smooth," she teased.

She walked over and helped the already standing-up Jalin to get on his feet. He brushed off his feathers.

"Thanks. My feet got in the way."

The two birds exited the cage, seeing that the lab door was opening. Tulio and Angelica walked into the room with a worried-free Jewel and an annoyed Blu. Blu and Jewel flew towards Jalin and Salvia as Abe confronted the two doctors.

"What did Tulio say, Dad?" asked Jalin.

"Well, your mother told him by paper what was wrong, and he gave me an injection instead of nothing."

"I'm just happy Tulio made him better, even though your dad is irritated."

Blu faced Jewel.

"That injection was painful," said Blu, raising his voice.

"Just calm down. Besides, I told you that I was going to make it up to you."

"I think I deserve more than just a lap dance."

Jalin covered his face with one wing, embarrassed by what Blu had said. The injection must have not worked, because Salvia was also hearing the conversation. Jalin dropped his wing.

"Dad, can't you talk about that later? It's kind of embarrassing now."

"What's so-"

He finally noticed that Salvia was standing next to his son and shut his beak.

"Sorry about that," said Jewel.

"It's quite alright. In the pet shop, we have a few couples who act exactly the same way. I think it's a good thing, and I feel right at home."

Blu lifted his head.

"Then I don't feel guilty on saying these next words: Honey, you owe me a lap dance, and I need to punish you for being so naughty."

The three birds blushed. Jalin and Jewel looked angrily at Blu as Salvia scooted a little away from the family. Blu chuckled nervously.

"A little too much?"

Salvia looked away from the Blu family and noticed that the humans were having their own conversation. She flew over and perched herself on Angelica's shoulder. Angelica glanced at her and smiled. She then turned her attention towards Abe.

"When will we know if they are related?"

"My intern is running the figures, so it should take an hour or so."

Abe had a questionable face.

"Are you sure your intern can handle this?"

"He should be able to. He's a graduate student. This is good practice for him."

"So," said Angelica, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"Same here," said Tulio.

"Then let's grab a bite to eat. I'll call Dianna so we can pick her up."

Salvia squawked. Angelica looked at the bird on her shoulder and smiled.

"You want to come too?"

Salvia nodded. She was also hungry. Angelica faced Tulio.

"Um, Tulio. Do they allow pets in cafes?"

"As long as they're outside. There should be some tables outside to sit at."

"Okay, because Salvia is hungry too."

She faced Salvia.

"Alright, Salvia. Get in your cage so we can go."

Salvia nodded and flew down to the table. Before entering her domed cage, she faced the Blu family.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but I have to go."

"But what about the blood work?" asked Jalin. "Are we related or not?"

"They said it will take an hour or so."

"Just enough time to grab a bite," said Blu. "Want to go to Linda's for some sweet bread, Jewel?"

"I don't see why not. Jalin, will you be joining us or are you leaving?"

"Leaving?" wondered Salvia. "Leaving to where?"

"He's going to travel Brazil," explained Blu. "He was supposed to leave yesterday, but the storm delayed the trip."

Salvia's expression dropped a little.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving today."

His answer resulted in a confused Blu, a smiling Jewel, and a content Salvia.

"I just had blood taken out of me," said Jalin. "Besides, I need to know if we are related."

"Then I'll see you in an hour or so?" wondered Salvia.

Jalin assured her by his nod. Salvia smiled and walked into her cage. Angelica closed the cage door and picked up the cage. The humans left with Salvia as Tulio talked about the good cafes Rio had to offer. The Blu family heard the door open and then closed. Jalin was staring at the door they disappeared behind of. He faced his parents.

"So, what do you think about Salvia?"

"Her life is like my past," said Blu. "She has a human owner, she is from the States, and she is okay with cages."

"She does remind of Aurora though," commented Jewel. "I mean, the way she looked, I thought at first she was, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. She might've gotten offended."

Blu faced his mate.

"Honey, no offense, but I view it impossible to be Aurora. She does look like her if she grew up, but she didn't remember us. Besides, she talked to us like if we were strangers. Aurora was smart, so I'm pretty sure she didn't forget us."

"But it's been ten years, Dad. I'm not saying Salvia is Aurora, but it is a possibility."

"Yeah, you're right," said Blu. "The blood test should confirm, but let's not raise our hopes up."

The three birds flapped their wings and exited the room through the opened window big enough for them, leaving for Linda's house.


	6. Be Patient

The gang had met back at the bird sanctuary. All had eaten; all had returned; all awaited with anticipation. However, they still had to wait. The intern was running the last of the tests. Abe groaned.

"Man, the intern does like to take his sweet time."

"Be patient, Abe," said Angelica.

"How can we be patient?" questioned Tulio. "The suspense is killing me."

"Not you too, Tulio."

"Don't tell me you're not excited," said Abe.

"I am, but I can wait."

"During these times, patience and I are enemies."

"Wow. You know, this seems like a sexist moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Women are more patient than guys."

"You know driving requires patience, and statistically speaking, you are worst drivers than men in general."

"Driving has more things involved in it," replied an irritated Angelica.

"So you're bad at those things too?"

"Whatever. Well, unlike you, I have the wonderful gift of giving birth."

"Do I even want that gift?"

Angelica slapped Abe in the back of the head.

"Just remember a woman brought you into this world."

Abe rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"You're right."

"Besides, you need to be more patient. The intern will be back when he comes back."

Abe looked at the blue birds on the metallic table aligned with the white wall of the bird healing room.

"I wish I can say the same to Blu and Jalin."

Angelica looked at the table. Jalin and Blu were pacing back and forth in opposite directions, passing by each other time to time. Jewel and Salvia watched them as they walked. Salvia and Jewel looked at each other and sighed. They faced the male birds.

"You guys walk like if you're expecting kids," commented Salvia.

Blu and Jalin stopped and faced Salvia.

"But this might change everything," said Jalin. "The anticipation is killing me."

"Yeah, but the doctor will come when he comes."

"Boy, I haven't felt this nervous since Jewel laid the eggs," said Blu.

"Then let's keep your minds off of it," said Jewel. "All this pacing is making me dizzy."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Jalin.

"How about a game?"

The three birds faced Salvia. Jalin and Jewel figured it was an okay idea. Blu was iffy about it.

"I don't know. All games I've played ended up me getting injured in the end."

"I'm pretty sure that's just your mind tricking you."

Jalin and Jewel shook their heads.

"He's not exaggerating," said Jewel. "All the games he played with the kids ended up with him getting beaten up one way or the other."

"Even in charades," said Jalin. "My brother Leoncio was acting that he was a karate master. He spun around and jumped up to kick, hitting my dad in the beak."

"When he and Jalin played chess, Elena and Leoncio were playing tag and ran through the board," explained Jewel. "The king chess piece flew up and stabbed his eye."

"I remember when we played 'Duck, Duck, Goose', Leoncio told Jalin he was a goose. Jalin was too into getting his brother that his talon caught some of my flesh when he was getting out of his spot."

Salvia faced Blu in disbelief.

"Wow. That's what I call a misfortunate bird. However, I doubt Blu would get unknowingly injured in this game. But this game is different from those. The game I propose is more of an adult game: wrestling."

Blu ducked his neck a little.

"What? I thought the point was for me to not get injured."

"I said _unknowingly_ injured. If you know you might get injured, you could probably prevent it."

"Then I'll prevent it right now. I'm not playing."

"Oh, come on, Dear," said Jewel. "I've seen wrestling before. It seems fun."

"You mean two guys spooning," said Jalin. "I think I'll pass too."

Jewel shook her head and faced Salvia.

"Ignore them. I would love to wrestle against you."

"Okay," Salvia smiled. "I'll make sure I'll go easy on you."

Jewel chuckled slightly.

"That's a mistake. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm out of it."

Salvia grinned.

"Then let's stand in position."

The girls walked several inches away from the boys. They faced five inches away from each other and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

One girl waited for the other to make the first move. Salvia tackled Jewel, but Jewel countered it by somewhat grabbed Salvia's shoulders. She pushed Salvia down, but Salvia dragged Jewel down with her. The boys watched as the two birds tried to submission one another. Jalin sighed.

"Yep. They're spooning."

"Don't care," said Blu. "It looks way hotter when two girls wrestle. I love it."

Jalin looked at the two females. Jewel was lying on Salvia's back with both of her wings pinning down Salvia's wings. Salvia was trying to get Jewel off by moving her body up and down from the table. Jalin faced his dad.

"You know...this is actually great."

Blu smiled.

"See? Your mother looks so sexy."

"Dad, not now."

"Oh, you can't just sit there and not say the same thing about Salvia."

Jalin faintly blushed and looked down. Blu chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with naughty images."

Jalin's blush deepened.

"I give."

Salvia got off of Jewel and helped her up.

"Thanks. Oh, boy. You're tough."

"Same goes for you."

"Where did you learn to be so strong?"

"How do you think I got the snakes at the pet shop to obey me?"

Jewel smiled. They confronted the boys. Blu walked over and brought Jewel closer to his chest. He kissed her.

"How was it?" asked Blu.

"I haven't had that much fun with another girl in years."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can go another round."

"No, thank you. I'm too tired. Jalin, why don't you try?"

"What?"

Salvia smiled.

"C'mon, Jalin," encouraged Salvia.

"But I don't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me? Oh, you're such a card. C'mon."

Salvia grabbed one of Jalin's wings and dragged him away from his parents. They faced each other six inches apart.

"Okay. You know the rules?"

"Of course…but just for conversational purposes, what are they again?"

"No punching or kicking. Just using sheer strength, pin your opponent down."

Jalin nodded. They got into position and circled around each other. Salvia's mischievous smile frightened a little. Jalin lost this patience game first and charged. He managed to grab Salvia's shoulders as she did the same. With both birds locked, they tried to overpower their opponent. Since Jalin was built more for strength, he managed to push Salvia back and eventually pushed her down, pinning her to the ground. Their beaks were only centimeters apart. They blushed.

"I guess I win."

"Who said that? I got a few tricks up my wing."

Salvia started to move her body up and down from the table. As if Jalin couldn't feel so awkward, this one topped the cake. He blushed vigorously and loosened the grip of his wings around Salvia's wings. She pushed Jalin's wings off the table, making him lose some of his balance. She then used her body to completely push Jalin off. She rose to her feet before Jalin did and pushed him down. She went down onto the table and wrapped her wings around Jalin's neck. Salvia's chest was firmly pressed against Jalin's back. Her feet were wrapped around Jalin's right leg while his right leg was up in the air. Jalin tried to remove Salvia's wings from his neck, but her grip was too tight. He tapped the floor since he couldn't talk. Salvia got off of him and helped him to his feet. Jalin coughed a little. Worried, Salvia patted his back.

"Are you okay?"

Jalin cleared his throat and faced Salvia with a smiling face.

"I'll live."

Salvia smiled.

"So, what was that smack talk about embarrassing me?"

Jalin stiffened. She giggled. The two birds walked back to Blu and Jewel.

"So, how was it?" asked Jewel.

"Really fun. I would've probably asked for another round if I wasn't so tired."

"Yeah. I'm tired too."

Blu smiled and faced the waiting humans.

"Hopefully they come with the results soon," said Blu.

The birds heard a door crack. Out of the lab door came Tulio's Indonesian-looking intern. He carried a small stack of stapled papers together.

"Tulio, it's quite remarkable. The birds… Take a look."

He handed Tulio the stapled papers. Tulio flipped through the stapled papers, amazed by the findings. Abe and Angelica looked over his shoulders. Tulio had viewed all the papers before he spoke.

"So, the blood work…"

"Yes. I had to make sure, so I ran it five times. The results were the same after each test."

Abe gently grabbed the stapled papers from Tulio's hands. He looked at the graphs and the numbers that supported the data and the conclusion since math was universal. He gave it to Angelica after he was done. Angelica skimmed it and looked up at Tulio after she was done.

"What does it mean?" she asked, not understanding the printed language.

Abe shook his head.

"It's unbelievable. We already established she was a Spix's Macaw, but this new data tells us more."

Worried, Angelica walked to Salvia and extended a hand towards her. Salvia looked at her owner's worried face and flew up to Angelica's left shoulder. Angelica's hand dropped. Salvia looked into her caregiver's worried eyes and began to feel nervous. The Blu birds were also curious too. Jalin landed on Tulio's right shoulder as Blu and Jewel landed on Abe's shoulders. Angelica was getting a little impatient that her question wasn't answered.

"Tulio, what does it mean? Are the blood type the same or not?"

Tulio looked at Angelica with widened eyes.

"No."


	7. A Friendly Gesture

"What do you mean no?" Abe asked.

"Their bloods don't go together," said the intern. "I ran it five times."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Angelica.

Tulio sighed. He looked at Jalin and then at Blu and Jewel.

"If she's not related, she's not related. She's still a Spix's Macaw, meaning she can mate with Jalin."

Jalin gulped as blood filled his cheeks. He turned his back towards his parents and Salvia. Tulio chuckled.

"There's nothing to be shy about."

Easy for you to say, thought Jalin.

"Um, Tulio," came Angelica. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I plan to release Salvia into the wild now."

Salvia looked through one of the windows. Outside was the boundary between civilization and the jungle. As a domestic bird, her life had been the good life. She had been well taken care of with Angelica. Now, Tulio wanted her to be released into the jungle and mate with a bird she barely knew? She ducked her neck a little. Angelica noticed her reaction and faced Tulio.

"Doesn't this seem rushed?"

"I know, but it's for the best."

"But how do you know what is best for her? Look at her. She's scared."

Tulio sighed and softened his expression.

"I know, but being in the wild with her own kind is for the best. She can always live in the pet store with you, but she will never know that experience of being with birds that are like her."

Angelica looked at Salvia. Salvia looked at her and faced Blu, Jewel, and Jalin. She looked back at her owner and rubbed her head. Angelica faced Tulio.

"Tulio, I can't. She doesn't want to leave now."

"But-"

"Tulio, please. Can you give us some time?"

Tulio looked at Angelica and Salvia. An image of a young Linda holding a young Blu came to his view. He nodded.

"Okay, but I want your answer before you leave."

"You have my word."

Angelica faced Salvia.

"Let's get back to the hotel. You must be exhausted."

Salvia yawned. She flew back to her cage and went in. Angelica closed the door and picked up the cage. Abe, still with Blu and Jewel on his shoulders, confronted her.

"Should I call the taxi?"

"Yeah."

Abe looked at Blu.

"Well, old friend. I'll see you again. You know where I'm at: the Copacabana Palace Hotel. Feel free to visit."

Blu nodded. He and Jewel flew over to the table. Abe got out his phone and dialed a taxi.

"I'll see you around, Tulio. I'll be here all week, so we can hang out sometime."

"Alright. I'll call you."

Abe put the phone against his ear and talked to the taxi driver on the other line. Angelica faced Tulio and nodded. She began to walk to the door. Abe followed her, both exiting the building. Tulio exhaled heavily and looked at Jalin. Jalin had been watching as Salvia left with her owner. He flapped his wings and regrouped with his parents. Tulio faintly smiled and walked to the backroom, leaving the healing room.

"She was alright," said Jalin.

"Said the boy falling for her," Blu chuckled.

"Oh, stop it, Dad," said Jalin, forming a blush.

"She was a fun bird," admitted Jewel. "She reminds me of Blu a little."

"Oh? How so?"

"A spoiled pet."

"Hey, I resent being spoiled. I just, um, had a very sophisticated way of living."

"Like those snobby rich people?" wondered Jalin. "Isn't that being spoiled?"

Blu faced Jalin.

"Son, it's times like these where you shouldn't help your mom."

Jewel and Jalin laughed.

"Spoiled or not, you're still my Blu bird," said Jewel with a comforting smile.

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Jalin watched as his parents kissed. Images of Salvia flew into his head. Her bye was no bye. She didn't even bother turn back at them. She made him feel like he was just a playmate in a daycare. Just be friends with him for a while and then leave with Mama, without so much of saying bye. Maybe it was what Tulio said. Sure, they were friends, on his part, but Tulio purposed they live together. All seemed too rushed. While they were getting older, a forced partnership should never be proposed. Blu and Jewel parted from the kiss and faced their son with questioning eyes.

"So, what do you think?" asked Blu.

"About what?"

"About all this," said Jewel. "Does this change your plans?"

Right. His plans. He was supposed to leave to travel Brazil. He planned to return in one year, if nothing happened to him. However, this changed things. To him, meeting Salvia was no consequence. It was like the world wanted them to be together. Salvia looked like she didn't.

"But the way Salvia left. It was like she doesn't want to be with us in the jungle."

"Well, when I first met your mother, it wasn't an easy road," said Blu. "She even told me she hated me after I told her I couldn't fly."

Jewel nodded.

"That's right, but I grew to love him. Even after we shared our first kiss, it wasn't easy. Salvia is just acting the way Blu did when he was going to be released into the jungle with me: scared."

Blu looked at Jewel in disbelief.

"I wasn't scared."

"If I remember correctly, you asked Linda to bring you books about the jungle."

Blu stood proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I highly doubt that."

Jewel shook her head with a content look and poked Blu's puffed up chest. Blu exhaled the trapped air.

"Yeah," agreed Jalin. "I wish we can just show her not to be."

Blu grinned.

"You're in luck, my son. I'm pretty sure she's in the hotel Abe's staying at. Why don't you invite her somewhere? Probably to the club?"

"No, just take her out to tour Rio," suggested Jewel. "That's relaxing and not too impulsive."

"Impulsive? How is the club impulsive?"

"Just the alcoholic beverages and the need for dancing. A quiet tour of Rio sounds something a friend would do."

"I may not remember the books, but I remember you started to like me when I shook my tail feather."

Jewel looked at her mate. He smirked, knowing that she wouldn't have a comeback for it. He was right.

"Yeah, but still, it shouldn't be impulsive," said Jewel. "She just flew into Rio. She doesn't know any of the surroundings."

"You're right, Mom. Besides, a tour is more friendly than romantic. That way, she doesn't feel that I'm coming on her too fast."

"Then you can take her to the club," said Blu.

Jalin and Jewel had worried expressions on their faces.

"What is it with you and the club?"

"Well, every night after going, we have fun afterwards."

Jewel blushed.

"Dad! I'm trying to smooth her, not creep her out."

Blu smiled.

"Gotcha."

Jalin thought about it. Smoothing her would probably end up mating with her that night. He blushed. Jewel looked at her Blu bird with a disappointing look.

"Blu, stop messing with Jalin's feelings. You're acting like a jerk."

"I know, but I just wanted to see his priceless look again."

Jewel slapped Blu across his face.

"Ouch. What was that-"

"Don't act like you don't know."

Blu shut his beak and looked at Jalin. His son seemed to be deep in thought. He sighed and took a step forward towards his son.

"Probably your mother's right, for the hundredth fifty-third time."

"Times two," giggled Jewel.

"Whatever," said Blu. "Jalin, can I at least ask you this? How do you feel around Salvia?"

"To be honest, I feel I shouldn't leave. Mom was right, again, about the storm. It happened so I could meet her. I don't know if it symbolizes if she's the bird for me, but at least, we met."

Blu nodded.

"Good. I'm sure within time, the truth would reveal itself."

Jalin smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

Jewel took a step forward.

"Okay. Now it's my turn to ask a question. What's so wrong about me being right?"

"Nothing," said Blu. "It's just a saying."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. It's sarcasm, isn't it?"

Blu began to panic, but Jalin stepped in.

"It's just related to that saying: Mama knows best."

Jewel looked at a nodding Blu. She smiled.

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>Abe sat on the bed, shirtless. Dianna, who was dressed in pajamas, was resting against his back. The kids were resting with Angelica. Dianna had asked her because she wanted some 'me' time with her man. Abe was deep in thought. Dianna knew what he was thinking about.<p>

"Still have your mind on Salvia?"

"I could've sworn she was Blu's daughter, but I can't prove it with just a hunch."

"So, you're going to let it slide and believe the intern's words?"

Abe glanced back at her.

"Where you getting at?"

"Well, when you were younger, you would try to prove something if the one who did the proof failed. I remember in college that you proved the college professor when you built a sound device that changed sound waves into electrical energy. Now, thanks to you, sound is being studied as a potential energy source."

Abe smiled.

"Ah. My younger days. You're right. Even if the intern said he's right, I should investigate."

"Good. Now let me feel you tonight."

Abe grinned. He stood up from the bed as Dianna went for his pants. When she unbuttoned them, Abe clung onto his pants. She wondered why.

"Abe, what-"

"The dog's humping my leg."

Dianna looked down and saw Princess dry-humping Abe's leg. She chuckled.

"Guess she wants to join us," she joked.

Abe half-closed his eyes.

"It's not funny."

Dianna looked at Abe's expression and couldn't hold it in anymore. She busted out laughing. Abe groaned and looked down at Princess. The dog looked up and smiled. Abe got irritated.

"Off, Princess."

She didn't respond. Abe couldn't take it anymore and started to shake his leg.

"Abe, stop," said Dianna. "She'll finish soon enough."

"But-"

"I'm going to take a shower. She'll be done by then."

Dianna rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Abe looked at the humping Princess again and sighed.

* * *

><p>Salvia couldn't sleep. She was looking at the new moon outside. She didn't know why, but she always preferred to watch the new moon than the full moon. It was so mysterious. How could something so big be covered up, hiding the truth behind it? The mystery of herself was being put together, like a jigsaw puzzle. If she was a Spix's Macaw, was she really from Rio or were her parents from the States? What if…<p>

A tap on the slightly opened window disturbed her thoughts. She got out of her opened bird cage and walked towards the window along the table. She moved the curtains and saw Jalin. Since the window was a little open, pulling it big enough for Jalin to get in was a little bit easier, even though she, with his help, had to use the weight of her body. Jalin smiled and hopped in onto the table.

"Jalin, what are you doing here? It's ten."

He looked around the fancy hotel room to find Angelica and Abe's kids sleeping.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"This late?"

"We can't do it in the day. You're with Angelica. It's kind of impossible."

Salvia nodded. She looked back at Angelica and then faced Jalin.

"So, um, well, this is unexpected."

"I know, but, um… Gosh, I don't really have a good reason. I just wanted to show you Rio since it's your first time here."

Salvia smiled. Jalin was just trying to make her feel welcomed in this new place. After the events that happened, she needed someone to talk to. Angelica couldn't really communicate with her. Jalin seemed considerate towards her, and she felt comfortable talking to him.

"Okay, but no funny stuff. I went easy on you when we wrestled, so…"

"Wingtip promise."

"Wingtip promise," Salvia replied, smiling.

The two birds flew out of the room and soared through the city of Rio de Janeiro.


	8. Tour de Rio

Jalin and Salvia landed on the Christ the Redeemer statue's head. Salvia smiled as she saw Rio from high above. The city, though it was no Las Vegas or New York, looked marvelous. The night made Rio light up like a quiet town. Jalin extended a wing out.

"Welcome to Rio de Janeiro."

She faced Jalin.

"Jalin, this town looks so settled and wonderful."

"Yes. Growing up here all my life was the best. Especially with my family."

Family. Salvia huffed in sadness. Jalin looked at her with worried eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Salvia faced him.

"It's just that I've never experienced living in a true family. I don't know them, and obviously, they don't know me. If they did, they would've searched for me."

"I'm sure they didn't give up."

"But, Jalin. How long does it take to find a family member?"

Jalin looked down. How long did it take to find a family member? Aurora disappeared ten years ago. She was still out of his and his parents' lives. After two months of endless searching, they truly gave up all hope finding her. It was pointless to circle around for the hundred first time after the hundredth time.

"I can't answer that... Aurora's still missing."

Salvia's face softened. She shouldn't have called Jalin out. She was the one who brought it up, so it was her fault for this small argument.

"Jalin, I'm sorry," she said, putting a wing around his shoulder. "Can you show me other spots?"

Jalin lifted his head and slightly smiled.

"Yes. Um, how about the Maracanã?"

"What's that?"

"Follow me."

With Jalin leading the way, the two birds flew over the buildings and streets of Rio. Salvia looked down, marveling at each structure. It didn't look as high-classed as the United States prettier locations, but it was still beautiful. Salvia looked forward and saw a large dome in front of her sight. Jalin was slowly gliding down to it. Salvia followed him. The opened dome allowed the two birds to perch on the thousands of seats. They sat near the very green soccer field.

"Wow. This is very nice and big."

"Yeah. This is the Maracanã. It used to be the biggest stadium in the world. The 2014 World Cup was played here."

"Did you go?"

"Of course. My brother and I begged our dad until he agreed to take us. It was so awesome. One of the better days in my life."

"I take it you're a soccer fan," chuckled Salvia.

"Big fan of the sport. I have to give it for my home time: Brazil."

"I can already see the sparks flying. I'm sorry, but USA is looking good with their soccer team."

"On the contrary. The USA aren't going to be tough this year. They'll lose the 2026 World Cup."

"You wanna bet?" asked Salvia with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how about next time I'm in Rio or you come to the United States, we have to be the victor's servant for the week."

Jalin was shocked by this, but he smiled.

"Sounds diabolic. I love it."

"Deal?" wondered Salvia, extending her wing out.

"Deal," confirmed Jalin by shaking her wing with his wing.

"So, um, is there anymore to the tour, sir?" Salvia giggled.

"Well, there is the club."

"A club? Jalin, why didn't you tell me sooner? Let's get our feathers over there."

"You…um…want to go?"

"Of course. It'll be fun."

Jalin smiled.

"Alright. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Abe had snuck out of the hotel room and into the bird sanctuary. He could've knocked on the door, and the guard would let him in, but it wouldn't be any fun. He had snuck through a slightly opened window and slid in. He shortly fell on a smooth table and looked around. He was in the bird healing room.<p>

He looked around and noticed the sleeping birds in the healing room. He carefully walked passed them and came upon the entrance to the lab door. He opened it and looked around. Conveniently, the blood samples taken that morning were on the large metallic table in the center of the room. He smiled and walked to them. One was labeled Jalin and the other one was named Aurora.

"Alright," he said, grabbing the conical vial of Jalin's remaining blood sample. "Let's the testing begin."

* * *

><p>Jalin led Salvia into the club. The club was now in the attic of an old house. Jalin noticed that it go bigger in the couple of days they threw his going-away party. One thing that they had now that they couldn't serve with the kids at his party was alcohol. Everything else was arranged the same. Jalin and Salvia flew down from the window they entered through and landed near the table area.<p>

"Is it someone's bachelor's party?"

"No. This is how we party in Rio."

Salvia looked around. Birds of different species were dancing, singing, talking, or drinking. This was the biggest assembly of birds she had seen in one area being one thing the pet shop lacked: freedom from cages.

"Uncle Pedro and Nico still keep the place up really well," said Jalin, looking at a male American Purple Gallinule with his backup singers singing on the stage. "Too bad they retired from singing."

"Singing? Jalin, can you sing?"

Jalin looked at Salvia.

"No."

Salvia looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you telling me that because you're nervous?"

"What? N-n-no…well, to say the least… I guess I can sing."

Salvia chuckled.

"It's cute when you stutter."

Jalin blushed.

"Well, uh, do you want a drink?"

"Where do they serve drinks?"

"Follow me."

Salvia and Jalin walked to the bar made of Popsicle sticks. The Brazilian Teal, still there from when Blu and Jewel were younger, smiled at Jalin.

"Jalin, I thought you left."

"Things change, Paul. I like to introduce you to a friend."

Jalin looked back and faced Salvia.

"This is Salvia. This is her first time in Rio, so I'm taking her on a tour of the city."

Salvia extended a wing out.

"Hi."

Paul reached out and shook it.

"Hi Salvia. I'm Paul."

They dropped their wings.

"So, um, do you serve drinks?"

"Yes. I'm the bartender here."

"Oh, I don't want alcohol. Can I just have some water?"

The bartender smiled and got her a Barbie cup of water. Salvia grabbed it and looked at it curiously.

"You guys are sure fancy," she said, examining the pretty plastic glass.

She drank the water and put it down on the bar. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Salvia. Jalin, can I get you something? It's my last week."

"You're last week?"

"Yep. I'm retiring at the end of the week. Since you're here, you think you can stop by Sunday night for my retirement party?"

"Yep, I'll be here. Can you get me a Red Becherovka?"

"Coming right up."

Paul left to make the drink. Salvia looked at Jalin with a worried face.

"Jalin, we still need to fly. How do you expect to get home?"

"Don't worry. One drink won't make me different."

Paul came back with the drink. Jalin thanked Paul as he went to go serve another customer. Salvia watched as Jalin was about to gulp it down. Jalin noticed her stare.

"Would you care for a little sip?"

"No. I still can't believe you're drinking it."

"It won't kill me."

"It only takes one."

Jalin shook his head and chugged the beverage down. He set the empty cup on the bar and faced Jalin. His smiling face dropped when he looked at Salvia's disappointed look. Jalin looked around and smiled at the dance floor. He remembered Salvia implied she wanted to dance. That's probably why she wanted to go to the club in the first place. He faced her.

"Salvia, you want to dance?"

Salvia's face brightened up a little.

"I would love to."

They made their way to the dance floor. The birds that were at Jalin's going-away party were stunned as Jalin passed them. They were also shocked that Jalin had a girl macaw by his side that looked like him. Jalin and Salvia made it to the dance floor just before the next song went on. The American Purple Gallinule and his backup singers started the next song.

_[Chorus:]_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me._

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

_[American Purple Gallinule:]_

_I can see you over there  
><em>_Just chillin' with your girlfriends,  
><em>_Can't believe you're by yourself.  
><em>_You should be hear with me,  
><em>_Chillin' with me, drinkin' with me,  
><em>_Freakin' with me. Oooohhh whoa, whoa!_

_[Chorus:]_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me._

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

_[American Purple Gallinule:] _

_I can see it in your eyes that you're looking at the time.  
><em>_You wanna leave this party and I know you wanna leave with me  
><em>_To chill with me, to drink with me,  
><em>_To freak with me, oh baby!_

_[Chorus:]_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me._

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me._

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

_[_American Purple Gallinule_:] _

_Everybody sing along... _

_[All the singers:] _

_If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap [5x])  
><em>_If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap [5x])  
><em>_If you sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it,  
><em>_If you sexy and you know it clap your hands (clap [5x]) Yeah!_

_[Chorus:]_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me._

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me.  
><em>

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

_I see you looking at me  
><em>_I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
><em>_And I really want you to get close with me.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me._

_My drop tops in the parking lot  
><em>_And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
><em>_We can snuggle a little, more time to us.  
><em>_So won't you dance with me...dance with me!_

During the song titled "Dance With Me" by 112, Salvia and Jalin rocked their bodies with the mood of the music. They would circle around each other and pick up their dancing feet. At one point, Salvia grabbed his wing. She twirled around his lifted wing and stopped her by bringing her close. He let go, and they started to dance on their own, swinging their hips and moving their feathers.

When the song ended, the birds clapped. Jalin looked at Salvia and smiled. She shyly smiled back. The next song started, as the bird singer also knew how to mimic "Yeah!" by Usher. Before the song got through the first verse, Jalin was bonked out of Salvia's view by a Hyacinth Macaw. The Hyacinth Macaw, which was larger than Jalin, smiled at Salvia.

"Hey, girl."

"Hi," she plainly said.

She looked where Jalin was. Jalin got up and looked at the blue macaw angrily.

"Hey, Steven! Get away from her."

Irritated by the use of his real name, he faced Jalin.

"Shut it, Jalin boy! The name's Satanos."

"Right," Jalin responded sarcastically, "even though it's not."

"Jalin, want me to punch your freaking beak out again?"

Jalin flinched. Steven looked back at Salvia.

"You should get yourself a real male and go home."

"You're absolutely right."

Jalin's face dropped as Steven grinned wickedly. Salvia faced Jalin.

"Are you ready to go, Jalin?"

Jalin beamed as Steven stood there in disbelief.

"What?" questioned Steven angrily. "That loser of a bird. He can't even fight. I'll protect you, Baby."

Steven grabbed Salvia's wing, but Jalin knocked his wing off of her wing. Pissed, Steven faced him as he stood in between Steven and Salvia.

"Wings off, Steven. Why don't you go and find yourself another fun body tonight? You're good at that."

Steven's eyes started to burn with rage.

"You don't tell me what to do!"

With that, Steven punched Jalin in the head, knocking him unconscious. Salvia gasped and looked at the smiling Steven.

"See? How can he protect you, Baby? I'll take care of you from the mean birds."

"I can take care of myself from the mean birds. Watch."

Salvia clawed Steven's belly with her right talon. He bent down in pain. Salvia punched his head fiercely, knocking him down to the floor. She huffed and went to Jalin's side. The other birds had stopped dancing to look at the two fallen birds.

"Jalin? Jalin."

Jalin didn't respond. He needed a quiet place to recover. Salvia began to pick him up, but she soon realized he was too heavy to carry. Paul confronted Salvia after hearing the commotion.

"What happened?"

"Jalin's unconscious," explained Salvia. "He was knocked out by a jerk of a bird."

"Oh man. Well, it won't be the first time we carry him home. Arnold!"

A Red-and-Green Macaw appeared from the crowd.

"What is it, Paul?"

"It's Jalin. He's out again."

"Did he max out again?" laughed Arnold.

Salvia and Paul looked at Arnold with cold stares. Arnold stopped laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"No," replied Salvia. "He was punched out."

Arnold lifted his head up with curiosity.

"A fight? Jalin has never been in an actual fight before. With who?"

"Some bird named Steven."

Paul and Arnold looked at each other and then looked back at Salvia.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"It was a big blue macaw with yellow feathers around his eyes named Steven. Why?"

Arnold looked down at Jalin.

"Steven, or Satanos, has been bullying Jalin ever since Elena left him a year ago. He convinced Elena that Jalin wasn't a strong enough bird and knocked Jalin out. Jalin didn't like the idea fighting or aggressive arguing. Luckily, Leoncio was there and won the fight against Steven. Elena left Jalin and went with Leoncio. They got over the breakup, but Steven has always taunted Jalin in saying he would never find a girl. Something must have giving the courage to stand up to Steven."

Salvia looked down at the unconscious Jalin and smiled.

"Well, let's return Jalin to his den."

Arnold flew over Jalin and picked him up with his feet. Arnold started to fly out of the club.

"Arnold!" called Salvia. "Wait for me!"

Salvia bowed at Paul.

"Thank you."

She flew off to catch up with Arnold. Paul watched as she left. He smiled.

"Jalin, you found a mate, didn't you?"


	9. The Morning After

Tulio walked into the bird sanctuary with a concerned Angelica, a comforting Dianna, and sleepy kids. The morning rays brightened the bird healing room. The two walked through the room as Angelica began to panic again.

"Tulio, it's just that she's special to me," she slightly sobbed. "It's just that when I woke up, she wasn't there. What if she flew off and…and…"

"I know. Don't worry. We'll find her."

Tulio opened the door to the lab to find a sleeping Abe. He had his face on the metallic table, drooling slightly. Alex walked around Tulio and saw Abe. Too sleepy to get his dad, he called his mom.

"Mom, I told you Dad was here."

Angelica, Dianna, and Kassandra walked into the lab to witness the sleeping Abe. Dianna walked over to her husband and smiled kind of mischievously. She lowered to where her mouth was next to his ear.

"Abe!"

The loud, demanding voice shocked Abe from his sleep. He fell from the stool he slept on and slammed the floor. He lazily looked up to see his wife looking down at him.

"Good morning, Honey," replied Abe as if he wasn't in trouble.

Dianna shook her head and helped Abe up. He cleared his eyes and looked around, remembering about last night. He faced his wife, who wore summer clothes that symbolized she got out of bed an hour ago. He, still in jeans and a buttoned Hawaiian shirt, smiled nervously.

"Oh," he responded, realizing he was in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" Dianna asked in an annoyed tone.

"Didn't you read my note?"

"What note?"

"The one on the nightstand on your side of the bed."

"No."

Abe sighed, instantly blaming the dog. Stupid Princess.

"Well, I was going to the lab to run some tests."

"Tests?" questioned Tulio. "You mean for Salvia? But we already concluded that test."

"I know, but I'm close now. I just need one more thing to make sure my theory is correct. Angelica, where's Salvia?"

"That's the problem," said Dianna. "We can't find her. She disappeared in the middle of the night."

"Well, that's a bummer, but I'm pretty sure where we can find her. We just need Blu's help."

* * *

><p>Jalin lazily woke up. He looked around and noticed he was in his den. He tried to recall the events from last night. He was punched out by Steven, who was trying to hit on Salvia. It seemed he succeeded; Salvia wasn't there with him. Once again, he had been shown up by Steven. He was now all alone.<p>

"Jalin?"

Jalin looked up and saw Salvia walking into his den. He slowly formed a heartwarming smile. Salvia walked over to the standing up Jalin, who was near the back wall of the den. Salvia set the passion fruit she found down and gently brushed Jalin's face with her wing.

"It doesn't look too bad. No black-eye or any damage your physical appearance. Does anything hurt?"

"There's a little sting, but nothing too bad."

Salvia beamed.

"Well, I'll take your word for it, but tell me if something starts to hurt."

"Okay, Doctor," Jalin chuckled.

Salvia, knowing that he was just teasing her, smiled and rolled the dark passion fruit towards Jalin.

"Here, I got this for you."

Jalin looked at the fruit curiously and faced Salvia.

"From the jungle? But how-"

"Well, I figured I should conquer my fears too. Jalin, I know about Elena."

Jalin looked down.

"Oh, I see."

Salvia comforted Jalin by putting a wing around him. He lifted his head and smiled at her. She returned the affection.

"Thank you."

He looked down at the passion fruit.

"You wanna piece? We can share."

"I would love to."

Jalin used his talon as a knife to cut the fruit in half. After he broke through some of the skin, he pulled it apart with his beak. Jalin picked up a piece and offered it to Salvia. She giggled slightly and grabbed the halved fruit from Jalin's grasp by using her beak. She set it down in front of her and started to eat. Jalin grinned.

"Salvia, I'm wondering how you were able to navigate through the jungle."

Salvia looked up at Jalin.

"I can't really explain. It's like I know where is where, if that makes sense. I just...feel at home."

Jalin's face softened into a smile.

"Well, I want you to feel comfortable. You might consider this your second home. Maybe your permanent home."

Jalin blurted out the last statement without thinking about it. Salvia smiled, forming a small blush. Jalin remembered the words he spoke and returned to eating his food in his own awkwardness. Salvia broke the silence.

"You want me to stay?" wondered Salvia. "With you?"

Jalin lifted his face, showing some fresh stains on his beak from the passion fruit. Salvia giggled softly.

"Well, I… You know…just stay. I mean if you want to…with me. But-"

"Still cute when you stutter."

Jalin blushed. Salvia approached him and grabbed both of his wings with her wings. He seemed shocked about her motion, but he soon relaxed as she put her beak on his beak. They kissed passionately, savoring each other tongues. To what made it seemed for a few seconds seemed forever for them. They parted from the kiss and smiled at each other with blushing faces. Salvia giggled, noticing Jalin still had some passion fruit stains on his beak.

"Jalin, you still have some stains on your beak. Let me get those off for you."

They came together for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"So, you're official?" asked Jewel.<p>

Elena and Leoncio nodded. They had visited their parents' den to tell them the news. They were now officially considered mates. Blu and Jewel smiled contently.

"That's great," said Blu. "I think a family dinner would be a great way to celebrate. We can hold it tomorrow. That way, it gives us time to plan."

"That's wonderful, Papa," said Elena.

"Let's see then," said Leoncio. "We need to tell Christina, Victor, Claudia, Manuel, and Jalin."

Jewel faced Blu.

"We should also invite Salvia. That way, she feels more comfortable here."

Blu nodded. Elena and Leoncio had questioning expressions.

"Who's Salvia?" asked Elena.

"She's a Spix's Macaw from the States," explained Blu. "She came here to see if she was really a Spix's Macaw with Abe, and she was also checked if she was related to us. She was not, meaning that there was another pair in the States."

Leoncio's eyes widened.

"Woah. That's too much information at once."

"I think you'll like her," said Jewel. "She's a nice bird."

Elena smiled.

"Yeah. I would like to meet her. It's not every day that we see a Spix's Macaw not related to us."

"Yeah," agreed Leoncio. "It'll be the first, like last night."

Leoncio grinned as Elena blushed. Jewel smiled and faced Blu. She looked back at Leoncio.

"Well, at least you got one trait from your father."

A knock echoed up to the tree den. The Blu family walked out and looked down. Blu smiled and flew down. His family followed. He landed on Abe's shoulder. Jewel took Dianna's shoulder as Leoncio and Elena perched on Tuilo's shoulders.

"Blu, I need a favor from you. I need to find Jalin's den."

Blu looked at his friend curiously.

"I know what you're thinking. Well, actually I don't, but I have my reasons for finding Jalin. His future could depend on it."

Jewel worriedly squawked. Dianna, who held Alex's hand, turned her head towards Jewel and smiled.

"Don't worry. He's not in any danger. Abe just wants to run the blood test again."

"The blood test?" wondered Blu. "Didn't the intern run it five times? Why do they want to run it again?"

"I guess it's to make sure," said Jewel. "It might be they found something that can make him sick. In that case, we better show them."

Blu nodded. He and his family took to the air and flew through the jungle so that the humans could see them. Abe looked back at Dianna and Tulio.

"I'll follow them and come back after I know where it is. Call me if there's a problem."

Abe started to run to catch up with Blu. His son watched him as he sprinted through the jungle. Alex looked up at Dianna.

"Mom, why is Dad chasing the birds?"

"He's not chasing them. They're leading him to find another bird to make sure of something."

"Oh. Okay. For a second, I thought Dad just crazy chasing the birds."

Dianna was going to punish Alex for calling his father out, but she thought about it.

"He's not crazy, Alex. He's just a maniac when it comes to this stuff."

"A manic? Isn't that the same thing?"

"I guess."

"So are you crazy too, Mom?"

Dianna slapped the back of her son's head.

"No. Why did you say that to me?"

Alex sobbed, "Because my teacher said only crazy people followed crazy people."

Dianna thought about it. Even though she was going to yell to Mr. Duff again for teaching the wrong things, she knew the inconsiderate kindergarten teacher was most likely right.


	10. Theory

Jalin woke up from his nap only to see his family there. They all had surprised looks on their faces. He wondered why. He looked to his right and saw that Salvia was sleeping right beside him. He smiled shyly and faced his family. Blu walked up to Jalin.

"Wow, Jalin. You work fast."

Jalin knew what he meant and blushed.

"Dad, we didn't do that!"

Salvia lazily opened his eyes due to the commotion she heard. She saw Blu and looked to her side to see how close she was to Jalin. She remembered them cuddling, which made them go to sleep. She blushed faintly and stood up.

"Oh, it's not what you think."

She looked towards the entrance of the den and saw three other blue macaws. She recognized Jewel, but the other two were strangers. They looked like Blu and Jewel, meaning that they were most likely Jalin's siblings. She approached them and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name's Salvia. You must be Jalin's siblings."

Elena smiled and walked up to her.

"Hello. My name is Elena."

Leoncio smiled at her.

"The name's Leoncio."

"Nice to meet both of you."

Leoncio looked at Jalin and grinned. Jalin knew why he was grinning and sighed. Why did Leoncio inherit his father's perverted personality?

"We didn't do _**that**_."

Salvia stiffened and blushed as his words traveled through the air. Jalin realized that she heard it and shyly looked down. Blu couldn't help but chuckle at his son's actions. He and Jewel walked up to Jalin.

"You and Salvia are getting quite acquainted," whispered Jewel. "I'm guessing you took my advice."

"Well, I took both. She wanted to go to the club, so I took her there. Just one song made us dance and then I got punched out by a Hyacinth Macaw."

"A Hyacinth Macaw? Mejo, are you okay?"

"Yeah. You should thank Salvia for taking care of me."

"So, I'm guessing you're not leaving now," brought up Blu.

"Well, no. Salvia and I are dating."

Blu and Jewel warmly smiled.

"Well, history does repeat itself. It reminds me the first day I met your mom. One day turned into forever, and I would never take it back."

Jewel looked at her mate with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, Blu."

Jewel came in for a kiss. As his parents shared a passionate kiss, he walked over to Salvia. Elena and she were chuckling about something. Leoncio walked up to him and smiled at his brother.

"Well, Brother. All I can say is that I'm grateful for you. You found yourself a pretty bird for you, and I have my mate."

"Yeah," Jalin breathed before he finally registered the last part of what Leoncio said. "Wait, mate?"

"Well, Elena and I are official. We wanted to invite you to the dinner our parents suggested. It's tomorrow. Think you can come?"

Jalin smiled.

"Of course. After all, it's my baby brother's dinner."

"Don't push me, Jalin," said Leoncio in a semi-serious tone.

Jalin laughed a bit. Leoncio shook his head and patted his brother's back painfully. Jalin stopped with a slight pain in his eyes.

"Okay, okay," said Jalin. "Geez, Brother. Can't you take a joke?"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that. Besides, that's not the only reason why we're here."

"What do-"

"Damn, Jalin. You should've made your den closer to the ground."

The birds looked towards the outside of the den to see Abe, well, Abe's face for the most part. He smiled at them. Jalin approached the man who saved his family so many years ago.

"Jalin, I need you to come back to the sanctuary."

Jalin looked at Abe curiously.

"It's because I need to run another blood test."

Jalin shivered a bit. The needle stung like a bee's sting. Sucking out his blood made him drowsy, and he would've passed out if Abe hadn't fed him. He scooted towards Salvia.

"C'mon, Jalin. I need you to be brave. The test is important to all of us."

Salvia saw that Jalin was nervous. She understood how painful the needle was. She was there with Jalin. Salvia wrapped her wing around one of Jalin's wing. He looked down and lifted his head towards Salvia. She gave a heartwarming smile to Jalin. The way Salvia smiled gave him the confidence to confront Abe. He walked over to Abe, still holding Salvia's wing.

"I had a feeling Salvia was with you. Angelica had been worrying about you all day."

Salvia's eyes widened. Of course, she had forgotten. She had been too content with Jalin that Angelica was the last thing on her mind. She felt horrible for making Angelica worry about her. Salvia released Jalin's wing and walked outside. She looked down from the branch. Abe chuckled.

"She's back at the bird sanctuary with my daughter, Salvia," explained Abe.

Salvia looked back at Jalin and walked to him.

"Oh my gosh. I feel horrible. We should've left a note or something."

"Well, let's go to the bird sanctuary. Abe said that she's waiting there."

"Okay."

Jalin looked at Abe and nodded. Abe smiled and looked down. He didn't realize how high he was. He began to position himself for his descent down, but he accidentally lost balance. He fell off the tree, hitting a couple of branches on the way down. A prickling bush cushioned his fall. Dianna, Tulio, and Alex had just made it to the tree where Jalin's den was. Dianna had seen her husband land face-first in the bushes. She walked up to him.

"Climbing trees again?" she sighed.

Abe stood up from the bush and brushed his clothes with his hands.

"You know me, Dear."

Dianna smiled.

"Yep. Youth never seems to fade away from you."

"And neither from you."

Dianna came closer to him and gave him a kiss. After two seconds, they parted from the kiss, each with smiling faces.

"Not in public. Yuck. How embarrassing."

They looked down and saw their son.

"Alex, we're miles away from civilization," explained Abe. "How is it embarrassing?"

"I know, but anyone can be here. It's still open to the public."

"Well, no," said Tuilo. "This is all private due to the EPA and other organizations."

"Oh," Alex simply said. "But still, it's just icky. Trading each other's spit."

Abe chuckled.

"When you fall in love, you'll understand."

The humans started walking back to the sanctuary as the birds guided through the jungle.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kassandra asked Angelica.<p>

Both girls were waiting for Abe and the others at the sanctuary. Kassandra was at Angelica's side as she mended a bird's broken wing.

"They'll be here," she answered as she finished wrapping a new bandage around the parakeet.

The green parakeet chirped. Angelica smiled. Kassandra looked at the bird.

"Will it be okay?"

"In a few more days," answered Angelica. "Then it can go back living in the jungle."

"So you work here now? You not running the pet shop?"

Angelica smiled.

"The pet shop is the job I like. I could never quit working at the shop. I'm just helping Tulio as he's out."

"Oh, good. You the only one I trust if Princess breaks."

Angelica smiled.

"How is Princess?"

"She great," smiled Kassandra, but it faded slowly away into a wondering look. "Daddy seems to not like her. We went to the beach and took Princess. She ran to the water and did number one. Daddy got a paper from the officer and started saying naughty words Mommy said we should never say, but I don't understand. I go number one in the water, and no one gets mad."

The door opened. Angelica and Kassandra watched Abe, Dianna, Tulio, and Alex enter the room. Angelica looked at the lightly scratched Abe.

"What happened?"

"I fell off a tree."

"What were you doing climbing a tree?"

"Getting Jalin."

The blue macaws flew through the opened door and landed on the long, metallic table that had Salvia's cage on it. Salvia smiled at the first sight of Angelica and flew towards her. She landed on her shoulder and rubbed her head against Angelica's cheek. Angelica smiled.

"I missed you, Salvia. You had me worried."

Leoncio watched Salvia and faced Jalin. He walked up to him and whispered.

"Wow. She's more of that human's bitch than yours. Just like Papa is with Linda."

"Shut up, Leoncio," said Jalin.

"What was that about me?"

Leoncio looked back and looked at Blu, who stood a few inches away from them.

"Nothing," Leoncio smiled.

"Boy, I may be old, but I'm not deaf."

Abe walked up to Jalin.

"Jalin, are you ready for this?"

Jalin nodded. Abe picked him up and walked to the back door to the lab. Abe smiled at him.

"Jalin, thanks for being brave. I honestly thought you were going to put up a fight, because I could've also used your siblings' bloods for testing."

Jalin had a dumbstruck look. Abe was right. Since they were all related, the blood test would have the same result if Leoncio or Elena did it. He squawked as the door closed behind him. Salvia flew down and confronted Blu and Jewel.

"Um, did I hear that correctly?"

Blu nodded.

"I didn't know he cussed that extreme," said Salvia. "I thought it would go only as far as damn or asshole. I never imagined him saying the f-word."

"Yeah," Jewel sighed. "Jalin's almost like his father in every way."

Blu faced Jewel.

"The way you make it sound is like a bad thing. Remember, I'm the bird you mated with, and you love it."

Jewel smiled while she blushed.

"Well, yeah. You've been good to me, Blu, and I wouldn't have picked any other bird."

Blu and Jewel came in together for a kiss. Salvia looked at the door Jalin disappeared through. She smiled. Love will have it flaws, but it was those flaws that made love stronger. Now, all they had to do was wait.

An hour of waiting had passed. Leoncio and Elena had cuddled next to each other to go to sleep. Dianna had taken the kids out to get some lunch. They were going to bring back some tacos for Angelica, Tulio, and Abe. Blu and Jewel lied down in a relaxed position. In front of them was a standing Salvia. Her eyes stared at the lab door.

"It's all déjà vu to me," said Jewel. "Didn't we do this a couple of days ago?"

"I feel that days repeat themselves sometimes," said Blu. "It's like the same stories, but they are told in different perspectives. It's Disney all over again."

"I like the Disney stories. Reading them to the kids was always fun."

"Yeah, but it's the same thing, well most. There're always two people from different worlds or lifestyles, usually the opposite sex, and then at the end, they fall in love with each other. It's just the plot is different. The backbone idea is the same, but it's just a different view of it: "Aladdin", "The Little Mermaid", "Beauty and the Beast", "Wall-E", "Lady and the Tramp"…"

"All those stories seem similar to our life but just told differently," Jewel mentioned.

"How could it be? Those are just fantasy stories. This is real life."

Jewel smiled and looked at Salvia.

"Salvia, why don't you relax a bit? Abe will finish with Jalin when he finishes with Jalin."

"I know, but-"

The door of the lab finally opened. Jalin flew through the door and landed next to the group of Blu, Jewel, and Salvia. Abe came marching through the door with some papers in his hands. Salvia hugged Jalin, which caused him to smile.

"I didn't know you would miss me so much," he smirked.

Salvia let go of the embrace and looked at Jalin.

"What kept you so long?"

"Well, I guess Abe took and little too much blood from me, and I passed out. I woke up fifteen minutes ago with some food and water in front of me. I was eating the whole time as Abe finished the testing."

"So, what did Abe conclude?" asked Blu.

"I don't know. He just got the results and walked to open the door."

Leoncio woke up, hearing his brother's voice. He saw Jalin and woke up Elena. She yawned and opened her eyes to see her brother. They walked to him.

"Hey, Jalin," greeted Leoncio. "That took longer than expected."

"How do you know? It seemed that you two were sleeping."

"Well, we didn't get enough sleep last night," said Elena.

"Well, of course. You guys became mates."

The young couple blushed. Jalin smiled and looked up at Abe. The other birds also turned their attention towards Abe. Abe looked from the results and faced Angelica.

"Why did you do it?"

The eyes fell on Angelica. She stood confused.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The first time we took the test, Jalin's blood sample was tainted before the intern got them."

"You have no proof to accuse me of it."

"Yes, I don't, but that doesn't mean you're not guilty of it. I just want to know why."

Angelica looked at Abe's face and sighed.

"Listen, it wasn't my fault."

Everyone's eyes, except Abe's eyes, widened. Angelica looked down.

"When I set Jalin's blood on the counter, a shelf above the vial had some chloroform above it. Something, like a rat, moved along that shelf and dropped the glass containing the chemical. The glass cracked on the shelf, because a puddle was formed on the shelf. Some drops leaked down and splashed into the conical vial that had the cap missing. When I came back with Salvia's blood, I saw the mess. I looked back at Tulio. He was making sure the birds were alright. I was going to tell him, but Jalin looked like he couldn't survive another blood test. I thought that the intern would figure it out and filter the blood out, but I guess I was wrong. I cleaned up the mess before Tulio saw it."

Abe faced the shocked Tulio.

"Wow, Tulio. I know you're underfunded, but I didn't know it was to the point to where you don't have caps for conical vials."

"But we could've waited until Jalin was better," said Tulio. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't her fault," defended Abe, "but she concluded that chloroform spilled into Jalin's blood, which had a probability of its own. It could have spilled in, but at the same time, it could have not. There is no reliable proof that said a doctor did it, but having rats in the lab could. It explained the rat droppings I found in the corner of the lab."

"Wait. I got rats. Dang, I need to call the exterminator."

Tulio got out his cellphone and was about to dial for the exterminator.

"Wait," said Abe. "You may want to hear the results before you dial that exterminator."

Tulio nodded and dropped his hand. Abe looked at the paper and extended his hand out for Tulio and Angelica to see the paper closer. Abe smiled as the doctors looked at him with surprised faces.

"They are related."


	11. Remembering Part I

"They're related?" questioned Tulio.

Abe smiled.

"Yeah. I always had a feeling they were."

Abe walked over to the blue macaws and smiled at Salvia.

"Salvia, I want to introduce you to your family."

He pointed at Blu and Jewel with an open palm, closing any gap between his fingers.

"Blu and Jewel. They are your parents."

Salvia was still in shock about the news. Even the Blu birds were still trying to process the information. If Salvia was related to Blu and Jewel, that would mean she wasn't previously called Salvia. Jalin had told her ten years ago, a chick, his sister, named Aurora disappeared. It was possible she was that chick, meaning her real name was Aurora. Still shocked, Jewel walked up to her and gently grabbed one of her wings.

"I had a feeling that you were…"

Salvia retracted her wing from Jewel's wing.

"How could… What…huh… Wait! This is all… It's… It's just too much."

"Please, calm down."

Salvia took a deep breath and exhaled smoothly. She looked at Jewel. She turned around and walked to her cage. A mirror hung in the bottom of the cage. Salvia went in the cage and looked at the mirror, studying her image. She peeked from the side of the mirror to Jewel and looked closely at her. She did somewhat resemble Jewel, and her dark wingtip feathers looked similar to Blu's dark shaded feathers. Blu walked over to the opened door of the cage.

"Aurora?"

She faced Blu as soon as he called her that.

"Blu… Please don't call me that. My name is Salvia. How...can I be…Aurora?"

Tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"I-I don't even kn-know," she continued. "It-it's just…"

Salvia began to weep softly.

"Um, Salvia? Can you please walk out of the cage?"

She looked at Blu, who was actually her acclaimed papa, and nodded. She slowly walked to him. Abe watched as she did and figured out what was going on. The truth was too overwhelming. They needed some private time to figure their thoughts out. He faced the doctors.

"I think we should allow some privacy. I kind of feel awkward just standing here as this unfolds itself."

The doctors figured he was right, and the trio of humans left the room. The Blu birds were now the only creatures in the room. Salvia walked out of the cage and looked at her father. He warmly smiled. She looked down, which caused Blu's smile to drop.

"So," began Salvia, still looking down at the table, "if I am this Aurora chick, then you and Jewel are my parents?"

"Yes," answered Jewel as she walked up to Salvia.

Salvia looked up and glanced at Jalin, Leoncio, and Elena.

"So, they are my siblings?"

"Yes," Jewel nodded.

"And we are a family?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I think I would remember my family."

Jewel and Blu looked at each other with worried faces. They faced Salvia.

"But Salvia, the test-" started Blu.

"What about the test?" she asked angrily. "It could be wrong too, just like that last one."

"It could be-"

"There! You just said it! How- What- I…I…have to go."

Tears rolled down Salvia's cheeks. She flapped her wings and left the room through the opened window in a hurry. Blu and Jewel looked back. Instead of feeling happy like in those fantasy stories, it was just hurt and discomfort. Jewel walked up to Blu.

"Blu, I feel so horrible."

"I do too. We should find her and explain ourselves. She needs us more than ever."

Blu and Jewel took off to find their long-lost daughter. Jalin and his siblings watched as their parents left. Leoncio faced Jalin.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Jalin asked plainly. "Aurora's back. The truth will be exposed."

"Not exactly. As long as Aurora doesn't get her memory back, we're in the clear."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Listen, Jalin. You know how much crap we will be in if Aurora figures out her past? We will be in so deep that any bird will not even want to talk to us because of the stench, even after infinity showers."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Well, you are closest to her. Comfort her, but make sure her memory doesn't come back. I've seen it in T.V. shows where the lost family member lives with his or her family happily without really knowing the truth. Make sure that it happens like that."

"You do know that's all acting and part of the script."

"If they can make it work, why can't we?"

"Yeah, but that's-"

"You have a better idea of not being shunned out?"

Jalin thought about it. He sighed when nothing came to mind.

"Fine."

Jalin flapped his wings and took off. Elena looked at Leoncio.

"But how long can we make a lie last before the truth spills?"

"As long as it takes. What we did was unimaginable, and we can't take it back. I wish there was another way, but I can't find one."

Leoncio was right. They had to continue to lie to live a content life of never being shamed by other birds. She sighed and grabbed one of Leoncio's wings with her wing. The two birds looked at each other; each had the worrying face of Aurora might figuring out the past.

* * *

><p>Salvia looked down from the Christ the Redeemer Statue. She sighed as tears still poured out of her eyes. What she heard…was horrible. If they were all family, why did she forget them, and why did they forget about her? The test… The test could be wrong again, but Angelica said Jalin's blood was tainted last time. She trusted Angelica's judgment. If that was the case, then all of it was true. She sat down, curled herself close to her knees, and cried.<p>

Then Blu and Jewel are my parents. How can that be? Sure, I look like them, but I want there to be a small chance the test was wrong. Facing them for the first time… God, it's so unbearable. What happened? Did I run away? Did they cast me aside? Did they abandon me? Why can't I remember!

"Salvia?"

She looked up and slowly turned around. Blu smiled at her. She turned back, away from him.

"What?"

"I know this is hard."

"Hard? Hard!" She then stood up and faced Blu angrily. "Of course it's all hard!"

Blu was frightened by this action, but he just smiled.

"You think this is funny!"

"It's just that…you remind me of your mother when we were younger."

Salvia's face relaxed.

"Still," she said in an irritated way, "this isn't a joke."

She walked back to her spot she was at and sat down. Blu sighed and sat next to her.

"You know how I was able to find you so quickly? When I'm down, confused, frustrated, or anything else, I come here to reflect on what happened. I think this statue holds some mystery to it. It always relaxes me, and the scenery of Rio also helps."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Salvia without facing Blu.

Blu looked towards the several houses of Rio, thinking.

"Mm. It happened ten years ago. Jewel and I had returned from our date to pick up you kids from Tulio's home. Linda, my owner, came with us in tears. She gave us a note that said you couldn't live with us and had to run away. You wrote that you were the accident of the family and should be fixed. Your mother and I gathered our friends and went out searching for you. We that since you were a chick, you couldn't have gone far. We searched and searched and searched. We hardly ate, slept, or spent time as a family. We were all searching for you. After a week, we had to call off the search for our friends.

Just because the search was over didn't mean we stopped looking for you. Everywhere Jewel and I went, we still had that hope of finding you. I would even do some night searches after your mother fell to sleep in tears. Three months passed, and we had no luck. We had to face facts. You were most likely gone. I had always told Jewel you weren't dead. You were very smart and cunning for your age. I had a strong feeling you would survive.

So, our lives continued our lives. It was hard. Jewel was still grieving over you. One day, she told me to look over the kids because she needed a bath. I agreed, and she left. She didn't return for an hour, which was very unusual. I was about to go look for her when she was being carried by my friend Fides. She explained that Jewel had tried to drown herself. The whole experience…huhhhhh. I can't describe it."

Salvia faced Blu.

"So, I ran away?"

"Yeah," breathed Blu and then he faced Salvia, "but you're back. My daughter is back."

Salvia smiled a little bit.

"So, I do have a family," she said and looked out towards Rio. "But I can't remember anything from my childhood."

"Probably if you saw something from your childhood, it could trigger your memory," said Blu. "It worked in _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_."

Salvia had a confused look on her face.

"The what?"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard of _The Legend of Zelda_,"

"Um, I'm sorry. No."

"Wow. I'm really a nerd bird."

Salvia chuckled and shook her head happily.

"Hey!"

Salvia and Blu saw Jalin and Jewel flying towards them. They landed on the arms of the statue. Jewel smiled at Blu.

"Oh, Blu. You found Salvia."

Blu nodded.

"Yeah. We were just here, talking."

Jewel looked at Salvia.

"Salvia?"

Salvia smiled.

"It's okay. I feel better. I just wish we knew sooner. The whole blood test being screwed up just prolonged this meeting."

Jewel walked up and wrapped her wings around Salvia. Salvia was a little shocked by this, but she accepted the hug nonetheless. After all, she needed one. They parted from the hug and faced each other.

"I just wish I remembered what happened to me. Blu told me you almost committed suicide because I was gone. Is that true?"

Jewel looked at her with shameful eyes.

"I did. I was too depressed that you were out of my life, Salvia. Every one of my children is special to me, and losing any one of them would devastate me. I was lucky that Fides saved me, because I wouldn't have been here today, seeing the daughter, gone for ten years, all grown up."

A tear of happiness rolled down Jewel's cheek. Salvia smiled and looked at Blu.

"I don't know if my memory can be restored, but I will try anything to get it back."

"Well," said Blu. "Something from your childhood here should help. The things you had…we never threw them away by some miracle you returned to us. They are in the den. We should probably go and hope it works."

"Okay, but can I speak with Jalin alone?"

Jewel and Blu looked at Jalin and then back at Salvia. They nodded and took to the skies. Jalin just stared at Salvia, still shaken up by the fact she was Aurora. Salvia walked up and grabbed both his wings. He looked down at their cuffed wings and then faced her. She slightly smiled.

"Jalin, I hope this doesn't change our relationship. I still really, really like you."

Jalin just smiled contently.

"No. I have the same feelings for you. It's just that I'm still recovering from the boulder that hit my head, if you get me."

"I get you, Jalin," smiled Salvia.

She came closer to him and gave him a kiss. It was a quick kiss to establish their relationship hadn't ended. They parted from the kiss.

"Jalin, thank you for being here with me. It's so… I don't know how to describe it."

"I understand."

Salvia beamed.

"Well, we can't let Blu and Jewel wait any longer. They've waited ten years for this moment."

"Alright."

The two birds flew off to catch up with Jewel and Blu. Aurora's mind kept on thinking about what happened to her in her childhood. Though he kept a smiling face, Jalin knew this happy dream would turn into a nightmare for him.


	12. Remembering Part II

"Oh, god. What if they know now?"

"Stop worrying, Elena. You're going to stress the eggs."

The young couple was at their parents' den. They had gone to the large den to see if their parents had returned. Elena was panicking on whether or not Blu and Jewel knew. Leoncio seemed pretty calm, which made Elena irritated.

"Why are you not panicking? What if they find out?"

"What can we do if they find out?"

Elena relaxed a little bit. Leoncio walked up to Elena and grabbed her wings.

"Listen, I know this is stressful, but what can we do? All we can do is wait and pray."

"Pray? Since when you are the religious type?"

"It's times like these you have to pray."

Elena half-closed her eyes.

"So you are panicking."

Leoncio was silent for a moment.

"Uhhhh. J-Just shut it."

Elena smirked, but her eyes told she was still scared about the lie being exposed. Leoncio wrapped his wings around her and pulled her in closer for a hug. Teardrops fell onto Leoncio. He sighed heavily.

"I know it's a lot on you, with your mood swings and all."

The tears stopped, and Elena narrowed her eyes.

"You should practice making me feel better, not worse."

Leoncio pushed out of the hug without letting go of her.

"How about this?"

Leoncio came for a kiss. Their beaks pressed against each other as the worries of the world were lifted away for the moment. They parted from the kiss after a few seconds, and Leoncio saw that beautiful smile Elena was hiding for the past hours now.

"Feel a little better?"

"A little, but I'm still worrying about the outcome of all this."

"Me too, but we can't really do anything. The only thing to do is hope if Jalin did his part right."

Elena relaxed a bit and looked outside. Her eyes widened. Leoncio curiously turned around and saw four Spix's Macaws heading towards the den. They landed on the branch and walked inside. They saw an overwhelmed Jewel, a content Blu, a curious Salvia, and an unsure Jalin. Leoncio assumed the worst and approached his parents.

"Listen. Before you yell at me, I want you to know we didn't know any better."

Blu and Jewel faced each other with confused looks and looked back at their son.

"Mejo, why would we yell at you?" questioned Jewel in a sweet voice.

Blu thought why and narrowed his eyes.

"Boy, did you have sex in our den?"

Leoncio looked at his parents in disbelief. They had no clue.

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry, Papa. It's just Elena and I got caught up in the moment and we were doing it on the floor near the wall. We made sure we didn't do it in the nest."

Blu and Jewel faced a very blushful Elena who was looking down, too embarrassed to face her family.

"Is this true?" asked Jewel.

Elena, still blushing, had enough confidence to lift her head up and respond.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Mama. You know how it is with young couples."

Jewel smiled slightly, remembering her younger days with Blu.

"I understand, but it's inappropriate to do it in here, especially now. We wanted to show your sister the den to help her."

"Help her?" wondered Elena.

"Yeah," said Salvia, walking up to her. "Blu suggested that if I was shown something from my past, then it could trigger my memory."

Blu faced Salvia.

"Salvia, can you please stop calling me Blu? It feels awkward to have my chick call me by my real name."

"Oh," giggled Salvia. "I guess I'm not accustomed to the whole father-daughter thing."

"I thought your real name was Tyler?" wondered Jewel.

Blu quickly faced her and narrowed his eyes.

"You know I hate being called that."

"Tyler?" wondered Leoncio. "Like Tyler Perry? You mean that director and actor that tries to make jokes that only black people get? That racist."

"See, this is why I hate it. Birds think it comes from Tyler Perry, which it doesn't. When Pedro found out, he kept on asking me if I was a cross-dresser or just gay."

"He makes good movies though," said Jewel.

"Yeah, I like them too," said Salvia.

Jalin cleared his throat and walked towards the stack of saved computer papers. They were in a corner, next to the unused computer papers. Jewel and Blu had kept the best drawings of the chicks throughout the years, even Leoncio's lopsided pictures. He dug through the pile and smiled when he found the paper he was looking for. He pulled it over to the blue macaws with his beak and set it down. Salvia looked down at the drawn paper. It was just a bunch of squiggles and circles. Jewel looked at the picture and smiled.

"I remember this," said Jewel. "It was one of the first pictures you drew."

"I drew this?" wondered Salvia. "Mm. Not very artistic."

"Welcome to Mama's side of the family," said Leoncio.

Jewel turned around and narrowed her eyes at her third child. Leoncio shut his beak.

"Does this help?" wondered Jalin.

Salvia studied the picture, trying to remember. She sighed.

"Not exactly."

"Well, Mom and Dad just kept our drawings."

"Not exactly."

Everyone faced Blu. Blu walked over to the nest.

"Good thing your siblings didn't have sex in the nest," he commented as he dug around the twigs, trying to find the paper.

He smiled when he found the folded paper. He walked back to the macaws and unfolded the paper. He laid it on the floor and pressed it out with his wings. He stood up and smiled.

"How about this? Though you never inherited my skill of drawing, you liked writing. You would make poems or just write stories reflecting your life. This is the last poem you made before you ran away."

Salvia looked at it and read it.

_I journey down this cave  
>A cave filled with darkness<br>That I know I can overcome  
>As long as there is hope<em>

_I walk down the path  
>Seeing the light a distant away<br>For what sees so near  
>Seems far away<em>

_With my sword by my side  
>As my only sign of light<br>I prevail through the darkness  
>In all hopes I will survive<em>

_Now I draw near  
>The live-changing challenges<br>I've conquered them all  
>My journey will finally come to an end<em>

_As I breathe for the first time  
>I see another dark cave ahead<br>But instead of sadness, I smile  
>Because I know hope conquers all<em>

Salvia looked up and smiled.

"It's a nice poem, even if it doesn't rhyme."

She looked down at it again. Her eyes widened as she skimmed through the words.

"I…I remember writing this. Ev…everyone was listen to Papa talking about…I think chemistry."

She faced Blu and Jewel and smiled.

"It's still fuzzy though."

"Do you remember what else happened that day?" asked Jewel. "Don't you remember bath time?"

Salvia pondered.

"Bath time, bath time," she thought aloud and looked back at Blu and Jewel. "You were getting ready for your date, I think."

"Good," said Blu. "Do you remember anything else? How about at night?"

"Nighttime? I remember a red-haired lady with glasses."

"That's Linda. What else?"

Salvia paused, thinking.

"She gave us sweets. I think it was some Red Vine."

Jewel and Blu groaned.

"We kind of figured she did," said Jewel. "What else?"

"Mm… After we ate, I was watching House M.D. I was also eating something very dry. I think it was popcorn. Someone then offered me a drink, and then I went to sleep. It was a sudden sleep, like someone drugged me."

"A human?" wondered Jewel. "Was it a bad man?"

"No, he looked like me, but he was older."

Salvia gasped and turned around to face the bird who drugged her.

"Jalin."

All eyes fell onto Jalin. Blu walked up to him with his eyes sending cold stares at him.

"Jalin?"

Jalin looked down at the floor in shame.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Blu asked angrily.

"Well…um…"

He looked around. He saw the saddened Salvia. She walked up to him with teary eyes.

"Jalin, what did you do to me that made me lose my memory?"

He stared into her eyes and knew he couldn't lie anymore. He was cornered. As soon as Salvia was confirmed as Aurora, the guilt was slowly eating him up. He had tried to conceal it for the past hours, but with the truth being so close, the guilt had overpowered him. He sighed.

"Salvia, I don't know how you lost your memory, but I was responsible for your disappearance. Leoncio and Elena were asleep. I drugged you to get revenge of taking my spot. You were always the favorite one, and I felt my spot was taken. I was jealous. It was a childish act I did, even if I was still a chick. I saw a truck getting ready to leave and carried you down. I put you in the bed of the truck and left. I thought the truck would be going around Rio, but I was wrong. You were gone for ten years, losing your memory and not knowing who you were, and I was the one responsible.

The macaws couldn't believe what they heard. Jalin looked down in shame. Salvia narrowed her eyes, filled with angry and hurt.

"You did this! You took ten years! Ten damn years of my life away! And just because you were jealous?"

Jalin stayed silent.

"How- This is unbelievable!"

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I hate you, Jalin!" she sobbed. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU! I trusted you, and you kept the truth from me. I can't be here. I have…t-to go. Forget Rio and everything else. As long as I'm here, I'm reminded of what you did. I have to get back home."

Jewel faced her daughter.

"But Meja, you are home."

"No, Jewel. This...is not home. Home is in Oregon. I'm sorry…but I can't…I can't stay here."

Salvia flapped her wings and left the den in a hurry, leaving a trail of tears behind her. Jewel and Blu watched as their long-lost daughter disappeared from their view. They slowly faced Jalin. Jewel glanced at him before she looked down at the ground.

"Get out," she whispered and then lifted her head with tears running down her eyes. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I can't believe you," said Blu.

"But Dad, don't I get-"

"Dad? Humph. You are not my son. Obey my mate's wishes and make your way out of the den. I think you overstayed your welcome."

Jalin looked at Blu and Jewel one more time and took off. Elena and Leoncio watched as their courageous brother left the den. Leoncio faced Blu.

"Hold on, Dad. I need to beat up Jalin on your behalf."

Blu nodded.

"Give him the same pain we felt for ten years."

Leoncio nodded and flew towards Jalin. Jalin was already about an eighth of a mile away from Blu's den. As he flapped his wings as fast as he could, Leoncio spotted him.

"Jalin. Jalin!"

Jalin looked back and saw his brother coming. He found a branch of a tree to land on. Leoncio landed next to Jalin, who was facing down at the ground.

"Jalin, why did you do that? Why did you blame it entirely on yourself?"

"I'm the oldest," he simply said.

"I know you long enough to know if you're lying, Jalin. Why did you take the entire blame?"

Jalin sighed.

"There's no point for all of us to get in trouble. You saw Dad's reaction. He says I'm not his son. You and Elena made Dad and Mom proud by starting a family of your own. I didn't want you, Elena, and your future chicks to be isolated from the family. We all knew we would get in trouble with this. At least, Dad is proud at you, Leoncio."

"But then, Jalin, what about you?"

"Me what?"

"How about your happiness?"

"Don't you get it, Leoncio? I was damned the day we got rid of Aurora. I was never meant to be happy or to be loved. I didn't want you to fall into your older brother's talons. As the oldest, I have to protect you and Elena, even if it means sacrificing my life. Goodbye, Brother."

Jalin flew off the branch and into the jungle. Leoncio looked as his brother vanished. He sighed.

"Brother…you're wrong. I still love you as my older brother."

Leoncio glided off the branch and flew back to his parents' den.


	13. You're Not The Only One

Abe was reading the paper in the lobby of the hotel the following morning. He grabbed his cup of coffee from the coffee table in front of him and sipped it as he continued to read the paper. He was the only one, besides the receptionist, in the fancy Ancient Greece-like lobby of the Copacabana Palace Hotel. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Angelica heading to the ceramic-looking check-out counter. She was rolling her luggage bag with her right hand and held a cage with her left hand. A sadden Salvia was in the cage. Abe folded the paper and set it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to Angelica, who had just checked-out.

"Hey, Angelica. You're up early."

"Yes. My flight leaves in three hours."

"Your flight?"

"Didn't Dianna tell you yesterday I was leaving today?"

Abe began to think.

_"Honey?"_

_ Abe was watching a movie that he rented. His eyes were focused on the scenes of a war movie between aliens and humans. It looked similar to __Halo__._

_ "Huh?"_

_ Dianna sighed._

_ "Can you stop watching T.V. and listen to me?"_

_ "I'm doing both," he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "What is it you want to say?"_

_ "Oh, Angelica is leaving tomorrow with Salvia. She told me to tell you."_

_ As Dianna said this, crossfire between humans and aliens happened in the movie. Abe didn't completely hear Dianna, but he responded nonetheless._

_ "Okay."_

Abe faced Angelica.

"I guess. I can't really remember."

"Well, yeah. I'm leaving today."

Abe looked at the Spix's Macaw.

"Salvia looks so sad. I thought she would be happy here."

"Maybe she's homesick."

"But what about Jalin?"

Salvia flinched and lowered her head even more.

"I tried that. Whenever I bring up the bird she appears to like, she just looks away or down. I don't know what happened, but I feel that she just wants to get away."

Abe looked back at Salvia. She inhaled deeply and breathed out in one big huff.

"I guess she's real depressed. Does Tulio know of this?"

"No, but if I tell him, he will forced Salvia to stay, which she doesn't want to."

Abe nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll be here for the remainder of the week. I need to spend more time with my family, and this is the only chance I got."

"Well, then. I'll be heading out now."

"Have a safe flight."

Angelica walked towards the entrance. Abe watched her as she did. Salvia looked up with her depressed eyes and faced him.

The only chance I got, she thought. Well, my chance was shot down when I learned who I was. Abe, I don't know whether to thank you or not. You brought me joy when you reunited me with my family, but also with that joy came great pain.

* * *

><p>Jalin just sat in the center of his den. The only things he had in his den were some old books, some pencils, and a small stack of computer papers. His head lied down on the floor, starring outside of the entrance. His body was motionless.<p>

Leoncio and Elena arrived and landed beside him. They looked at his brother and sighed.

"Jalin," called Elena.

Jalin moved his eyes to see them.

"What?"

"Get up," said Leoncio. "All this slouching around is bad for you. It's been a day around."

"Eighteen hours," responded Jalin unemotionally.

"Whatever. The point is that we are worried about you."

"Like that means anything."

Leoncio narrowed his eyes and kicked his brother in the stomach. Jalin flinched slightly and sat up, irritated.

"Hey, what was that for! I'm already in pain. I don't need anymore."

"You're more lively now. Good."

"Good? Leoncio, now is not a good time for me. Everyone hates me."

"We don't," said Elena smoothly.

Jalin's face eased. He looked slightly down.

"Still, Mama, Papa, and Salvia don't ever want to see me again. Probably our other brothers and sisters know and hate me as well."

"Jalin, let me ask you something," said Elena. "Do you love Salvia?"

He tensed at the question. The bird that he just met; the bird he danced with; the bird he dated with; the bird who now hated him. Probably she didn't love him anymore, but he thought otherwise towards her.

"That's why I hurt so much. I still love her."

Leoncio and Elena smiled.

"Then there's hope."

"What are you talking about, Sis? Hope? My hope died eighteen hours ago."

"Brother, I thought you were the smart one," said Leoncio. "When you were learning physics, how many times would you fail?"

"I don't know," he plainly answered. "It took me a while though."

"Exactly, you never gave up. Now, I ask for you to find the same determination."

"This is different."

"Is it?" questioned Leoncio.

Jalin turned around with his head slightly down and took a few paces away from his siblings.

"Listen, Jalin. Something changed in you when she was first here. You felt happy, overjoyed, next to her."

"But Leoncio, I already told you. I was never meant to be truly happy."

"We are not judged by fate if we are happy or not. Happiness is something earned. Now I ask you. Will you earn your happiness?"

Jalin faced Leoncio and Elena. He sighed.

"I need some time to myself. I'm going to take a quick fly around."

"Okay," said Elena. "Oh, and Jalin, it would mean a lot to us if you come by later tonight for dinner. It's in our den."

"But Mama and Papa will be there."

"Please?"

Jalin looked at her eyes and sighed.

"I should've never told you I was a fool for puppy eyes."

Leoncio and Elena smiled.

"Alright. Dinner's at seven tonight."

Jalin nodded and flew out of his den. His siblings watched him as he left, wondering if he would show up for dinner.

* * *

><p>Salvia was on the plane flying to the United States. She was in the cargo section to be more exact. There were other animals around her. They were talking about their experience in Rio while they were still in their pet travel cages.<p>

"Dude, Rio was awesome," said a young black Labrador Retriever.

"Tell me about," said a Tonkinese. "I hate the water, but the beach was nice and refreshing. It beats the cold in Canada."

"All I can say is that I can't wait until my owner and I come back," said a blue bird said.

Salvia looked at the bird in a cage near her cage. He noticed her, and she looked away. His smiling expression faded.

"Um, hello."

"Hi," replied the unhappy Salvia.

"The name's Luke."

"Salvia."

There was a moment of silence before Luke spoke.

"So, Salvia. How was your experience in Rio?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as a tear rolled down her feathers. "Looking at you is painful enough."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're a blue bird from Brazil, aren't you?"

"Originally. But now, I am friends with a person who took me in when I was injured. She's visiting her family in the United States, and I'm going for the ride."

"Then you must be another Spix's Macaw."

"A Spix's Macaw? What are the chances of me being a Spix's Macaw?"

"You'd be surprised," she said dully.

"So, you're one?"

Salvia nodded.

"Well, I can assure you that I'm no Spix's Macaw. I'm a Yellow-Naped Amazon."

"A Yellow-Naped Amazon?" wondered The Labrador Retriever. "I'm pretty sure you have some yellow."

"It's a mutation," explained Luke. "I was the only one in my family to come out like this."

"It must've been a shock to your parents when you were born," said the Tonkinese.

Luke smiled.

"It was. My parents accepted me, but my two brothers and one sister didn't."

Salvia faced Luke with curiosity.

"Did they eventually accept you?"

"When they were older. As a kid, they saw I got a lot of attention from my parents. My parents praised me for my intelligence and ability to soar through the sky faster than most birds. I would've been in the Birdie 900 if that day didn't happen."

"What day?"

"I don't really want to go in depth."

"Please, tell me. It'll make you feel better."

"Okay, but first, tell me why you're so curious."

"… To be honest, I was also treated wrongfully by a sibling. I lost my memory because of him. My parents were so happy when I returned to them after ten years, but after I learned the truth about…him getting rid of me, I just couldn't stay. He and I started a relationship, but when he told the truth, I knew…"

Salvia couldn't fight the tears. They trickled down to the floor of the cage. Luke nodded.

"I understand. Okay, so my story goes like this. After a couple of months of getting more praise than them, my siblings devised a plan to get rid of me. One night in the den, they tied my beak closed with a strong vine and carried me out of the den. I became aware of this during midflight. My brother was carried me. I tried to scrabble out because I thought other birds were robbing me, but it was pointless. They dropped me off in the part of the jungle I didn't know of and pulverized me to the point I was nearly dead. I lost consciousness.

The next day, I found myself in a cage. I looked around and found myself in a house. I was too weak to fly. I even pained me as I looked around. A lady in her mid-forties came up to me and smiled. I was scared at first. I had lived in the jungle and heard tales of what humans did. However, this lady was different. She nurtured me and gave me the love as a parent.

During my month healing, she got a call from her sister that she was sick. She brought me along to the United States. We spent a year in the States before her sister died. During that year, I grew attached to her. I didn't want to let that love go.

Well, she released me into the wild. I was reluctant to go, but she said that I belonged in the wild with my family. I remembered the old nest and went over there. My parents were still there. They welcomed me with opened wings. They called my siblings, which didn't seem too happy. I was told what happened during the course of the year I was gone. At the end, one of my siblings stated that the guilt was killing him and confessed what they did. Soon, the other two confessed.

My parents were obviously mad. I was too, but then I paused. My parents said that they hated my siblings for this crime. I remembered something about what my owner said. She said her brother hated her for getting her mom's house, but she said she never hated him, and he never truly hated her. Hating someone means that they are always on your mind. The only reason why you hated someone meant that they were special to you. I mean, they can't escape your mind, because you hold this grudge towards them. If they are always on your mind, you care about them. It might not be the care of nurturing, but you still care enough about them to not let them go. This gave me the understanding to forgive them and to love them as my siblings.

Now, we talk from time to time, but I decided to not destroy my friendship with my owner. She invited me to visit her other sister's house. I told my family, and they wished me a safe trip. So, that's that. The past is the past. If you live in the past, you will never reach your future."

Salvia took in what Luke said. His past was similar to her past. She just smiled.

"Well, Luke. You have a very forgiving heart, but I don't know if I have that same heart. My tale is more tragic."

"Salvia, our tales are similar. No tale is more tragic, because we lived through our own tragedies. I left out some hardships I suffered, because that's personal. I can say my tale is tragic to another bird, and he might say his tale is even more tragic. We shouldn't live tragic lives. Only we have the power to change them. After all, it's our future, and no one else's."

Salvia forced a smile and soon dropped it.

"I just need time. I'm going to take a nap."

Salvia lowered her neck and hugged herself. She closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.


	14. Dinner

There was a tap on his window. Abe and Dianna were cuddling with each other, watching an R-rated movie. Abe paused the movie with the television remote and walked towards the window. He opened the curtains and saw Jalin. Surprised, he opened the window and let the bird in. Jalin hopped onto the table aligned with the window. Dianna got out of the bed and walked to the window.

"Jalin?" wondered Abe. "What's up?"

He looked down on at the table and heaved heavily.

"Are you here for Salvia?" asked Dianna.

Jalin lowered his head even more.

"I wouldn't bring her up," Abe told his wife. "They appeared to have a fight. No wonder why Salvia seemed depress when she left."

Jalin slightly looked up, curious on what happened to Salvia. Abe noticed this and faced him.

"You are looking for her?"

Jalin nodded. He needed to try to explain himself. For once, Leoncio had spoken to his heart. In order for him to ever have a chance of happiness, he needed to fight for it. He wanted to take the short time he spent with Salvia and turned it into forever. It might be hard…extremely hard, but he had to try. Thomas Edison tried over a hundred times to get the light bulb to work. If he would've just given up, the world would most likely live without most, if not all, electronics. He would try to get his happiness back. After all, he still loved her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she left with Angelica. They're probably in flight back to Oregon."

Jalin flinched at the terrible news. If only he had enough courage sooner, then things would have been different. Well, he had hoped they would, but now, it didn't matter. Salvia was gone.

"Damn," he squawked. "If only I came sooner."

Curious Abe, unconscious of others' personal space, wanted to know what happened between Jalin and Salvia.

"Jalin, if you want my help, I need to know what happened."

Jalin looked up at Abe. Should he trust Abe with his personal life? Blu trusted him with his life. He had seen their relationship as a bro-to-bro thing. Jalin nodded. Abe walked over to his travel bag he kept his laptop in and got out a piece of paper and a pencil. He set them down in front of Jalin. Jalin picked up the pencil and began to write.

He loosely described the events after the first blood test. He stated he had had started a relationship with Salvia after taking her around the city. The relationship soon tuned more into a friendly one. Soon, the first test was proved false, and the truth was exposed. He explained Salvia was actually Aurora. He mentioned about what they did to her, including Leoncio and Elena. However, he wrote that he protected them and blamed the entire disappearance on himself. Now, his parents and Salvia hated him. Abe took in what he wrote and faced Jalin.

"Damn, Jalin. I didn't know that much drama was going on. All I can really say is just…woah. Jalin, I'm not sure how you can really fix it."

Jalin lowered his head, looking down at the floor. Dianna nudged Abe's shoulder.

"Great, Honey. You made him lose his hope."

"What do you suggest then?"

Dianna ran a finger down Jalin's spine, causing him to look up.

"Jalin, confronting your fear was the first step on doing the right thing, but it shouldn't be towards Salvia. I know you probably love her, but she's gone. Your parents are also devastated by your choice. If my son lied to me as severely, I would be extremely mad at him, but I would still love him as a son. You need to fully apologize to Jewel and Blu and explain why you did it. I know it was probably hard the first time to explain, but that was because the shock of it. Abe and I didn't really have parents in our college years. It's really painful to go through life without them, and vice-versa. Jalin, you must appeal to Blu and Jewel. As for Salvia…I'm sorry that she's gone."

Jalin flew up to Dianna's shoulder and landed on it. He rubbed his head against Dianna's cheek. Dianna smiled.

"She's right," added Abe. "Ah, smart and beauty. You know Jalin? It's never easy to live happily ever after. Dianna and I struggled through our relationship during college, but those hard times made it worth to be to where we are at. I can always try to get Salvia back but-"

Jalin opened his wings and squawked irritably. Abe smirked.

"So, you want to try to fix it on your own? All I can say is that I hope everything goes right for you."

Jalin nodded and took off back to the jungle. Abe and Dianna watched him fly away in the alignment with the setting sun. Dianna wrapped a hand around Abe's hand, locking their fingers.

"You think Jalin will be alright?"

"I sure hope so," said Abe. "I sure hope we will be alright though."

Dianna faced Abe.

"What do you mean?"

"Do people think we're crazy for talking to wild birds like they're our children?"

"Well, Tulio does it all the time."

Abe smiled.

"Well, that answers my question."

* * *

><p>A group of eight Spix's Macaws surrounded a large leaf filled with a variety of fruits and nuts. Leoncio stood next to Elena. To the right of the young couple was Jewel and Blu. Next to Blu was his son Victor, a foot and three-quarters tall, dark blue macaw with amber eyes. Victor's head feathers were moved around a bit, giving his head a mop-like feathery hairdo. Claudia stood across the leaf from Victor. She was two inches shorter than him, making her the shortest of the family. She also had amber eyes, but her feathers were very light. Her top feathers would naturally curl up slightly. To Claudia's right were Manuel and Christina. Both birds had Jewel's teal eyes, except Manuel's eyes tended to look more blue than green. Manuel had dark blue feathers as Christina's feathers were mostly light blue. Manuel had the same plain feathery hairdo as his father. Christina very top feathers were dark blue, and she had made it so that her dark feathers would form a small bum on her head. Blu cleared his throat.<p>

"Well, everyone's here, so I'll begin. Leoncio and Elena. I wish for longevity from the both of you. This is a big step into life, and I feel that you're ready. I am-"

"Dad," said Leoncio. "Not everyone is here."

"Not everyone?" wondered Blu and then his expression got serious. "Oh, you didn't."

Jalin flew into Leoncio's den. He landed next to Leoncio.

"Sorry I'm late. I was over at Abe's room."

"You're just in time, Brother."

"What are you doing here?"

Jalin faced his annoyed father.

"Leoncio wanted me here," Jalin simply said.

"But you do know that it was me and my mate who organized this, so you're not welcome."

"Dad, I'm trying to make it right and-"

"Making it right? Oh, really. If you want to make it right, build a damn time machine and go back in time to stop yourself from getting rid of Aurora. That would make it right."

"Listen! I know what I did was beyond wrong, but I will not sit here as you act immature about it."

"I'm immature? How about you?"

"I was a chick! Of course, I was!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"

"I don't need to listen to you! You told me that I was not your son. I can do as I damn please!"

"Just stop it!" yelled Leoncio.

Jalin and Blu relaxed a bit and stood silent for a moment until Blu opened his beak.

"What you do was horrible. Jewel and I felt that it was our fault for her running away. It was all because you were jealous."

Jalin looked at Jewel. She turned away in disappointment. He then faced Blu.

"Then, I guess I will never receive your forgiveness. If that's the case, I would rather die than live an unhappy life. I'm already dead inside. I should just go hang myself if that makes you feel better."

Jewel flinched.

"Oh, stop it, Jalin," said Elena. "Mom, Dad. Jalin wasn't entirely at fault for Aurora's disappearance. Leoncio and I helped."

Jewel's eyes widened as Blu narrowed his eyes.

"Now, it makes sense," Blu said.

"Jalin was only protecting us, but we are siblings. We should stick together no matter what."

"We can't live happily if Jalin isn't living happily," said Leoncio. "Seeing my brother shunned out of this family is not a wonderful site to see. He wasn't the only one. We were all in it, together."

Jewel finally found the words to speak.

"… But…but why?"

"Well, you treated Aurora so special," explained Elena. "You praised her for her intelligence, quickness, and beauty. You didn't really make us feel replaced, but Dad did. It seemed to us we were yesterday's technology. He basically treated Aurora with no punishment for her actions. At times, even you did this Mom. How were we supposed to feel? Happy that we were being replaced? It's like if Dad saw another pretty bird and left you."

"These ten years were horrible for us, especially the early years," said Jewel, slightly sobbing. "Who would've guessed all my chicks did such a horrible act?"

Jalin walked up to Jewel and grabbed her wings. She looked down at the floor. Jalin sighed.

"I know it was an unforgivable act, but Mom, I can only ask for your forgiveness. It's been so hard for me too. I found my joy, and I didn't feel like traveling Brazil. I felt complete, but when the truth came out, it pierced my heart. I died a little inside."

"I can't...I'm not ready-"

"Mom, can you please look at me?"

Jewel slowly faced her son. Jalin saw the glossy, teal eyes of his mother.

"Please, Mom. I know it was a criminal act. Probably you'll always remember it, but I plan to bring Aurora back."

"Back?" wondered Leoncio. "Isn't she at the hotel?"

"She left with her owner sometime in the early morning," he said, dropping Jewel's wings.

"Then how are you going to bring her back and apologize to her?"

"She lives in Oregon. I just have to fly travel a few thousand miles to get her."

The birds' eyes widened.

"Jalin, that's a dangerous flight," pointed out Blu. "You could die."

"I know it's dangerous, but I have to do it. I want to restore this family to the way it was, before the crime we committed. Besides, I can't live without her. I love her."

Blu and Jewel smiled. They walked up to their son and brought him in for a hug, not fully forgiving him, but to wish him luck in his flight. Jalin felt Jewel's tears on his feathers.

"I'm sorry for making you two suffer like that. I'm not asking for your for-"

"Jalin," said Blu, letting go of the embrace. "Please bring our daughter back."

Jewel released herself from the hug.

"Jalin, please be safe. Bring her back, Mejo."

Jalin nodded. Still dark outside, he flew out of the den and headed towards Oregon. Blu and Jewel watched as their son disappeared into the night sky. The Blu children walked up to their parents. Blu and Jewel looked around and smiled, even at Leoncio and Elena. All the Blu birds faced the dark sky outside one more time, wishing the safe return for Jalin and Salvia.


	15. Brasilia

As the sun was rising over the wonderful city of Brasilia, a blue macaw landed on a mostly rectangular skyscraper. The building was more like four rectangular columns with fitted eight slots of smaller, bronze-looking rectangular prisms locked into it. It was titled the Central Bank of Brazil. Jalin smiled.

Man, what a flight, he thought. I made it to the capital. I should rest before I continue my flight.

He looked out at the scenery beyond him.

Such a wonderful sight. If I wasn't on a quest...if everything was right then-

"Hola."

Jalin shook a little at the voice. He turned around to see a female Northern Caracara. He smiled back.

"Oh, hello."

The caracara circled around Jalin and came up to his face. She smiled as she was only a few centimeters from his back. He nervously smiled back.

"So, um, do you know how to get from Oregon from here?" asked Jalin

"You speak English?" asked the smiling caracara.

"Yeah. Do you know where Oregon is from here?"

"Oregon? Don't know where that is."

The caracara stood straight up, backing up from Jalin's face.

"Are you're an American?"

"No, I'm from Rio. My dad taught me English."

"Oh. My friend taught me English."

"Where did he learn it from?"

"His meals."

Jalin gulped and ducked his neck.

"Oh, how swell."

Jalin glanced down and saw the talons of the bird. He noted they were sharp, as they should be for a bird of prey. He looked back up.

"Well, it's been fun but-"

"What's the rush? Don't you want to see the wildlife of Brasilia?"

"Um…but I'm in-"

The caracara grabbed Jalin's right wing. She looked at him with a grinning face. His stomach growled; he sighed. The caracana giggled.

"Alright, but can we get some food first? I'm hungry."

The two birds flew off the building and looked for food. They soared through the sky as the wind brushed against their feathers. Jalin watched the caracara in the corner of his eye. What did this bird of prey had in mind for him? He was probably her next meal, so he had to keep a keen eye on her. They flew over the city life of Brasilia, passing through the tall corporations' buildings and flying over smaller buildings. As they flew over a park, the caracara suddenly swooped down. Jalin followed her, but her skydive was just too quick. She appeared the snatch something from off the ground with her talons. She flew over to the nearest branch on a tall tree and started pecking on her meal. Jalin landed beside her, curious on what she got.

"Um… What do you have?"

The caracara turned at him with a small rodent in her beak. Jalin flinched at the disgusting sight. The caracara set her meal down.

"I'm sorry. You want some. It takes like chicken."

She said the last part seductively.

"Oh, no, no, no," he replied nervously. "I just get my own. I don't want to ruin your meal."

Jalin looked down from the branch and saw a trash can. He groaned and flew over. He gripped the top edges of the trash can with his feet and looked down. He saw a half-eaten hotdog near the top of the trash. He pulled it out and only took the bun out.

Man, he thought. Reduced to eating trash. Well, this would have to do.

He nibbled at the bread as he used the top of the trash as his plate. The caracara looked at Jalin curiously. Being done with her meal, she flew down to the grassy floor next to the trash can.

"Why are you eating trash? Is it custom for all birds of prey from where you live to eat from the trash?"

Jalin glanced down.

"Birds of prey?"

"Aren't you one, or are you just a meal?"

Jalin gulped. He looked at the top layer of trash and slightly smiled when he saw the hotdog meat he recently discarded from the hotdog bun. He grabbed it with his beak and flew down towards the caracara.

"I was just getting this hotdog. It appears to be either pork or beef."

Jalin lowered his head and took a bite out of it. It was probably the most putrid thing he ever tasted. He forced himself to swallow it. He shook a little as he felt the small chuck of meat slither down his throat. He smiled at the caracara.

"See? I wanted you to enjoy that rodent. I didn't see anything else, so I decided to check the trash can. Luckily, I found a hotdog."

Jalin took a second bite at the half-eaten hotdog to convince the caracara. She smiled.

"Sorry I doubted you. Uh, what's your name?"

"Jalin."

"I'm Cecia."

Jalin nodded.

"Okay, Cecia. Um, listen. I'm on a quest to get to the United States. Do you know how to get there?"

"No, but probably your best bet would be the tram station. If you want to go north, I think they're scheduled to leave for Boa Vista in about an hour."

"The tram?"

"It's like a train station, if you heard of one."

"Oh, okay. Gosh, an hour."

"I know what to do," Cecia said with a grin.

Jalin nervously smiled.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?"

"There's a bush right there, so, um…"

Jalin looked to his right and saw a row of big bushes. He looked back and saw a seductive smile on Cecia. He blushed.

"But, um, aren't we different species of birds."

"Probably, but we're still birds of prey. We can still have fun."

Jalin flinched.

"Well, I…already have a girlfriend."

"Obviously if you did, she would be right here. Such a handsome bird should never be left alone."

She reached out and grabbed Jalin's right wing.

"C'mon," she urged. "It will be quick."

Jalin was about to say something when a moving shadow covered him. He looked up and saw what appeared to be another Northern Caracara. This one appeared to be male. It flew down and tackled Jalin violently, pinning him down with its talons wrapped around Jalin's neck.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novia?"

"W-What?" Jalin managed to say.

"Off of him, Ramon. He's just a friend."

"A friend that you were going to mate with!" huffed Ramon and then he looked down at Jalin. "Now, I'm going to have to kill you."

This was it for Jalin, but luck was on his side. Cecia shoved Ramon off of Jalin. Jalin coughed, recovering his breath. He stood up and watched the birds quarrel.

"Cecia, why are you doing this?"

"Ramon, it's just that you never pleased me right."

"Oh, and this bastard would?"

"Better than you."

"Whatever."

Jalin glanced at the sky and slowly turned his head back towards them. He started to flap his wings and took off to find the tram. Ramon saw him in the sky and started to give chase.

"Hey! Get back here, you wuss!"

Ramon began to fly.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Cecia, the way Chris Croker would have said it, and then she took off. "Leave him alone!"

With both crazy birds behind him, Jalin flew faster as he tried to find the tram station. He soared through the sky, keeping a watchful eye out. It was kind of hard to multitask when his life was being threatened. He zoomed pass the buildings and monuments of the city. He finally spotted some rails and followed them. He flew down, glancing back as he did. The birds were closing in on him. As he dove down, Ramon was about to get Jalin when he was tackled down by his cheating girlfriend. Both birds fell down in a tangle with each other, passing Jalin. As he watched them, he saw Cecia wink at him. He shrugged it off and continued his descent. Only forty feet off the ground, he followed the rails. He soon saw a black-striped, orange tram and heard the train conductor said 'All aboard to Boa Vista' in Spanish. Jalin didn't quite understand Spanish, but he managed to understand the words 'Boa Vista'. He landed on the first car of the tram. It hadn't left the station. The last passenger from the station's cemented platform boarded the tram. Jalin felt the tram move and fell on his belly to his relief.

Man, it's only the first morning of the first day, and I was going to get screwed by a bird, literally. Well, it will be a safe ride to Boa Vista. Salvia, I'll get there in a few more days.

Jalin closed his eyes and got the sleep he was overdue for.


	16. The Amazon Rainforest

The stopping of the tram awoke Jalin. He got up and flew down to an opened bench next to the train ticket booth. In golden letters was the phrase 'Estação de Trem de Boa Costa'. He didn't fully understand the first words of the phrase, but it was now affirmed he was in Boa Costa. He took to the skies, flying over the tropical-style buildings, the structured buildings made of metal or wood, and the decorative statues. He saw a lake in the distance, which was part of a park called the Ananu Park. It was the biggest park in Brazil. The first time he heard of it from Jalin's research on the internet, Leoncio wanted to go, but Blu had always said it was too far.

If only I had time, thought Jalin. I'm making it up Brazil in two days. I thought I wasn't going to last. If it wasn't for that storage food in the back, I would be starving now. Thank goodness I was never caught. I should just rub it in Leoncio's face that I was heard. Probably if Salvia wants to fly the route I took, then we can check it out.

His thoughts became more serious.

Salvia. I'm on this quest with a 50/50 chance. What if she says no? I'm going to fly thousands of miles for her to have her spat in my face? I'll just have to try my best. I wonder what she's up to.

* * *

><p>Salvia flew over to a cage in the pet shop. It was routine now. She flew up to the wooden counter. Angelica smiled at her.<p>

"It's nice to see you up and flying. It's nice that you've moved on from Ja-"

Salvia expanded her wings angrily and squawked.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Salvia put her wings to her sides and looked down at the counter.

"Listen, Salvia. If you feel bad, we can always go-"

Salvia shook his head. Angelica smiled slightly.

"Well, I see you want to move on. It only has been a couple of days since we got back."

A dog barked, getting the veterinarian's attention. Angelica rushed over to its side. Salvia watched as her owner walked over to the playpen of some puppies. She noticed some birds in the corner of her eyes. She turned around to see a couple of cockatiels cuddling with each other. She turned away and sighed.

"Salvia, come here."

She flew over to Angelica and perched herself on one of the sides of the playpen. Salvia looked at the puppies. Two Alaskan Malamutes were fighting with each other. Salvia didn't really know why, so she spoke up.

"You two pups!" she squawked.

The two puppies paused their feud and faced the bird.

"What's going on?" asked Salvia.

"Well, David went on my marked territory."

"No, it's mine, Eric."

Salvia half-closed her eyes.

"You're fighting because of your personal space? You're in a stupid playpen! The space is limited."

"So, it doesn't matter. He knows I pee in my spot, and he pees on his spot."

"Well, I needed to go, and your spot was closer."

"It doesn't matter!" barked Eric.

"Will you guys stop it! Gosh, this is ridiculus!"

"That's because you're not a dog," said David. "You don't get it."

"Yeah. Go find a bird to cuddle with, if we have any that looks like you."

Salvia narrowed her eyes and quickly flew above the dogs. She scratched both of their faces with her talons. The dogs let out a howl as Salvia flew angrily back to the counter. She turned her back towards them. Angelica looked down at the dogs in curiosity. They had stopped fighting due to shock and the sharp sting on their faces.

"Wow. You guys must've said something that made her mad."

The two dogs faced each other. David opened his mouth.

"She's not mad. She's just a pissed bitch."

Salvia heard what David said and crocked her head towards him.

"What do you say, Pup!"

Terrified by her voice, David gulped and replied, "Nothing Ma'am."

Salvia nodded and turned away from the dogs. The two pups lowered their heads and decided to go to sleep. They figured not to upset her again, or else it would be the talons.

* * *

><p>Jalin perched himself on one of the branches of a tall tree. He looked out and inhaled the scent of the jungle. He was in one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World. The Amazon Rainforest reminded him of home. He smiled, but it soon faded. The climate changed, and it started to rain. He groaned.<p>

Not again, he thought. Why does the rain always slow me down from reaching my dreams? Oh, well. I might as well rest as it clears up.

A drop of water from one of the many leaves above him fell on his head. He shivered a little. He wrapped his wings around him.

"Dang. I wish I had a nice place to stay."

He sneezed.

"Bless you."

Jalin jumped up, almost having a heart-attack. He looked towards his right and saw a macaw standing right beside him. It was a female Blue-and-Gold Macaw.

"Hello," she greeted.

Jalin shivered a bit.

"Hi," he quickly replied.

"Are you looking for a place to stay dry?"

"If you have one, I would be grateful. Ah-choo."

"Well, we better hurry. My den is not far from here. Follow me."

The Blue-and-Gold Macaw took off. Jalin hesitated on whether to follow her on not. One powerful sneeze made him reconsider, and he followed the macaw. They soared through the bathing jungle without saying much. Their goal was to get out of the rain before they got sick. Finally, the Blue-and-Gold Macaw landed on a tree and went inside a den. Jalin followed her inside.

The den reminded him of his den. It was just a hollowed out section of the tree, like how a chipmunk's den would look like but bigger. Jalin noticed a nest with a chick facing the wall of the den in it. The female macaw walked up to her chick and tapped his head gently.

"Mejo? Edwardo."

The three-month-old chick slowly turned around.

"Hola, Mama."

The mother smiled.

"Mama, did you find some food?"

"I'm sorry, Mejo. It started to rain and-"

"But Mama, I'm hungry."

"Can you wait until the rain stops?" the mother asked sweetly.

Edwardo sighed.

"I guess."

"I can go get the food."

Both macaws looked at Jalin. He smiled.

"You like nuts or fruits? I can get you both."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…um…"

"Jalin," Jalin said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm hungry too. I'll be back."

Jalin flew out of the den in search for food. Edwardo looked at his mother.

"Um, Mama? Who is that bird? He looks like those monster blue birds with yellow feathers around their eyes, but he doesn't have that."

"I guess, but he's probably not a Hyacinth Macaw. I've never seen his kind before."

"Well, I hope he comes back. He seemed like a nice bird. He reminds me of Papa."

Edwardo began to form tears in his eyes. His mother wrapped a wing around him.

"I miss him too."

They waited ten minutes before Jalin returned, holding a leaf with his feet. He had brought back a jumbo leaf with some nuts, small fruits, and some water. He set it down, letting the water spill onto the floor. Jalin landed next to the leaf.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Edwardo smiled and jumped out of the nest. He ran up to Jalin and nodded.

"Thank you, Mister Blue Bird."

Edwardo began to chow down on the food. The mother macaw walked up to Jalin.

"Sorry about that. When he gets hungry-"

"It's alright. I was a chick once."

The mother smiled.

"I don't think we properly met. My name's Lily."

"Yes. My name's Jalin, as you know."

"You're an unusual bird. You're not a Hyacinth Macaw, are you?"

"No. A Spix's Macaw."

"A Spix's Macaw? I heard that they lived somewhere near Rio. What are you doing way up here?"

"I'll explain, as soon as I get at least one bite of that goiaba. I'm starving after that long flight."

Lily nodded. Jalin reached for the goiaba and rolled it towards him. He cut it with his talon and fully split it in half with his beak. He began to eat the fruit. After three bites, Jalin looked up and faced Lily. She was busy trying to crack a nut with her beak.

"So yeah. I'm from Rio. I live with my family there, but something happened. A blue macaw from the United States came down and was confirmed that she was a Spix's Macaw, but then…something terrible happened, and she went home."

"That was a mouthful," commented Lily. "That still doesn't explain why you are here."

"Oh, I'm going to the United States to try to get her back. She got very mad at me, and I need to apologize."

"And because you love her."

Jalin's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but it's clearly obvious. I wouldn't go thousands of miles to just go apologize; I would do it if I loved that bird."

Jalin lightly blushed.

"Mister Blue Bird has some red now," chuckled Edwardo.

Jalin faced Edwardo and wanted to tell the kid playfully to him to shut up, but Lily beat him to it.

"Mejo, that's not very nice. Now, it's late. Go to bed. Little chicks need sleep to become strong."

"But Mama, I'm not tired."

"Edwardo," said Jalin, "why don't I read you a story to help you go asleep?"

"A story, Mister Blue Bird?"

Jalin nodded. The chick happily walked over to his nest and perched himself in sleeping mode. His eyes never closed as he waited for Jalin. Jalin walked over to the nest and cleared his throat.

"This is a short fable, but I think it's a powerful one. It's called, 'The Sick Lion'. A Lion, unable from old age and infirmities to provide himself with food by force, resolved to do so by artifice. He returned to his den, and lying down there, pretended to be sick, taking care that his sickness should be publicly known. The beasts expressed their sorrow, and came one by one to his den, where the Lion devoured them. After many of the beasts had thus disappeared, the Fox discovered the trick and presenting himself to the Lion, stood on the outside of the cave, at a respectful distance, and asked him how he was.

"_I am very middling_," replied the Lion, "_but why do you stand without? Pray enter within to talk with me_."

"_No, thank you_," said the Fox. "_I notice that there are many prints of feet entering your cave, but I see no trace of any returning_."

Jalin grinned as he finished the story.

"A little short, but I think it's a good story. It means to learn from others' mistakes."

"Be like the fox?"

Jalin nodded.

"Yeah, be like the fox."

"I'm going to be like the wolf and Mister Blue Bird: clever. Thank you, Mister Blue Bird."

Edwardo yawned and then closed his eyes to get some rest. Lily walked up to Jalin.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but Edwardo needed to go to sleep. He's a good chick. He was raised by an excellent mother."

Lily smiled.

"Well, why don't you stay here for tonight?"

Jalin looked outside and noticed it had stopped raining.

"I would love to, but I have to get to the United States. Thank you for letting me into your den."

"I understand. Just go northwest, and you'll be at Bogota, Colombia. Probably the birds there will help you out also. Well, Jalin, you're always welcomed. I hope you find the girl you're searching for."

Jalin opened his wings and faced the outside. He turned his head back and nodded. He turned forward and flew out of the den. Lily smiled and walked into the nest to sleep besides her son's side. She smiled at the thought of the kind stranger.

If only Jalin was a Blue-and-Yellow Macaw...

With that final thought, Lily closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	17. Bogota

Here I am, thought Jalin. The capital of Colombia.

He stared down at the lively city from a large church called the Monserrate Sanctuary. He saw the buildings originating on one side of the tall monastery, and opened hills filled with nature on the other side of the building. He smiled.

So this is the wonderful size of Bogota. Such wonder.

"Hey little birdie. Give us the nuts you owe."

Jalin looked down over the ledge of the buildings' rooftops and saw a group of Scarlet Macaws around a smaller Scarlet Macaw.

"I don't owe you anything, Cluck," defended the smaller macaw.

Cluck, a macaw with a scar running across his left eye, shoved the small adult Scarlet Macaw against the base wall of the monastery.

"Yeah, right."

"I don't owe you anything. You're just bullying me."

"Bullying you? Are you calling us bullies?"

The tallest Scarlet Macaw replied.

"Uh… Boss? I thought we were."

Cluck half-closed his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with you," he said and stared mischievously back at the smaller macaw.

"If you don't have the dough, then you're our new punching bag."

"Let him be."

The gang of Scarlet Macaws turned back. Jalin stood only a foot away from the birds. Cluck puffed out his chest and walked towards Jalin. Cluck's thugs accompanied Jalin. Jalin twitched his left eye.

"You got somethin' to say?" interrogated Cluck.

Jalin thought carefully, but he wasn't wise about his final decision. Even though there were three against him, he was the tallest bird. Probably the alpha bird would be the tallest looking. Jalin narrowed his eyes and looked down.

"You heard me, shrimp," acted Jalin toughly. "Beat it."

Cluck quickly punched Jalin in the chest, knocking out his breath. Jalin fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Cluck's thugs laughed.

"I guess they're wrong," said Cluck. "It should be the bigger they are, they easier they fall."

Cluck looked back at the smaller Scarlet Macaw.

"You got lucky today, Birdie. Bring us what we want tomorrow morning at the Colon Theater."

The three mafia birds flew away. The Scarlet Macaw looked over at Jalin, who was slowly getting to his feet. He approached Jalin.

"It would be wise to back up yourself on what you say, Stranger," said the macaw. "Otherwise, you get the crap beaten out of you."

Jalin faced the Scarlet Macaw.

"I thought I would get my praised from the bird I saved from a smack-down."

"You didn't save me. You just prolonged my death sentence."

"Look, I'm not trying to make more enemies here. I just wanted to help, and I can still help. We have more time to strategize a plan."

The Scarlet Macaw stared strangely at Jalin.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm just a nobody to you."

"True, but I was bullied once before. Unfortunately for me, it was the neighbor birds that I moved next to. After suffering six weeks of that, I took an oath to stop other bullies from arising."

"They were your neighbors? How did you stop them from bullying you?"

"Well, I didn't. My brother helped."

"Oh," the Scarlet Macaw said in disappointment. "So you are weak."

Jalin scratched his head.

"Hey, we teamed up. Two birds are better than one."

The Scarlet Macaw started to smile.

"Even though it was just one, and he happened to be an inch shorter than me."

The macaw's smile faded.

"Well, thanks for offering, even though it is not saying much. I guess I should prepare a will."

The Scarlet Macaw opened its wings and took off. Jalin began to flap his wings and caught up with the macaw in the sky.

"Hey, listen. Just trust me. These thugs may have the strength, but they are as dumb as a rock. My dad always says that brain beats brawn. Just give me a chance. You got until tomorrow. What do you have to lose?"

The Scarlet Macaw sighed.

"Very well. Before I continue, may I ask who you might be?"

"Jalin's the name."

"My name is Simon. Alright, Jalin. Follow me back to the den, and we'll discuss your so-called plan."

Simon took the lead, and Jalin flew closely behind.

* * *

><p>Jewel stirred from her sleep and looked around. She saw Blu snoring quietly. She smiled and got to her feet. She walked over to the entrance of the den and looked outside. The full moon beamed down onto the jungle, giving it life. She knew the nocturnal animals were roaming around. It was like a different world: day and night.<p>

She had a dream. She dreamt of Salvia and Jalin. Ironically, it was more humanized then she could image. Jalin had a black bowtie as Salvia had a white bride veil on. They were assembled a church for birds. Most of the birds from Rio were assembled there, sitting on bird-size church benches. Blu was next to her in the front, wearing a black bowtie. His feathers glowed, and his beak had been polished. She had also taken a bath to make her feathers glowed, and she wore a slim necklace Blu had given her.

Jalin and Salvia exchanged vows. The bird wearing white Catholic robes, known as the Father, declared them as man and mate. Jalin and Salvia kissed as everyone stood up and applauded. The married couple faced the crowd and walked down the aisle. The exited the church as other birds outside applauded for Jalin and Salvia. They walked along the red carpet until they stopped at the door of a bird-size black limo. Blu and Jewel had made it to the outside to see Jalin and Salvia both get in the limo. The young couple was driven off as Jewel cried happily.

"Honey? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

She tried around to find her mate looking back at her. She confronted him with a smiling face.

"No. I just had a dream. That's all."

"Well, it must've been good. A smile like that explains it."

"Yeah. I dreamt that Jalin and Salvia got married in a church."

"In a church? Well, that's nice, but I think we're not going to Linda's today."

Jewel's smile dropped.

"Why not? Today's my novela."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get into this fantasy world that everything will work out. Jalin's still on his quest."

"So, I can't dream?"

Blu nervously scratched his head, thinking of what to say next.

"I…never said that. You can, mi Amor. It's just that…um…"

Jewel sighed.

"I know what you mean, Blu. I know you don't like that kind of stuff."

"It's just that I never understood."

"Blu, it's in Spanish."

"That's not what I meant. The acting, the drama… It's the same thing over and over and over again. It's just told slightly different."

"Yeah, but I like it. I mean, our lives were happily ever after, after some speed bumps. Why can't it be like that for mejo?"

Blu smiled.

"You're right. Hopefully, Jalin's alright. I hope he isn't doing anything rash."

"Blu, this is Jalin. He's our smart chick."

Blu nodded.

"So, are we going to Linda's today? Like around five. It's the series final episodes. I think it ends in two weeks."

Blu smiled.

"You're so cute when you ask me stuff. Of course, as long as I don't have to sit through it."

"I wasn't intending you to do that, but okay. I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel."

They kissed and admired the moon, both wishing for Jalin's safety.

* * *

><p>Simon flew down to the flatten roof of the Colon Theater the following morning. He stood next to the bricked doorway entrance to the building's rooftop. He waited patiently. Soon, he spotted the three thug macaws flying towards the building. They spotted Simon and landed in front of him. They grinned.<p>

"Where's your friend?" asked Cluck.

"He left. He was afraid of getting beaten up."

"Ha. I knew it. So, did you bring what you owe?"

"I only managed to get a few sunflower seeds," said Simon, presenting them on his right wing, "but-"

Cluck smacked the seeds off Simon's wing.

"Seriously? You failed, Little Birdie. Now, we'll teach you a lesson."

Simon backed up against the door. The three thugs grinned.

"Can-can we talk about this?" suggested Simon.

"Talking is far from over."

As the birds neared Simon, a fisherman's net fell on top of them and entangled them. The Scarlet Macaws were shocked by this and tried the best to get out, but efforts were pointless. Jalin flew down from the top of the bricked doorway. Cluck and his two friends settled down and faced Jalin.

"It's you," stated Cluck.

"I told you brain beats brawn any day," Jalin told Simon.

"Get us out of here, you damn bird!"

"The question is to what to do to them," said Simon.

"Got that taken care of."

A group of stray cats made their way up to the rooftop. Simon looked around and panicked. Jalin tapped his wing.

"We should go."

Simon nodded, and they left. The cats surrounded the trapped Scarlet Macaws. Cluck and his friends gulped. The cats pranced at them, and the rest was history. Simon looked at Jalin in midflight.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme? More like murderous? You never said you would bring cats."

"Hey, I got rid of them for you. Besides, they're safe under the net. The cats are just going to scratch them up a bit. I told them not to kill the macaws by giving them some fish."

"Isn't it still harsh?"

"Well, that's what they get for punching me down there."

Jalin laughed manically, celebrating his Eric Cartman victory. Simon nervously smile and thought it was best that he befriended Jalin than being his enemy.


	18. The Darien Province

Jalin had reached the region of the Darien Province of Panama. Nothing but jungle was in front of him and behind him. He was now nearing a cleared area next to a body of river. He perched himself on a tree branch near the river and looked across. He reflected on what he did yesterday.

He had helped Simon out by basically torturing the gang of Scarlet Macaws. Torturing someone was what Leoncio would do. Not him. Jalin was always the good bird, excluding the extremes of torturing someone and making Salvia disappear for ten years. Something just snapped. He must've gotten it from Jewel's side of the family, the only aggressive side of the family.

Wow, he thought. I probably share some of the darker side of Mom. I don't know if that's good or bad.

A rock pelted Jalin, almost making him lose balance. He tried to find where it came from, only to receive a rock smacking his beak. He reacted to it by rubbing his beak, but two more rocks hit his body. One more rock flew at him, hitting his head. He fell off the tree and lost consciousness.

A native mother dressed in only a native skirt approached the two dark-skinned boys. She addressed them in their language.

"What are you two boys doing?"

"Pelting a big, blue bird with rocks," responded the boy in their language.

"We do not do that."

"But we are bored," replied the smaller boy.

"You have the weird Gameboy block thing that the Americans sent us last year. Why don't you play with that?"

"It does not work."

"Why not?"

"They forgot the small power things to make it work. I think they are called batteries."

"Well, you should not hit the bird."

The five-foot, dark-skinned lady walked up to the knock-out Jalin.

"Well, if it does not wake up before dinner, we cannot let food go to waste."

The lady carefully grabbed Jalin and took him back to the hut she lived in.

* * *

><p>Salvia looked out the window again. She watched the streets, the cars, the people, and the buildings. It was just a typical urban city. Nothing like the jungle. Why was she about to trade the comfortable life for the jungle life? It provided little shelter, the necessity to hunt for food, no electricity, and no knowledge about the world. However, she would give up one thing for her urban life: to be with Jalin.<p>

During the few days after her return, she couldn't get her mind off of him. She had tried so hard, but the thought had always returned. Jalin was the first bird she felt sympathetic for when he was hurt. He was the first bird that showed her he cared about her. He was her first kiss.

Now, they were miles away. Miles that stretched across Mexico one and a half times. She had thought about going back, but she had always convinced herself that he had separated from her family for ten years. With only that, she became mad at him and decided that he was an dick.

Yet, she loved that dick. Even though what Jalin did to her was horrible, being without love was atrocious. She loved Jalin the same time she hated him. How was that possible? Only one possible solution: the heart. The heart kept her sea of emotions, and love and hate seemed to be at constant odds. In simple terms, she was confused.

Salvia sighed and flew over to the wooden counter. Angelica had prepared some spaghetti for her. Small in portions, it should fill her up. Salvia ate the pasta slowly, thinking on what to do. If she went back, it would be kind of awkward, and she would be speechless on what she said. Also, she would see the bird who envied her and cast her away from her family for ten years.

She sighed and continued to eat her pasta. She had to put more thought in this and fix her emotions if she ever wanted to truly love again.

* * *

><p>Jalin slowly opened his eyes. Something smelled…like it was burning. He looked around and saw a burning fire pit with some fish being roasted on top of it. He slowly got up, only to have a boy pop up from underneath the platform he was on, giving him a heart-attack. Jalin narrowed his eyes at the happy boy.<p>

"Mama, suus vigilo," said the boy in Latin.

The mother walked over after her son told her the bird had woken up. She looked at the bird. She smiled.

"Qualis avis LAETUS."

"It helps if I understand what you're saying," squawked Jalin.

The boy happiness faded away. The mother had told him that if the bird didn't wake up before dinner time, he could eat it. Now, he would never know if it tasted like chicken or fish.

"Et quid faceret?" asked the boy.

The mother looked at Jalin and guessed the obvious.

"Forsit est pauper esurit. Nunc magna aliqua fructum."

The mother walked over to a basket in the corner of the straw-and-stick mud hut. She dug into the woven basket filled with some fruit and pulled out a red Acerola. She walked back to Jalin and presented him with some fruit. Jalin looked up at the smiling lady and was iffy whether or not to accept the fruit on the wooden plank before him. One growl of his stomach told him otherwise, and he began to eat the fruit.

The mother and son watched the bird eat. Both of them were stunned that the bird ate so greedily. It was like watching a hungry cheetah devour its prey. Jalin finished the fruit, leaving some seeds around the spot the fruit was in. He squawked happily.

"Et quid faceret?" asked the mother.

A man entered the hut. The boy and his mother turned around and confronted the man happily. He greeted both of them.

"Hello," greeted the man in Latin.

He noticed something blue in the corner of his eye and turned his head towards Jalin.

"Who caught breakfast?" he asked in Latin.

The man picked up Jalin and examined if it was alright to eat him tomorrow morning.

"Non habemus hic habere aliquam funes aut saxum?"

"What do you people want?" asked Jalin.

The mother walked over to a wall of the rounded hut and grabbed a thin rope she had woven herself. Jalin noticed the rope and put one and one together.

"Better get out of here before I become mincemeat."

Jalin used his talons to scratch the wrist of the guy. His reaction to the pain caused him to loosen his grip around Jalin. Jalin then used his strength to get out of the man's smelly hands and flew up. The man yelled and frantically tried to reach Jalin. Jalin quickly zoomed pass the man and exited the hut. The boy ran out of the hut and picked up a rock from the ground outside. He threw it towards Jalin. The rock bruised Jalin's back, but he still continued to fly. A bruised back was better than being a meal. He flew out of the village and back into the jungle. The boy sighed and walked back into the hut, complaining that he wanted to see whether the bird tasted like chicken or fish.

Jalin didn't get very far up north. He flew for ten miles before the pain in his back escalated. He found a tree branch to rest in. He leaned against the bark of the tall tree, closing his eyes. This trip was becoming more life-threatening as he went up, but it would hopefully be worth it. To just dream Salvia made the horrors of the day disappear, and he slept blissfully.

* * *

><p>Jalin woke up the next morning to find another bird just staring at him. The shock almost made Jalin lost his balance. The bird extended her wings out, calming Jalin down.<p>

"Calmarse," the Saffron-Headed Parrot said.

Jalin looked curiously at the bird.

"Um, I'm sorry, but do you speak English."

"A little," she managed to say.

"Okay. It's because I'm not from here. I'm from Brazil."

"Okay. I never see a bird like you here. That explain it."

"Yes. Um, can you tell me how to get to the United States?"

"Estados Unidos? Por que?"

Jalin at least knew why in Spanish.

"My girlfriend, hopefully, is there."

The female smiled.

"Ah, tu muchacha."

Jalin wasn't really sure what a muchacha was, but it had to do something with Salvia. It probably meant girlfriend in Spanish in a more exotic way. Jalin nodded.

"Yes. Can you tell me which way to go?"

The parrot looked around and pointed slightly northwestward.

"Alli."

Jalin figured it meant over there and smiled at the parrot. He tried to say thank you in Spanish, but the 'r' didn't roll off his tongue right.

"Gracious."

The parrot giggled, which caused Jalin to blush. He nodded and took to the sky. The parrot waved bye at Jalin and took off to find some breakfast.


	19. Panama to Mexico

Jalin landed on the top of the airport control tower in Panama City. It had been over a week or two since he left home. Now, he was in the center of Panama. He had needed a rest, but he also needed keep on going. He didn't tire from flying, but his back was suffering from a sharp pain. That damn rock nearly broke his back. He was surprised that he had enough strength to make it this far. If his back didn't hurt so much, he would continue to fly. Taking an airplane further up north was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to see as much as he could, but his back prevented him from doing so.

A slightly opened window was a foot below him. He got closer to the edge of the roof of the tower and listened to what the people inside were saying. A Latino man was operating the air trafficking using the technology radar at hand. A white-skinned Latino man walked towards the seated man.

"Está el aire puro para despegar?"

"Sí. El vuelo hasta México DF está a punto de ir. El operador de tierra dice que va a ser otros cuarenta minutos."

Jalin wished he was fluent in Spanish. Blu had always taught them English, because English was a worldly used language. However, it would only be beneficial in a business-like setting. They were just birds. How could they own a global business? They lived in Rio. They should've at least learned the native language.

Jalin overlooked the operations of the airport. He saw a plane being loaded with both luggage and passengers. He figured the men were referring to that airplane. He flew over and landed on top of the nonmoving plane. He looked down to see a man loading the luggage of the passengers. He smiled.

Well, I'm not sure where it's going but I have to give it a shot, he thought.

Jalin saw his opportunity when the man was changing the music on his IPod, looking at the rest of the unloaded luggage. Jalin flew down and entered the cargo area of the plane. It was basically a closed room packed with stuff. He turned around and saw the man turning around. He quickly ran behind some packed luggage. He looked over the brown luggage case he hid behind. The man continued to pack the luggage. Jalin exhaled at ease.

"Hey!"

Startled, Jalin turned around, looking at all corners of the dark storage room. He saw no one at first, but he soon noticed some cages staring at him. He approached the traveling cages. He peeked through the bars of one of the cages on the floor.

"Hello?" Jalin wondered with his neck reaching towards the cage.

A mouth came flying out towards him. He moved his neck back in haste. He looked into the cage. The little light shone through the bars showed some whiskers and some fur. The feline smiled at Jalin.

"What's the matter, little birdie? I won't bite."

"Says the pussycat with hungry eyes," replied Jalin.

"Ignore him," came the voice again.

Jalin looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Down here."

Jalin followed the voice with his eyes. Three feet away from the whitish cat was another travel cage. This one was smaller. He approached it and carefully peeked in it. It had more breathing holes to allow tiny rays of light to enter, but he couldn't see the animal clearly.

"Um, hello?"

"Yes," replied a voice from the cage.

"Are you in the cage?"

"Of course I am."

"Then how come I can't see you?"

"Oh, pardon my manners."

The creature changed back into its green colors. Jalin nervously smiled at the creature.

"Oh… An iguana. That makes sense."

"As to what?" asked the iguana, approaching the bars of the cage.

"Why I couldn't see you."

"Ah, yes. So, bird, how did you get out of your cage?"

"Oh, I don't belong to any owner. I'm a free bird. I just grew tired of flying since my back hurts. I decided to take a rest in here the same time I travel up north. So, do you know where this plane goes?"

"Mexico City."

"Oh, okay. That's pretty good. It gets me closer to the United States."

"You're trying to reach the United States?"

Jalin nodded. The Balinese cat laughed. Jalin faced the cage of the cat in irritancy.

"What's so funny?"

"You stupid American."

"Hey, just because I talk English fluently doesn't mean I'm from America. I'm from Brazil."

"In that case…you stupid Brazilian."

"About what?"

"You chose the wrong plane."

"What are you talking about?"

"My friend," said the iguana, "There's a plane on this runway that's going to San Diego, California. I think it's the plane next to us."

Jalin heard the door of the room close shut. He looked at the iguana with a dull face and sighed.

"Great. Well, I guess I'll catch up on my sleep."

"You can always sleep next to me," smiled the cat. "I won't bite."

"Um…yeah. I'm just going to sleep in privacy over there…way over there. Well, goodnight to the both of you."

Jalin walked closer to the door and crawled into a tight space formed by the luggage bags. He cuddled himself and entered sleep mode.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her nest. She was a mother now. The eggs had barely be conceived a couple of days ago. She thought the eggs would come out wrong because of all the stress about the truth. Jewel was with her as Blu and Leoncio tried to find some food. Jewel stood next to her daughter.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"About what?"

"Well, the fact that you will be a mother soon."

"Of course, Mom. I mean I did have eggs just a couple of days ago."

"Well, it was just that I was afraid you inherited your father's traits."

"What about?"

"When we were recently mates, Blu was always a bit frightened of being a parent. I guess he didn't really know what to expect."

"Mom, no one does."

"Yes, but Blu never had the guidance we can give to you kids."

"Then I guess we better feel grateful, huh?"

Jewel smiled.

"I just hope Jalin comes back soon so he can see the eggs."

"I hope they both come back. Remember, he's going to get Salvia and come back with her."

"Too bad he didn't wait though."

Elena looked curiously at her mother.

"Your father told me Abe just left three days ago. He should've gone with them."

"But what are the chances Abe live in Oregon?"

"Uh, pretty good to be honest. Salvia's owner and Abe both live in a place called Roseburg, Oregon."

Elena sighed. Her brother should have gone to see if Abe could take him before he left so hastily. He was probably caught up in the moment.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. Jalin has been gone for over a week. Hopefully, he's safe."

* * *

><p>Jalin was awoken by a light bag falling on top of him.<p>

"Umph."

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. The luggage was moving slowly one by one. That meant they had landed. He peeked over a black suitcase luggage and saw a man reaching for a luggage bag and tossing it outside to another man. Jalin saw the man walk deeper into the room, towards the two pets. He smiled and flew out of the room. The coworker helping the man saw Jalin fly out, but he couldn't do anything about it. The bird was too high for him to reach. Afraid he might lose his job, he didn't report it to the guy in the storage room.

He could have stayed at the airport, but he was afraid the humans would find him and lock him in a cage. Plus, he didn't know the flight times. He could be waiting and waiting and waiting. The airports were the fastest way to travel with the longest wait times. Also, something might happen. It could range from someone having a baby to a bomb threat. He was lucky with this flight, but knowing his luck, the next man-driven flight could be his last.

Jalin flew over the capital of Mexico, a second-world country as one perceived it. The buildings of old clashed with the new, fancy buildings. Some of the buildings were almost touching side-by-side. The streets were either unpaved or paved. The payment could vary. The main streets, parking lots, and some residential neighborhoods had properly paved streets. Other residential areas had streets paved of smooth rock pebbles or dirt roads. Jalin landed on one of the buildings near a main street.

"So, this is Mexico City. Not the nicest-looking capital I've seen, but at least it's civilized."

He looked down and saw a boy jaywalking across the street. He dodged the non-stopping cars. Jalin looked in astonishment as the boy barely made it across the street alive.

"What is this? Frogger? The drivers have been playing too many Grand Theft Auto games."

"Hola, Amigo."

Jalin turned around to see a male Inca Dove. He smiled.

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

"Que?"

"Me no speak Spanish."

"Que?"

"English me talk."

"Usted un güero?"

Jalin was getting nowhere. He knew little Spanish. He tried to remember all the Spanish-speaking birds that talked to him. He remembered the Saffron-Headed Parrot. She called the United States Estados Unidos in Spanish. He at least knew 'where' in Spanish, so he could now ask a question in Spanish.

"Donde es Estados Unidos?"

"Ah. Va a Estados Unidos. Es fácil. Ve al norte."

Jalin couldn't keep up with the dove's vocabulary. Jalin decided to use wing gestures. He pointed westward with a twitching wing. The dove knew what he meant and pointed north. Jalin smiled as he dropped his wing.

"Thank you. Gracious."

Jalin flew into the sky and went north. The dove shook his head.

"Estúpido."

The dove flew off to find some crumbs in the capital's main square.


	20. San Carlos

_"Mi Amor. I don't care that you slept with my twin brother. I want to be with you. I will be with you forever. I love you."_

_"O, Jose."_

Angelica was sitting on her couch in front of her 32-inch LCD television. Next to her was a pile of used tissues and a tissue box. On her opposite side sat Salvia. They were in the dark, small living room, watching Mexican soap operas with subtitles.

Salvia watched as the clean-cut Latino accepted the lovely woman before him. Even after the Hispanic woman slept with his brother and probably got an STD, the man still wanted to be with her. It demonstrated true love. Even though it was fictional, it was still romantic to watch.

The episode ended with the man and woman coming together for a passionate kiss. Salvia had to look down. She had imaged the woman to be herself and the man to be Jalin. It was too painful to watch. Angelica blew her nose with the last tissue paper of the box and looked down at Salvia. She smiled.

"That was good. I don't know why some people don't like soaps. They have good plots to them. Well, it'll be time for bed soon. I think my diet would be fine if I slide a tiny late snack. You want anything?"

Salvia looked up and nodded. She flapped her wings and flew to the kitchen next room over. Angelica got off of the couch and walked over to the opened doorway arch. She entered the kitchen/dining room and saw Salvia opening one of the door cabinets. She reached for something with her talon and pulled it out. She flew over to the tiled countertop and landed some inches away from the sink. Angelica walked over to Salvia and saw her tearing apart the wrappings of a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Salvia, you know it isn't good to eat chocolate at night. Is something wrong?"

Angelica knew chocolate was one of Salvia's favorite foods. She didn't mind if Salvia ate some now and then. However, chocolate did help her distinguish any emotional disturbance. If Salvia ate chocolate during the day, it was fine, but if she ate it during the night, something was up. Angelica started to figure out this pattern when she had told Salvia that she would be gone for a week and she couldn't come. The next morning, Angelica found two wrappings of chocolate bars and a sleeping Salvia on the dining table.

"Salvia, please tell me in some way to make it better."

Salvia just looked up at her owner and stared at her eyes. She looked back down and sighed.

"Is it about that bird again? Jalin?"

Salvia flinched at the name and turned away from Angelica. Angelica sighed.

"Oh Salvia. Probably that soap reminded you of him. You really love him that much."

Love? She loved Jalin? But she hated him. He had lied to her. Probably it was true. Her heart was broken. Love came from the heart, and once the heart was broken, it turned into hatred. In a sense, hate was just mad love. Hence, that was probably the accurate meaning of that phrase before mad became another word for crazy.

"Well, Salvia. I can always call Abe. He called me two days ago and told me he was back. He asked how you were doing."

Salvia turned around to face her owner.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him about this. I want you to make a choice before I tell him: stay here or stay in Rio?"

Salvia looked down again, thinking. If she went back to Rio, Jalin would be there, reminding her on what he did. It would be a miserable experience that would probably end badly. Staying here had the same miserable outcome. She would remain single and without love. She would live the rest of her life as a virgin. However, she felt much more comfortable here than what she could expect in Rio. As the saying goes, 'it's better to have loved and lost than have never loved at all.'

Salvia looked up at Angelica. With her wings, she pointed to the ground beneath her. Understanding what she meant, Angelica nodded.

"Well, Salvia. I just hope your choice is your happy one. Now, don't stay up too late."

Angelica broke a small piece from the chocolate bar Salvia got and munched on it. She walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room at the opposite end of her one-story house. Salvia watched her disappear behind a kitchen wall. She sighed; still confused on if she made the right choice. She looked behind her at the chocolate bar. She lowered her head and nibbled on it. As the piece melted on her tongue, she felt slightly at ease.

* * *

><p>Jalin landed on one of the many tourist attractions of San Carlos, Sonora, Mexico. Unlike the urban cities he visited, San Carlos offered a wonderful landscape. Though it was no jungle, this beautiful tourist town was the home of the most beautiful beaches and resorts. It reminded him of Rio's beachfront properties.<p>

He had landed on a cemented wall ledge made of rounded stones. It provided a safe boundary for tourists to not fall off. However, there were people jumping of one of the nearby cliffs into the water about ten or twelve meters below them. Jalin looked at these cliff divers. There were only two reasons why they did it: the thrill of adventure by nearing killing themselves, or they were drunk.

"Oh, look Dear. A beautiful bird."

Jalin turned around to see a couple around their fifties. They were probably local tourists or had recently moved to San Carlos. The old man, wearing a safari beige hat and tropical clothing held a camera up and took a picture. The man forgot to get rid of the flash. The blinding light made Jalin see stars before him. He almost lost his footing due to this dizziness from the flash. He blinked severe times before his eyes dilated back to normal. The wife looked at the photo through the digital screen on the camera.

"Mmmm… Take another one."

Jalin gulped. Not wanted to get dizzy again, Jalin flapped his wings and started to fly away. However, he was still facing the couple. The man took a picture, blinding Jalin. Dizzy, Jalin started to fly towards the cliffs. He crashed into the one the cliff divers were jumping off of and descended down into the water. The man looked at his wife.

"It's the camera's fault."

"You killed that innocent bird."

"But you told me to take a picture of it."

His wife sighed.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The picture. I want to see the picture."

The man handed the camera over to his wife. She examined the shot on the small screen the camera provided. She half-closed her eyes. The first one was better. This one had a glare that covered up the right side of Jalin's body.

"I don't like it."

The man slightly groaned at how picky his wife was.

Jalin fell for about eight meters until he started to ascend. The figure had caught Jalin's with his beak. It hoisted Jalin high into the air, getting away from the humans. It soared through the sky and found a sanded beach with no humans. He set Jalin down and landed beside the unconscious bird. Jalin still hadn't woken up. The creature walked over to the water crashing the shore and got some water in its mouth. He walked over to Jalin and spat the water onto Jalin's face. Jalin lazily opened his eyes as they were adjusting to their proper vision sight. Jalin soon clearly saw a bird looking at him curiously.

"Amigo, estas bien?"

"Am I in Oregon?" Jalin weakly said.

"Oh, you speak English?"

Jalin blinked a couple of times and stood up. He faced the bird that saved his life. The black Double-crested Cormorant smiled at him.

"You're quite an unusual seagull."

"Oh, I'm not a seagull. I'm a Spix's Macaw. I'm from Brazil."

"A Brazilian bird? Don't you live in the jungle? What are you doing way up here?"

"I'm just trying to reach the United States."

"The United States? Why?"

"My girlfriend is there."

The cormorant smiled.

"I see. Trying to get some American pie."

Jalin blushed.

"Besides, thanks for saving me. After that camera flashed, I was blind."

"That explains it. I thought you were just too drunk to fly. Lucky for you I was looking for food."

Jalin gulped and nervously smiled. The cormorant laughed.

"Don't worry. I only eat fish and insects."

Jalin sighed in relief.

"Oh. By the way, my name's Jalin."

"The name's Alejandro."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"It's all good. Well, I better get back finding some food."

"Wait. Um, do you know the fastest route to get to Oregon?"

"Oregon? Where's that?"

"Um, do you know where California is?"

Alejandro's eyes widened up in recognition.

"Oh, Cali. I know where that is. Probably the quickest way is passing the Gulf of California, but I think it's too dangerous for you. The sea is always unpredictable. You might be swallowed up. I think the best route is to keep on going up towards Arizona. Maybe you can sneak into one of the tourist's cars and hitch a ride up north. Americans flood here on what they call a three-day weekend. I think it's the last day of Spring Break for the college students of Arizona. Find a car and be a stowaway as you make it into the United States."

"But how would I know if it's a college student's car?"

"They have Arizona license plates or have a bunch of the University of Arizona stuff. I believe those young adults you saw cliff diving were college students. Try to find a car filled with college students and hide from the Migra."

"The Migra? What's that?"

"The U.S. Border Patrol."

"Oh. Well, thanks again for saving my life."

Jalin flew off in search for a car driven by college students. Alejandro smiled, knowing Jalin would find a car soon. College students were already packing up for the day, so a ride would be a bit easier to find. Alejandro resumed his flight in search for food.


	21. Arizona

Jalin awoke to find himself in a cage. He grabbed the bars with his wings and looked around. He was in a small bedroom. A desk, a bed, a drawer, a mirror, a lamp, and a closet filled with clothes decorated the room. Also, he saw different posters of something called 'University of Arizona' plastered on the walls. The name 'Tucson, Arizona' was also printed in some of the university posters. He was on top of the plywood drawer.

What happened, he thought. I was just sleeping in the back of some student's car, and then I awake to find myself in a room in a cage. Probably that bird tricked me, or I was clumsy, and the humans caught me. Well, sleeping in the bed of a car filled with party college students is pretty clumsy of me. I kind of set myself up for this.

He walked over to the bird cage's door.

Now, to open this. Dad told me how to open cages before. I remember because it's the only lesson Mom didn't have an excuse to leave. In fact, she wanted to learn. Let's see. It appears I have a standard flip side-bolt. Easy enough to escape from. I just-

The door of the bedroom opened, banging the white wall. Jalin heard music outside the doorway. A guy came in with a drunken girl. The hot blonde was laughing as the guy closed the door. Jalin noticed that the door handle was more of a lever than an actual knob. It made his escape even easier. He turned his attention towards the guy and the girl. They were kissing passionately. The drunken girl saw Jalin in the corner and got off the bed.

"What a cute bird," the blue-eyed, tanned white girl said.

She rubbed Jalin's chest with her index finger. He didn't know why, but it felt good. Like Jewel, he had been bias towards the whole petting thing, but when a cute human girl did it, it felt right. He smiled as he felt the smooth finger brushed against his feathers. The brown-haired white guy walked over to them. The girl faced the guy as she continued to pet Jalin.

"Is he yours?"

"Well, I found him. I gave him a home. Poor bird. He was injured with I found him."

Jalin narrowed his eyes at the male student. What a scam to get this girl to sleep with him. However, it had worked.

"Oh, John. You're very kind and caring."

"Jessica, would you mind petting my private bird?"

The girl shyly smiled. She moved her touch from Jalin to the guys' pants. Jalin knew what was next. Shocked by what he saw, he looked away. Even though the camera picture was gone, the noise made a mental picture. He flinched at every noise he heard. Finally he heard footsteps and then some springs. He peeked over his shoulders and saw that the 'buddies' were underneath the covers of the bed. Now was his chance.

He walked over to the cage of the door and flipped it opened. He jumped down onto the dresser drawers and walked along it. Of course, he heard sounds of love. It quickly reminded him of Salvia, and he imagined himself as the college male and Salvia as the sober version of the blond girl. He sighed.

Great, now I think like Dad. I'm just another horny Blu bird.

The dresser was next to the door handle. He jumped on it, opening it slightly. He flew down and squeezed through the door opening, making it bigger. He walked outside of the room as the couple had.

"Geez, I almost had a front view of it."

He felt footsteps coming towards him. He turned to his right to see an obese college male heading his way. The fat kid was trying to grab Jalin.

"Hey…I found, hiccup, a birdie."

Obviously, the guy was drunk. Jalin was cornered to the wall near him. He studied the college student and figured that he would have a horrible time judging distances. It happened to him when he was drunk. He ran into a tree and passed out until next morning. Jalin flew up along the wall to the kid's eye level. The nineteen year old smiled and saw Jalin feet away. He smiled and sprinted for the bird, knowing he would get it. Jalin flew above the kid, making him run into the wall. As he flew away from the kid, he heard a 'thuck' sound.

Jalin flew towards the living room of this apartment. He was stunned by what he saw. These college students had somehow fitted fifty people in the living room meant for thirty. College students were also in the kitchen, but not that much compared to the living room. Jalin looked around and saw that the sober people were socializing or trying to get drunk by taking shots or playing beer games.

"Wow. This is our future. Isn't this the generation they acclaim to develop a cure for the common cold?"

A table tennis ping ball hit him. The white, weightless ball landed into a cup filled with beer on a plastic folded table. The Asian student across from the table shouted in victory.

"Birdee shot!"

His opponents, two short brunettes, looked up to see Jalin flying towards the window.

"Oh, wow," one of the brunettes said. "That's a pretty bird. Whose is it?"

"A bird?" questioned a five-foot tall African American.

He walked from the kitchen towards the living room. He saw Jalin flying towards the opened door to the patio opposite of the entrance to the apartment. A smoker had accidentally left it opened. The African American quickly responded.

"Someone close the door!"

Because of the music, no one near the door really heard him. Jalin flew through the opened glass door and through a puff of smoke. He coughed as he flew higher and higher into the air. He sighed as he continued to fly.

"So, I'm in Tucson," he said. "If my geology is correct, California is westward. Well, let's head west."

It was probably around eleven at night. He looked up and looked for the North Star. He found it sparkling brightly and determined west from it. He smiled and started flying west, flying over the college-lively city of Tucson.

* * *

><p>Blu was reading a magazine in the bookstore as Jewel was surfing the web on Linda's computer. Linda had gone out for a lunch break with her husband and was to return in an hour. Blu read the magazine and found something interesting. It was a section about a twenty-nine-year-old Miley Cyrus signing up with a graphic company. Blu was sort of expecting it. Like most singers, Miley Cyrus was slowly rising down. It happened to Britney Spears, Insync, the Backstreet Boys, and so on. Her heyday had peeked, and now she was going down. But she was still hot. Of course, she was losing money. Being an uneducated girl from Nashville Tennessee, stereotypical in its own way, she had to go into that slutty business.<p>

That's what you get for dropping out of college, Miley Cyrus, thought Blu.

He set the magazine down and flew over to Jewel. She was watching a movie called Paranormal Activity 6. It had released eight years after the third movie of the franchise. She watched as a shadowy image from the lamp-lit room made its way towards the child's bed, which was off camera. The shadow of the disembodied figure disappeared, going towards the child's bed. Jewel's eyes widened as to what will happen next.

"Honey, I don't want you having nightmares again," said Blu.

Jewel just nodded. The kid started to call his mom in his childish voice. Footsteps were heard, and the mom entered the room. She walked towards the bed, going off the camera. Moments later, the mom flew back and hit the wall with her eyes gorged out. It sounded like someone got of the bed. The child slowly walked towards his mom, not showing his face. He stood in front of his mom and looked over his dead mom. He extended his hand out and got some of the pouring blood on his fingers. He licked it and stood still for a few seconds. Suddenly, he turned his head around one hundred eighty degrees and screeched at the camera, breaking the lens. The screen turned dark.

When the boy screeched, Jewel jolted into a quick shiver. She looked around in panic. Blu sighed.

"Honey, I told you. There's nothing to be scared of."

He put his wings around his mate. Jewel calmed down a bit.

"It's just one of those movies that you know you'll get scared by, to the point you can't go to sleep, but you still have to watch it."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

Jewel faced her mate.

"Very comforting, Blu," she toyed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Who's the brains of the family?"

"Me."

"The provider?"

"Me."

"The adviser?"

"Me."

"The brawler?"

"M... Wait, um, you."

"That's right," she said in a tone a kindergarten teacher would address her class of five-year-old students. "You get an 'A'."

Blu grunted. Jewel giggled.

"I get what you mean, Blu. I know you will. You always are."

They shared a quick kiss.

"I'm not sure if I can sleep tonight," said Jewel seductively.

Blu smiled.

"Well, let's enjoy one more movie before we get our freak on."

Blu searched for the next movie to see on Netflix and picked an action movie. Jewel rested on Blu's chest as they watched the movie.

* * *

><p>Jalin had reached Yuma, Arizona in a matter of six hours. The sun was barely rising up, so he didn't have to suffer the intense heat Yuma had to offer. He knew it was Yuma because there was a prison called the Yuma Territorial Prison. It was a closed prison that housed criminals of the Old West. The old prison was set on top of a hill. A river called the Colorado River was below it. In the old days, the river would flood all the land that was Yuma except for the prison. This flooding problem stopped when the Hoover Dam was built. Yuma bordered southern California, so his trip was nearing to the end.<p>

He flew down from the roof of the prison's old cells to the bank of the river. He walked over to the edge of the river and saw his reflection. He shook at the sight of his tired self.

Boy, I better rest soon. California would be the best place to rest. If I keep on going, the closer I am to Oregon.

He lowered his beak and took a drink of water. He also dipped his head into the water to keep his eyes awake. The water wasn't as cold as he predicted, but his eyes flew opened. He shook his head and looked across the river. The land of California was just meters away. He flapped his wings and flew across the river, passing the interstate highway bridge that had the words 'Ocean-To-Ocean Highway; Yuma' as some sign of sarcasm when the Colorado River looked like an actual ocean before the dam was built. Jalin crossed the river and made it into California within seconds.

California and soon Oregon. Salvia, I'm coming. Just wait for me. I'll be there soon.


	22. LA to Hollywood

Jalin reached the city of Los Angeles. He was sure he wasn't going to make it. He had heard of deserts before, but he never expected them to be so brutally hot. Who the hell would live in the desert? As a matter of fact, who's bright idea was it to put a town in the middle of nowhere with limited amount of resources? Was gold really worth dying for? These Americans had their values messed up.

Jalin flew over the city. He looked down below. He was in downtown Los Angeles. The streets below were filled with street vendors, poor-presenting town shops and stores, people who had ignored the future or were trapped there, kids who had sold their souls to gangbangers, and the L.A.P.D. Jalin decided not to really rest here. Sure, he was tired, but not that tired. He wanted to live.

He flew pass the buildings, but he didn't make it far. A crow ran into him, knocking him down to a building's flat rooftop ten feet below him. He bounced off the first impact with the building and landed on his back a few inches away from the first impact site. He groaned in pain, but there were no broken bones. He got up and looked around. An American Crow stared him down. Two more American Crows landed beside their leader.

"Hey, look," said the crow to the right of the leader. "A gay, blue bird."

Jalin rose to his feet and smiled nervously.

"Hi. Um, I think you accidentally ran into me."

"He's not a gay, blue bird, PDD," said the crow to the left of the leader. "He's a gay, blue sissy."

"Probably from San Fran."

"What is a bird from San Francisco doing in L.A.?"

"San Francisco? Oh, I'm from Rio, Brazil."

"Is that the gay part of Brazil?" laughed PDD.

Jalin looked at the leader. He had a scar running down on his left eye.

"I'm still waiting for that apology."

The leader grunted.

"Listen, you fag. You don't tell me what to do. I'm Big D."

"Big D?" wondered Jalin, observing the leader. "I think I get that. Your stomach does look like a 'D'."

Big D narrowed his eyes and quickly jumped on Jalin. Jalin was surprised by its strength. Big D had his wings around Jalin's neck.

"No, you asshole! It stands for a big dick!"

"I can see that," he managed to say. "Only a dick would choke me by pinning me down."

Big D shook Jalin's neck.

"Not a dick jerk. A dick dick."

Jalin realized what he meant.

"Oh. Um, are you sure you have the biggest wang? Isn't that a bit conceded? What makes you so sure? Did you three compare sizes when you were choosing your gang names?"

Big D narrowed his eyes at Jalin. The bird had marked his death sentence.

"PDD. Hash. Let's kill this little nance."

PDD and Hash, the birds next to Big D, surrounded Jalin. He gulped. The raven grinned evilly. Jalin looked at the size of the crow pinning him down. Big D probably weighed about four hundred grams, but he was about a foot and a half in length. Jalin did weigh a little bit less, but not significantly. However, he was larger in length. He started to think back and remembered when Salvia and he wrestled. She cheated by moving her hips up and down, making him feel awkward. He figured to save himself, he had to do the same thing.

He began to thrust his hips up and down. Very quickly, he felt Big D's grip around his neck loosen. Big D, PDD, and Hash were blown away by what Jalin did. Jalin quickly got up, knocking Big D down to the ground. He started to fly as fast as he could out of downtown Los Angeles. PDD and Hash just stood there. Big D got to his feet and pointed at Jalin.

"He's getting away! After him!"

Not sensing his friends giving chase, Big D turned around.

"Why are you two numskulls aren't moving?"

"No offensive, but we don't want to get rape," said Hash.

"He only did that to get away! That little prick was on our turf, and now he's escaping!"

"No offensive, Big D, but we would rather let him go than to go through what he did to you now."

"I did not get violated by that bird!"

"I don't know," said PDD. "It took you ten seconds before you got off that bird. It seemed you enjoyed-"

"Enjoyed it? I'm not gay! I'm not gay!"

"Tom Cruise says the same thing," said Hash. "You know the rules: we trash chicks, we smash hoes, and we thrash queers."

Big D gulped. His two buddies, more fit than he was, surrounded him and stood in a fighter's stance. Big D closed his eyes as he prepared for the beat-down of his life.

* * *

><p>Salvia was on top of a fancy bird cage on a stand. The bird cage housed Casey, the Sun Parakeet. Throughout the time they met, they had become friends. Maybe best friends. Angelica was examining all the puppies, so she was locked up in the veterinary lab for the rest of the day. Salvia sighed.<p>

"I still feel bad. Jalin was my first love, but he lied to me. He ruined ten years of my life away from my family and who I really was."

Casey knew all about it. Salvia had mentioned that she found love in Rio, but she had to forget about him because of his lie. Casey looked up at Salvia form the cage she was in. There was a big, round stick placed in-between two cage bars that was about nine inches above the ground of the cage. Casey was perched on it.

"Salvia, I know that you still love Jalin. I mean though he lied to you, that doesn't mean you should always hold a grudge towards him."

"I don't have a grudge towards him. I just… I just…"

Salvia couldn't find the proper words. She found words, but they all related back to her having a grudge towards Jalin. She sighed.

"But how can you forgive someone that kept you away from your identity for ten years?"

Casey looked down, thinking. She looked back up at Salvia and smiled.

"Just try. I mean, people always fight, but they forgive one another. The puppies always battle with each other, but they forgive."

"But my situation is different."

"That may be true, but every type of personal problem has a different priority among different beings. Salvia, to be honest, I don't know how, but if you forgive and let go of that grudge, you'll see that you're a happier bird."

Salvia took in what Casey said. Creatures that held onto grudges and regrets never truly advance in life and see what the world had to offer. Her heart had always told her to forgive, but her brain reminded her of Jalin keeping her apart from her family. She looked out of the store's window. The sun was shining down on another gloomy day for her.

* * *

><p>Jalin landed on one of the buildings in a local area. He was far from Los Angeles and far from the thugs. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.<p>

Boy, he thought, that was pretty gay of what I did, but I wasn't going to get beaten up. You do what you need to survive. If Salvia does forgive me and one day she asks about my adventure, I should leave out that part. Well, she technically did save me. I mean, if she and I would've never wrestled, I would be a bird ornament. Now that that's over, where am I?

He looked below the rounded roof he was on. A cemented ground decorated the landscape. Buildings similar to the one he was sitting on were scattered nearly everywhere in this area. There were some large, rectangular buildings, but they only filled a tiny portion of the land. Golf carts, props, and people would occasionally be sighted in different parts of this land where thoughts come to life. Jalin had seen this place before in images on the internet. It was one of the major studios. He looked around from where he was a saw a huge globe near the entrance of this exclusive lot. The globe of the earth rotated, showing the words 'Universal Studios'. Jalin smiled.

"So, I'm in the set of Universal Studios. I thought Paramount Pictures would have run them out of business by now."

Curious, Jalin flew down to the ground. He faced the building he was on and saw the studio set with a heading over the castle entrance.

"Fly 4 Life?"

Jalin walked through the slightly opened doors. The room he saw was huge. Probably three or four times bigger than the sanctuary in Rio. As he walked deeper into the building, he saw people were walking around, getting the set ready. He navigated through the sea of people. After five minutes of passing people too busy to spot him, his stomach growled. He looked around and noticed a table of sweets. He smiled and waddled his way over there. He pulled on the hanging edges of the white table cloth and climbed up. Once on the table, he oversaw all the treats. The closest was a tray of powdered and chocolate donuts. Jalin neared the tray and smiled. He nibbled on a powdered donut from the tray.

"Hey, Joe! A bird got out."

"Then grab it."

Jalin was too concentrated on eating his donuts to see the human coming up at him from behind. He felt a firm grip around his wings. He looked back as he was being levitated from the table.

"Got it!"

"Put it on set."

The male human walked over to the set of the movie. This scene setting was at a pet store. Four birds, five puppies, and two cats were the only pets in this fake pet store. It looked like a typical pet shop. Jalin was placed in a cage. He walked over to the cage door and saw it was a sliding door that went up. He just had to lift it up and squeeze through the opening.

"Quiet on set. 3…2…1…"

Someone was coming through the supposed door of the pet store. The man behind the counter of the pet store smiled. An actress walked into the pet store. Even though she was old, her beauty hadn't disappeared. The actress appeared to be Megan Fox. Jalin groaned.

"Seriously? This movie sucks so bad you have to put Megan Fox in it. That makes it worse! Megan Fox can't act to save her life!"

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Cut! Let's start over!"

Megan Fox huffed and went through to wait for her queue. A bird next to Jalin, a green parrot, grabbed Jalin's attention.

"Dude, we have to be quiet on set."

"But Megan Fox is like one of the worst actors."

"It doesn't matter. Just let it go."

"Just to sit through another horrible movie? Fat chance."

"Please, guy."

Jalin sighed.

"Fine."

"Let's start again. 3…2…1…"

Megan Fox walked through the door and spotted the man behind the counter. The man smiled.

"Hello, Miss."

It sounded like an older Zac Elfron. Jalin looked over at the grown man.

Wow, Zac Elforn. At least he's a better actor, but he's no Johnny Depp.

Megan Fox walked up to Zac Elfron.

"Hi. I'm here for a bird," said Megan Fox. "It's my little cousin's birthday, and she loves birds."

"Ah, yes. I can help you with that. All the birds are all right there."

Megan Fox turned around and faced the birds the fake pet shop had to offer. Zac Elfron walked around the counter and strolled over to the birds. Megan Fox looked at the green parrot.

"Maybe my cousin will like that one," said Megan Fox. "She had always liked green when she was little."

"Little?" asked Zac Elfron.

"It's been years. Hopefully, she remembers me."

"Remembers you? Have you not seen her?"

"That's none of your business."

Jalin rolled his eyes.

Megan Fox is acting like a bitch, as usual. That's her only true acting skill.

Zac Elfron sighed.

"You're right. You're my customer. I shouldn't ask about it. It's just that, I think it's nice you are finally going to meet your cousin."

Megan Fox smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Rick."

"Oh, I'm Sophia."

"God, help me," muttered Jalin under his breath. "The dialogue is so boring."

Zac Elfron opened the door of the cage that had the green parrot in it. Zac Elfron wrapped his hands around it and carefully pulled it out of the cage. He gently released the bird as the bird perched on his arm. He stood proudly on Zac Elfron's arm. Zac Elfrom petted the bird with his index finger.

"I love animals," commented Rick. "They are just so friendly. It's like you can rely on them to be there for you."

"So, how you've been working here for a while?" asked Sophia.

"I'm the owner. I'm also a licensed vet. If this guy's ever sick, just tell your cousin to bring it to me, and I'll fix him right up."

"Okay. Thank you."

Jalin couldn't take it anymore. It was like watching The Last Airbender again. He walked over to the door of the cage and lifted it up with his beak. He put a foot in-between the space of the doorway. He released the cage door. It slid down on his foot. He raised his foot up, lifting the door again. He stuck his head through the doorway and then easily squeezed himself out of the cage. He started to flap his wings and was leveled with Megan Fox's head when she turned her head around and accidentally found herself pressing her lips on Jalin's belly. Megan Fox quickly retaliated and spat angrily at the ground, turning around from Jalin.

"What the hell! That was disgusting!"

She stormed off the set, cursing at Jalin underneath her breath.

"Well, sor-ry. I hadn't bathed for about three weeks or a month now. Hey, I got a suggestion. Switch companies. Then you can satisfy men with movies they actually want to see you in. The best parts are that it doesn't require any acting and you're the guy's bitch for the most part."

Jalin nodded as he still flew in midair and took off before any people could trap him again. He flew high above the ground and flew out of the studio to resume his quest that was drawing to an end hopefully.


	23. Homestretch

Following a bird's advice, Jalin followed the interstate highway. It looked like he was going more west than north, but it was probably for the best. The city he was touching the Pacific Ocean. The scent of the ocean reminded him of Rio. It had been so long since he felt the presence of the ocean. He landed on one of those buildings you saw in Alabama during the Civil War times, but smaller in size and almost touching its neighboring buildings that had the similar structure. They were considered homes. He looked around at the scenery and was impressed by this community. It was clean, beautiful to look at, and the town folks seemed friendly and very-well groomed for the most part.

He noticed something waving in the sky in the corner of his eyes. He looked towards it and saw a huge flag. He stared at it curiously. He remembered that the United States flag was red, blue, and white, and had stars and stripes. During his travels up California, he had seen the California flag, which was a white flag with a brown bear and a red stripe and red star beneath the bear and above the bear respectively. This flag was basically a rainbow. It was probably the city's personal flag, but what did it stand for?

"Hello, Friend."

Jalin turned around to see a Rock Pigeon.

"Hi."

"Are you new in town?"

Jalin noticed that his voice was a little too high-pitched, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm just passing by."

Jalin breathed heavily and looked towards the flag.

"This is a beautiful town. I just wish I can share it with someone."

He flinched as he felt the male's wing wrap around him. He quickly moved away and faced the pigeon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, dear. What a fool I was. I thought you were showing the signs."

"Signs of what?"

"Well, of getting together."

"Wait, wait, wait. I do not curve off the freeway. I'm heterosexual. I'm just passing by. I'm heading to Oregon."

"Oregon? Where are you flying form?"

"Los Angeles."

"Why didn't you just fly north?"

"Well, a bird told me to follow the highway. I'm from Rio, Brazil."

"So a bird tricked a tourist? How mean."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Well, you're in the Castro District of San Francisco."

Jalin groaned. From the birds of Los Angeles, he had heard that San Francisco was the gayest city of the United States. He thought it wouldn't be that bad, but he was far from right. The bird who had given him directions was basically misleading, probably for its own amusement. Well, it probably wouldn't be a total waste. He had always wanted to see a famous landmark, and the Golden Gate Bridge or Alcatraz Prison filled in that void.

"I'm really sorry," continued the pigeon. "It's just that your feathers and signs-"

"Hey, not to worry, as long as it doesn't happen again. Well, thanks for telling me where I was at."

Jalin flapped his wings and took off. The pigeon watched as Jalin left and took off to find another bird that would be the same gender as him.

* * *

><p>Blu and Leoncio exhaled loudly. They were sitting on the shoulders of the Christ the Redeemer statue. Leoncio had wanted to talk to his Dad about something. Blu was pretty sure what that something was, but he played along that he was a bit naïve to it. He led Leoncio to the statue, because he said the statue was basically his thinking statue. Blu looked at his son.<p>

"So, what's on your mind?"

Leoncio looked down at the ground several meters below him. He sighed and faced Blu.

"Well, the eggs are due any day now."

"That's a good thing. You'll be a father soon."

Leoncio's expression dropped even more.

"That's the thing. What if I'm not ready?"

Blu smirked slightly, but he wasn't going to give his son an easy answer.

"Not ready? Leoncio, you made a commitment when you and Elena mated."

"I know, but… I don't know. Probably I never imagined myself as the fatherly type. I was always the troublemaker of the family."

Blu smiled.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

Blu placed his right wing on Leoncio's left shoulder. Leoncio glanced up at his father. Blu didn't face his son and continued to look diagonally forward towards the ground.

"I thought the same thing. I thought I couldn't do it, but your mother and I raised three, sometimes good, chicks. It's just a partnership you have with Elena to raise your chicks. Remember, you will never be alone. You even have me and your mother for guidance. When I first started, it was just me and your mother. It was never easy, but since when is life easy? Leoncio, you may doubt your abilities at first, but you will make a great father. I should know. I raised my son to be one of the best."

Leoncio smiled.

"Well, you are the brains of the family, Papa. I guess you're right. You once told us that you had nothing to fear but fear itself. Probably, I'll do fine."

"Son, I know you will do fine. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I've been around the block. I know the big day is near. You should feel overjoyed. I get to see my grandchicks."

Leoncio chuckled a bit.

"Yep. Papa…thanks."

"No problem."

Leoncio breathed happily.

"Well, one thing's for sure. I'll try not to let the chicks win against me. If Elena becomes mad, I'll always make sure I have the upper wing."

Blu smiled, "Well done, Son."

It's easier said than done, thought Blu, but you will learn that on your own.

As father and son, they watched as the sun was going down.

* * *

><p>Angelica sat on a chair in front of the computer at home. She had closed shop an hour ago and was going through her stock inventory. She needed to order more supplies online. She was in the bedroom room, alone. Well, at least she thought she was. Salvia was supposedly watching television in the living room. She felt something on her barefoot and looked down. She smiled at the sight of Salvia. She bent down to pick up Salvia from her feet and put her on the computer desk.<p>

"What's up?"

Salvia looked into her owner's eyes. Salvia saw her sadden reflection off of Angelica's eyes. Angelica always took notice of Salvia's expression.

"Still have your mind on that bird?"

Salvia couldn't help it. Jalin had changed her life. She experienced intimate love for the first time, a feeling that she had secretly yearned for. Even though he had caused her great pain to the point where she wanted to forget about him, he had always been in her thoughts. It had been a month. How long does it take to heal a truly broken heart?

Salvia had been thinking on what to do. She narrowed it to two options: confront Jalin and her parents in Rio and try to get a better explanation of why he did it, or continue to mope around for the rest of her life. She had heard inspiration speeches from others, but none of the speeches really told her what to do. They only gave her the drive to reach her finally decision.

During the past month, she had become more proficient in using the computer. If her kind was using it, why couldn't she? It pained her that it was Jalin's knowledge of how to use the computer that influenced her to start using the computer, but it would be beneficial anyways. It will help to get the message across to humans. Luckily, Angelica was on Microsoft Word. Salvia jumped on the enter key and typed what she wanted to tell Angelica with her feet. Though her spelling was a little off, Microsoft Word automatically corrected her words. Angelica read what Salvia typed.

"Want to go home? Home? We are home."

Salvia shook her head. She pressed the enter key again and typed that three-letter word.

"Rio? You want to go back to Rio?"

Slightly unsure, Salvia nodded her head. She did want to go back to Rio to confront her family, but something in her head told her to wait. That was the thing though. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to overcome this obstacle in life in order to move on. Fear and misery have always stopped her, but enough was enough. She was just going to get it over with. Who knows? It might turn out happily. She nodded her head at Angelica to reassure herself.

"Well, I can see if we can find a flight tomorrow. I can always deduct it as a business trip."

Salvia slightly smiled. She was going back to fix broken bonds. Angelica got off of the computer after she did find tickets online and began packing for the trip back to Rio.

* * *

><p>Jalin finally crossed the border line in-between California and Oregon. He was in the back of a Ford F-250 truck. The bed of the truck was packed with hunting and camping gear. Jalin found it uncomfortable sitting next to a rifle with the barrel pointing at him, but as long as the trigger wasn't squeezed, he would remain alive.<p>

Jalin had found the truck in a rest stop in California that Sunday afternoon. The license plate belonged to the state of Oregon. The rest area provided a map of northern California and some parts of Oregon. Roseburg was on the map. Salvia once told him she was from a pet shop in that part of Oregon. Turning his attention to the about-to-leave truck, he had to have faith and journeyed up north. Now, he was in Oregon, the Beaver State. He was drawing near. Only a few more hours, and he would be in Roseburg.

He felt the pickup slowing down and leaning toward the right. He guessed that the truck was getting off the freeway. It seemed too soon for the man driving the pickup to have arrived in Roseburg when they just crossed the state line a little over two hours ago. Jalin relied on his instincts and flew up. High above the ground, he looked at the pickup truck. There was like a highway billboard exit sign that hung above the highway as if it was an extended light post. Jalin flew over to it and read the green, metallic sign.

"Grants Pass," he read.

He remembered that the map at the rest area also displayed Grants Pass. It was below Roseburg. Jalin sighed. He would have to fly the rest of the way to Roseburg. He decided since he was so close, he would just fly the rest of the night towards the city. The sooner he reached the city, the better. He started to head north. Not much of the scenery could be seen, but it looked like a forest meshed with a plain. The cool breeze kept Jalin awake under the dark sky. It was a new moon tonight. Jalin focused on his path of flight and continued his journey.

Just wait, Salvia. I'll be there soon.


	24. Confrontation

Abe ran down through the city of Roseburg. It was early in the morning. When people, like his wife and kids, were still sleeping, he was out in the chilly morning doing his tri-weekly jog. It was the first jog he did in that week. He was wearing some long gym shorts, good running shoes, and a black, hooded jacket. His goal was to be in shape all through life, or at least, close to death.

He ran down the paved gravel. Gaddis City Park was one of his favorite parks to run in. It felt like running in the woods in the open plains. Unlike the parks he was used to in his home state, Oregon provided him with clean air parks that looked like national parks. The landscape was so enthralling. Growing up and during his studying, he saw dirt. Now, he saw the green landscape with life lifted up into action.

He continued to jog and eventually was running next to the big river. He smiled and looked out, slowing down a bit. The sunlight barely hitting the water's surface was one of the beautiful things he saw in nature. If Dianna woke up early enough, she would also enjoy the scenery. Abe did try to walk her up, but after the first time, he decided to let her enjoy her sleep. The experience ended up with him living with the Grinch with no heart for the day.

As he looked out at the scenery, something caught his eyes. A blue bird was looking down at its reflection in the water. Abe stopped and observed the bird from where he was. It appeared to be a macaw. Curious, Abe walked off the gravel and walked towards the grassy and rocky terrain to reach the sandy shore. The bird didn't move, as if in a trance by its own reflection. Abe stared at the bird before correctly describing it as a Spix's Macaw.

Jalin stared at his reflection. He had arrived at Roseburg a few minutes after the first rays of the sun appeared. Not feeling so well, he decided to get some water and take a break. His headache would probably go away after he got some water into his system. He dipped his beak into the water and drank some. He lifted his head back up and looked down at his reflection.

"Some feathers are a little bit messy, but hey," he whispered to himself.

"Is that you, Blu?"

Jalin was a little startled by the voice. He turned around and saw Abe climbing over some rocks with his legs. Abe stopped only a few inches in front of him. Jalin smiled at Abe. At least it was someone he knew. Abe knelt down for further examination on whom it was.

"Oh, Jalin. How the heck did you get here? Did you fly from Rio all the way to here?"

Jalin slowly nodded. The headache was getting worse. Abe's eyes widened.

"Seriously? From Rio all the way to here? Amazing. Well, I have to give you props for having the courage to journey thousands of mi… Wait. Why?"

Jalin walked over to Abe, but his headache got the best of him. He fell to his knees and then to his belly before blacking out. Abe placed a finger over Jalin's head.

"A fever. Better take him to Angelica."

Abe got Jalin and cradled him as a baby. He walked along the park. The pet store was only a couple of miles away on NE Chestnut Avenue. It was six o'clock in the morning. It would take him forty minutes to get to the pet store. Hopefully, he would get there before Jalin completely faded away.

* * *

><p>Salvia was still waiting for Angelica. They were at the pet store. Angelica was just accounting for everything in the pet store. The medicine was stocked, the animals seemed healthy, and everything was cleaned up. Her intern was to come at eight. Time drew near. Salvia flew over to Casey's cage. She had just barely woken up when Angelica and Salvia had entered the pet shop. She was now fully awake now.<p>

"Salvia, are you going back?"

Unsurely, Salvia nodded.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I realized I need to face my family. I'm still nervous though. What if it all turns out wrong?"

"Don't worry. I think your parents were delighted to see you."

"It's not them. Jalin…"

Salvia sighed. Casey looked up at Salvia through the bars of her bird cage.

"I know he had some meaning in your life, but just put him in his place. You're strong for doing this. Confront him by expelling your feelings towards him."

Salvia nodded.

"I should. Oh, it's just that I really like Jalin, but how could he be so evil to me as a chick. When I first met him, he was the sweetest guy I've met."

"It's always the charming guys that turn sour."

Angelica walked out of the lab room into the pet store room. She spotted Salvia on Casey's cage.

"Are you ready to go?"

Salvia nodded and looked down at Casey.

"Well, this is it. Bye, Casey."

"Bye, Salvia. Hope everything turns out for the best."

Salvia flew over to Angelica's shoulders. She squawked. Angelica smiled and started to head out of the pet store. Their luggage was in her car that was parked outside of the bookstore. Now, they needed to pick up Angelica's friend who said that she could drive the car back from the airport. As they neared the door, a knock on the door was heard.

"Gr-reat. She's closed. I guess it wasn't her car."

Angelica approached the door and opened it. Abe got hit in the nose because of how close he was, but he couldn't rub the pain away. His hands were kind of full.

"Abe?"

Her eyes looked down and saw a blue macaw. She slightly gasped.

"Is this-"

"I found him near the South Umpqua River. He seems in really bad shape."

Salvia was curious on what was Abe doing here so early. He had always shown up with Dianna because Princess did this or she did that. One time, he and Dianna brought Princess in because they needed some medication to stop her hyperactivity. That morning, they had awoken to see their $3000 living room in shambles. She flew over to the two humans. They had entered the buiding. Angelica had blocked what Abe had in his hands, but when she saw what it was, she nearly fainted. The bird that caused her great pain of all sorts was here. Jalin had made it here to Roseburg, Oregon.

"How long ago did you find him?" asked Angelica, speed-walking towards the entrance of the lab.

"About an hour," Abe explained, following Angelica.

"Quickly, we need to get him into the lab."

Abe and Angelica left the room into the veterinarian laboratory. Salvia, still astonished, flew over to the top of Casey's cage. Casey looked up at her friend.

"Salvia?"

Salvia stared at the lab's door.

"I can't believe it," she breathed slowly. "Jalin's here."

* * *

><p>Blu sleepily opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Jewel near the entrance of the den. He stretched out his wings and got up. He walked over to his mate. Jewel heard him and glanced back. He watched Jewel as she resumed watching the jungle scenery of morning.<p>

"Blu, don't you remember when we made the promise to be together forever?"

"How could I? It was the most memorable day of my life. Our first kiss and our first time we mated were life-changing. It was a commitment of love that I would always be by your side."

"I've been thinking about the kids."

"Which one? The good bunch, okay bunch, or the bad bunch?"

"You mean the ones that gave you the least headaches?" giggled Jewel. "Jalin, Elena, and Leoncio."

"Oh. What about them?"

"Well, they're all grown up now," she said, facing Blu.

"Of course they are. They've been grown up for a couple of years now."

"That's not what I meant," she replied in little annoyance. "They're going to start families now."

"Well, Elena and Leoncio are. The eggs are due probably tomorrow. We still don't know about Jalin."

"I don't know. Remember those motherly instincts. I just feel it in my heart he's alright and has met Salvia again."

Blu just looked back. He couldn't think of anything to say right away. Jewel was probably right. Jalin had probably made it safely to Roseburg. Hopefully, Salvia would forgive him. It was a big, terrible thing that Jalin and the other two did, but they forgave their kids. Blu wanted his son to live like in those fairytales he and Jewel would read to the kids when they were younger: happily ever after. Isn't that just the mockery of what others claimed for one to do? People always wish for others to live happily, but only for what makes it happy for them. Politicians claim that all men live happily, but only if it makes them happy. A man could win the lottery, but if the government doesn't get a huge chuck of that check, no one is happy. In the United States, a black man was elected President in 2008. His presidential approval went down. By the end of his term, gas prices went down. That was to make the people happy so that the Democrats could win the upcoming election. Singers and actors in media were happy for the most part if their fans displayed their happiness and excitement by going to a concert or buying tickets to watch their movie. You're only happiness is only happening if it benefits the happiness of those higher up.

Blu and Jewel didn't think like that. One thing separated their relationship towards Jalin from the relationships the government had with their people: close-family. The saying always went 'if you're happy, I'm happy', which was true. However, it had different meanings. For a non-family relationship, it all dwindled down to the greenbacks. To family, it meant something much more. Blu had despised families that had always talked down to their kids, crushing their dreams. This was probably due to the parents having their own dreams crushed. It was so sickening. Wasn't family supposed to lift you up, not drag you down with them? Only when they see that their kids are making money, they become a true family. Those materialistic parents driven by greed were way worst then any greed the government had.

Blu wrapped a wing around Jewel's back.

"I know he has," he simply said.

Jewel smiled at her mate and kissed him. The two old lovebirds looked back outside and continued to watch the scenery of the morning jungle a few more minutes before going to Leoncio's den for some breakfast.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours. Salvia kept on looking at the door to the lab. It had remained close the entire time. Angelica and Abe had been behind the door, making sure Jalin was alright.<p>

Jalin's here, she thought over and over again.

The shock of his sickly entrance made Salvia confront her emotions again, but this time, it was deeper. Jalin had been found by Abe in Gaddis Park. If Abe found him, Jalin couldn't have gone back with Abe. Besides, Abe had come yesterday because he needed very nutritious dog food for Princess. That meant Jalin had flown the entire way. But how? Did he sneak into a plane or did he literally fly the entire way? If he boarded a plane, there was a high probability he would've been caught in a cage. However, flying across several different places was not the answer through process of elimination. It was possible, but this was Jalin. It was the bird who got his ass kicked at the bar; the Blu male who was pinned down by a girl in wrestling; the man who thought with his brain than his brawn. How would he have survived?

The door cracked, disturbing Salvia's thoughts. Angelica walked through the door first. Abe followed her. Jalin was perched on Abe's shoulder. Salvia saw that Jalin's face had all of the guilty expressions of life all over it. Jalin looked down at Salvia and flew down towards the wooden counter Salvia was on. He landed a few inches in front of her.

"Salvia," he simply said.

"Jalin?" she asked in an iffy-questioning voice. "How did you…?"

"How did I get here?" he asked in a kind of nervous voice. "I flew. Salvia, I flew all the way here, crossing South America to Mexico to the United States to see you again. Salvia, I'm so sorry for everything. Can you please forgive me?"

Salvia looked up at Jalin with semi-glossy eyes.

"Jalin, I don't know if I can."


	25. Joy

Jalin heard the hurtful words expel out of her beak.

"You don't know?" wondered Jalin. "But I… I… Huh?"

Salvia looked down and sighed. She then looked up to face Jalin again.

"Jalin, you hurt me. You kept me away from my identity and my family for ten years. I didn't know any of my childhood or who my parents were or if I even had a family."

"But I told you, it wasn't my fault that you lost your memory."

"But what you did caused me to lose my memory," defended Salvia, raising her voice. "If you wouldn't have shipped me off like some kind of animal, none of this would be happening."

Jalin sighed. She was right. If he and his siblings didn't put Salvia in that truck, none of this would've happened.

"Listen, I came here to make it all right. Salvia, I know what I did was wrong. Very wrong. I was just a chick back then. I couldn't comprehend the consequences of my actions. It wasn't even a day until I realized the magnitude of what I did. I tried to live day by day, but I was always reminded. Mom was the one who reminded me of what I did the most. She even tried to commit suicide. If she succeeded, I would be the murderer of my mom too. Two nights after that day, I decided to look for you. I failed miserably when Nico and Pedro, my 'uncles', found me. I was grounded for a week for the assumption I was trying to run away. But Salvia, I don't know how, but please accept my apology."

There was a pause before Salvia spoke.

"A chick or not, you should've known. I mean, you're a very smart bird, Jalin. I figure you were smart back then too. Why didn't you confess when you were younger?"

"I guess it was what Leoncio drilled into my head," breathed out Jalin.

"Leoncio? What does he have to do with it?"

"It wasn't just me… It was all of us. Leoncio and Elena helped execute my plan."

"Oh," came Salvia's depressed voice. "So, my sister and brothers all hated me."

"But Salvia, they are not to blame. The plan was all executed by me."

"But they performed the conspiracy against me."

Jalin grunted. He should've not told that his siblings were part of her disappearance as well.

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. I was the one who drugged you. Besides, they confessed to Jewel and Blu what they did was wrong. What we did was wrong. Salvia, I'm so sorry."

"And you think a sorry fixes everything?"

Jalin took a few steps towards Salvia.

"No, but love does."

Salvia's eyes widened.

"Salvia, I didn't travel thousands of miles just to say I was sorry. I love you, Salvia. That what drove me to come here."

Salvia stood silent, thinking. Love? He loved her?

"Jalin, is what you say true? Do you love me?"

Sincerely, Jalin answered, "Yes."

Salvia returned to her thoughts. Yes, she hated what Jalin did to her, but she loved the bird. Jalin was smart, caring, funny, and handsome. She had fallen for him ever since he took her out to tour Rio. She loved Jalin even after he confessed on what he did to her. If Abe hadn't been Gregory House, none of this would be happening.

"Jalin," she started, "I want to say I love you too. I fell for you. We connected, you know? During this time of hate and despair, the bird who brought me hurt and anger was the bird I loved. I was angry not so much on what you did, but it was the bird I love that did those things. I love you, Jalin, but I could I live with a bird who once cast me aside?"

Jalin's eyes widened. She loved him? She loved him! However, what she said afterwards lowered his excitement. She was right. He and his siblings cast her aside. It was just due to jealously, which she clearly saw. She understood that casting her aside because they were jealous wasn't a good enough reason. Her final statement alone told him that she would always be reminded of what Jalin did if she lived with him.

"I wish I could let it go," continued Salvia. "Just to let it blow over and just be with you without the thought of it coming back. Part of me always said that, but my other part reminds me that the crime separated me from my parents and my identity. It also tells me I can't trust my own brothers and sisters. If you got rid of me when I was younger, I might get beaten down to the point of death since we're older if I become annoying or something."

"Never," Jalin said sincerely. "I make sure of that. Salvia, I know where you're coming from. I just…I just want to let you know. I would make it up for the rest of my life. That's all I can do. I will be with you forever and ever, through sickness and health; through labor and rest; through the worst of times and best of times. Salvia, I claim my flowing love to you. I know it was horrible of what I did and I will regret it every day, but the past is the past. All I can say is sorry and spend the rest of my life making it up. Salvia, please. I love you."

Salvia stared at Jalin, thinking of what he said. After a few moments, she approached him and grabbed his wings with her wings. He looked down and then faced her. She didn't smile, but she had twinkling eyes that said all what needed to be said. They stretched out their necks simultaneously, meeting halfway for a passionate kiss. The kiss they shared released the feelings they had towards one another. All hatred had been eradicated. Salvia felt her spirit being lifted from its gloomy state. Jalin had found a meaning to his life. Happiness and love filled their minds, turning empty thoughts to future thoughts. They slowly parted from the kiss and grinned at each other.

"That was intoxicating in a very good way," said Jalin. "Makes me want more."

"Hold on, my blue male. There's one thing I want to know."

"About what?"

"The soccer bet we made in Rio. I think this changes things."

"Oh? How so?"

"Obviously, we can't be slaves with each other."

"So, you're calling it off?"

Salvia giggled.

"Oh, no. I still want to see me win. You know how it was to be nonsexual? Well, now it is."

"Naughty girl. I can't wait to win. Kiss on it?"

"Kiss on it."

Jalin and Salvia came in together for another kiss.

Angelica watched them from afar with Abe. She sighed. Abe looked at her.

"Angelica?"

Without facing him, she replied.

"Well, it looks like Salvia is with Jalin now. I guess she's going back to Rio."

"It was likely she would go back," stated Abe.

"I know. I'll just miss her, but as long as she's happy, I am too."

Angelica watched as Jalin had his wings around Salvia. Salvia would be out of her life soon, living her own in Rio. Though Angelica would have to say bye to a longtime friend, she had to let Salvia go. Summer vacation was around the corner. Angelica knew that they would cross paths someday. She had seen Salvia grown into a beautiful bird, and it was time for her to leave the nest. A tear rolled down Angelica's eye. Though she was saying bye to her pet, she was freeing her friend to the life that she truly belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I don't usually do this as stated before, but I am writing an AN in a story, again. Anyways, This is because of what was going on I ended the story quickly. Plus, I was eager and somehow not thinking of a proper ending. This led to the story finishing very fast and really not explaining some key elements. I know I said it was completed and a few of the readers who've read this story have left, but it is time to truly finish this story. I apologize for saying it was complete before. I am still keeping the the journey Jalin has, though it was looked down upon, because it supports the theme of the story and it will make better sense once the actual ending is posted in the next couple of chapters. So, I thank the readers for their reviews and continued support.<strong>


	26. The Stars

**So, I'm continuing this story for a couple more chapters. The explanation is in the previous chapter, replacing the summarized ending. So here it is…**

* * *

><p>Blu was sitting on the branch near his den's entrance. It was a clear night in the jungle. He looked up at the stars, lost in thought. The cool wind brushed against his blue feathers.<p>

"Blu?"

He looked to his right and saw Jewel approaching him.

"It's kind of late, don't you think?"

"I know. I was just...looking at the stars."

Jewel sat down, snuggling next to Blu.

"Blu, we've seen the stars several times."

"Yes, but it's still interesting."

"But Blu, I see the same thing as yesterday and the day before that."

Jewel then remembered something. This could be one of the few occasions that Blu suffered from memory loss. She looked at his mate with a concerned face.

"I think we need to see Tulio. I'm afraid you're losing your memory."

Blu shook his head and faced Jewel.

"Trust me. I'm fine."

"But Blu-"

"Dear, worry about it when I forget your names."

Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even joke about that."

Blu fringed at her voice.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just that…well, I appreciate your concern and love for me, but I'm just saying the facts. I haven't forgotten your names. Here, I'll say them. There're Leoncio, Elena, Victor…Claudia, Manuel, Christina…Jalin, Salvia, and..."

"You do know that this is about a twelve foot drop if you're unconscious."

"…And my mate, your name, Jewel. Just building the suspense, Dear."

Jewel shook her head and sighed. She looked up at the stars.

"So, why are they different to you today? They look the same to me."

"Well, they may look the same, but they are not."

Jewel gave Blu a confused face.

"I don't really understand."

"That's because you're not focusing hard enough. Have you ever heard the saying 'reach for the stars'?"

"No."

"Well, in America, it was used to motivate someone. Most say it in order to motivate someone to reach for something big. It makes sense, but I view it different. Each star is different. We can reach our goals and dream big, but our dreams may not agree with others. Look at, I can't believe I'm saying this, Hitler. He had dreams. His dream was for Germany to not suffer. He just wanted to help his country the best he could, but he also wanted to kill people he didn't like or opposed him. He dreamt big, but for the wrong reasons. He was just trying to reach out for a different way to fix Germany, a different star. You get where I'm going?"

There was a moment of silence before Jewel replied.

"You lost me."

Blu slightly groaned.

"Well, all I'm saying is that something similar may be different."

Blu smiled when he thought of an easy example.

"Like someone may look the same, but when you talk to them, they sound completely different."

"Okay. That's better. That one I understood."

Blu heaved out in relief and looked back up at the stars.

"Like the stars, we are different every day and reach our goals differently. It just comes at what seems right to us and what makes up happy."

Jewel looked back up at the stars and did notice a star different from the others.

"I see what you mean, Blu," she said and then pointed at it. "Look. That one shines differently from the rest."

Blu nodded.

"Yep, but it's not a star."

"Why?" she asked, looking towards Blu. "It looks like a star. It's just different than the other, but it is still a star."

"Well, no. You can't judge anything by looks. It's really a planet."

"How? It looks like a star?"

"Just because something looks like a star, doesn't mean it's a star. Jewel, there's a reason why I feel in love with you. It wasn't on what I saw…even though you are beautiful."

Jewel blushed.

"I fell in love with you by what I couldn't see. I knew about your personality, but I couldn't see it. Yes, I saw it by your actions, but your actions and personality were only by what my thoughts put together. I didn't know about what we would go through in the future, but I didn't care. I wanted to be by your side Jewel, because I love you."

Jewel smiled and rested her head against Blu's shoulder.

"I love you too, Blu. These past years together have been…interesting, but if I were to go through it with you by my side, I would not hesitate for a second."

Blu grinned.

"Blu? Do you wonder if Jalin ever made it to where Auro…Salvia lives?"

"Well, it's like the stars. Everyone reaches for a star differently, but they reach them nonetheless if they don't give up. Jalin left determined, and I'm pretty sure he did make it with Salvia."

Blu smirked.

"He might even come home before Leoncio and Elena's eggs hatch."

Jewel sighed.

"I hope."

The two macaws sat there for a little bit, admiring the night scenery of the jungle. The wind slowly picked up. Blu nudged his mate.

"Jewel, let's go into the den to get some rest."

Jewel slowly lifted her head off of Blu's shoulder and nodded. The old couple walked inside the den to get some rest.

* * *

><p>In a different country, a male Spinx's Macaw looked out of the window of a pet store. He stood next to the closed window, admiring the moonlight. He smiled.<p>

Well, I did it.

He nodded to no one in particular and looked back. Salvia was sleeping in her cage. The bird who he had betrayed; who had come back to Rio and found love, only to leave heartbroken because of him and his siblings, had forgiven him. It had been a couple of months to finally get here, to Roseburg, Oregon, after the lie was exposed, but he did it. It could've probably turned out worst. It appeared it was going to, but Jalin took the risk. He loved her, and he couldn't be happy without her.

Jalin sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"Our star shines the brightest tonight."

With that, Jalin retired for the night. Tomorrow, Salvia and him would board a plane and fly home tomorrow…to Rio de Janeiro.


	27. The Pet Store

A light blue macaw with dark blue feathered wingtips awoke. She was sleeping in a cage in the pet store. The big bird cage belonged to her, supported off the ground by a stand. The bird cage was in front of the wooden counter, hidden behind birds in cages for sale near the wall. The female macaw got out of her opened cage and flew to the window seal to another blue macaw sleeping.

"Jalin."

She patted his back. Jalin lazily opened his eyes and saw Salvia standing next to him. He smiled and got to his feet.

"Good morning," he yawned. "Kind of early, don't you think?"

"Well, you know what they say: the early bird catches the worm.'

Jalin rubbed his head.

'Good thing I never woke up early enough then. So, what's with the waking up?"

"Store's about to open."

Jalin sighed.

"Isn't the store owner in charge of that?"

"How about giving her a helping wing?"

Jalin blinked to clear up his vision.

"Okay."

"Thanks Jalin."

Salvia leaned over and quickly kissed him. She smiled at Jalin and then flew away to help get ready with the opening of the pet store. Jalin watched her fly over the store, amazed by the grace she shed. Seeing her fly was something wonderful. it was beautiful and lovely. Jalin looked around and then realized something.

"Salvia, what am I supposed to do?"

Salvia faced Jalin as she was about to make sure the dogs had clean water.

"Make sure the snakes have water."

Jalin fringed.

"W-What?"

Salvia didn't reply. Jalin sighed and flew over to the reptilian section of the pet store. He landed on the glass snake case and looked down. A ball python was covering its water tray as it slept. Jalin bent over and knocked the glass.

"Excuse me. Um, sir?"

The python opened its eyes and looked up. Jalin nervously smiled.

"If, uh, you can be kind as to move so I can see your water bowl."

"Can't do that, s-s-son. The water bowl is-s-s under the fake, hollow log thing you s-s-see there."

"Okay. Can you tell me if you have water?"

"My s-s-sight is-s-s not what it us-s-se to be."

"I'm pretty sure it's fine. You're looking at me."

"My tongue told me you were there. My s-s-smelling s-s-senses-s-s are as-s-s good as-s-s ever, but I can't s-s-see. Could you make s-s-sure by coming down it."

"Um, can you just tell me? I really don't want to go down there."

"What's-s-s the matter? I promis-s-se I won't bite."

Jalin felt someone landed next to him. Salvia looked down at the snake and then back at Jalin.

"What's the problem?"

"No problem," gulped Jalin.

"Hey," came the snake's voice, "can you check my water bowl?"

Salvia shook her head.

"Okay."

Salvia walked over to where the hand hatch was on the top of the case and was about to open it when Jalin stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check his water bowl."

"B-but Salvia. It's a snake! Some eat birds, like you and me. It's a trap."

"It's sweet that you care about my safety, but I'll be fine."

Salvia opened the hatch and flew down. Jalin kept an eye on her. Soon, she disappeared into the fake hollow log. From the corner of his eye, he saw the snake moving its head towards the log. The snake's head was covered by the log as it went in. Jalin gasped in horror as Salvia ran out a second later.

"Salvia!"

Salvia flapped her wings, but she wasn't fast enough. The tail wrapped around her body as he moved his head out of the hollow log. He moved his head closer to her and stared at her with his yellow eyes.

Jalin gasped in horror as the snake closed in on his girlfriend. Jalin put all fear aside and jumped down the hatch. He ran over to where Salvia was being held and desperately tried to loosen her. The snake narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Jalin faced the snake.

"W-Well…. You're going to eat my girlfriend!"

"Relax Jalin," said Salvia.

She pulled herself out of the snake's grasp. She jumped down next to Jalin.

"Looks like you win, Frank."

"S-s-so the s-s-score's-s-s twenty to s-s-seventeen? Ha. Told you I would catch up."

Salvia smiled and looked over at Jalin to explain.

"Frank and I have this game going on."

"Yes-s-s. It's-s-s jus-s-st to lighten things-s-s up. I promis-s-sed I wouldn't bite."

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

Salvia rested her wing on Jalin's back shoulders.

"Take a deep breath and relax."

Jalin did what she said.

"I need some air."

He flew out of the case and to the counter. Frank faced Salvia.

"Nic-c-ce boy. I can s-s-see he cares-s-s a lot about you."

"Yeah," breathed Salvia. "Um, I'm going to go check on him."

Salvia flew out of the case and closed it. She then hurried her way towards the counter. She found Jalin pacing and catching his breath and landed next to him.

"Jalin, are you alright?"

"Alright? Salvia, I saw you in a snake's grasp, only to find out it was just a game."

Salvia sighed.

"I know. I should've told you."

She grabbed one of his wings.

"Thank you for looking out for me."

"Well, if I was, you wouldn't be in the case. I could've tried to stop you."

Salvia giggled.

"How? Need I remind you Sweetie that I can still wrestle you down."

"That was just a stunt."

Salvia seductively looked at Jalin.

"So, you want to play another round and see, Mr. Macho Bird."

"Maybe; maybe later. You know, terrified and out of breath. Who was that snake anyway?"

"Oh, Frank. He's been in the pet store for quite a while now. We've become friends."

She sighed.

"I just wish Casey was here. I wanted you to meet her."

"What happened?"

"She was sold, but luckily, she's happy."

The entrance to the pet store cracked opened. The two macaws looked over to see Angelica approaching them. Abe was right behind her. The two humans faced the birds. Abe smiled and petted Jalin.

"You're doing much better."

Jalin squawked.

"Well, I know you can understand me. I've arranged the tickets, and we're leaving tomorrow for Rio."

Jalin's face beamed. After a long trip, he was finally going home. On the other hand, Salvia looked up at her owner and saw the sadness in her eyes. She couldn't express the same joy Jalin had.

"Sorry I'm late."

Angelica turned around to see her intern walking in. The blonde girl seemed that she had woken up a little late, but she still kept her professional appearance. She held a coffee in one hand.

"Kim, could you look over the store for a bit?"

Kim nodded. Angelica faced Salvia.

"You want to go to the park, like old times?"

Salvia nodded and flew up to Angelica's shoulder. They started walking out of the pet store.

"C'mon, Jalin. You could use some fresh air too."

Jalin flew up and landed on Abe's shoulders. The two humans got into Abe's car and drove off in silence.


	28. Last Time

Abe was near the river's edge, sitting on some smooth rocks. He would occasionally throw rocks across the river and see how many times they skip before drowning. Jalin watched him. He stood next to Abe, wondering what he was thinking. The car ride to the park, Gaddis City Park, had been quiet for the humans. Salvia and he had exchanged a few comments, but the atmosphere of the car made them stop. Once they arrived, Angelica called Salvia in a settle voice to come with her. Abe had understood what was going on and took the curious Jalin away. Another rock Abe threw hopped seven times before going into the water.

"Jalin?"

Jalin faced Abe, concerned about the serious tone he gave. All fear washed aside when a smile cracked across the human's face.

"You did good. I can only imagine the hell you went through to get here."

"I'm not sure I would call it that," squawked Jalin.

Abe faced Jalin.

"You're probably wondering where's Angelica and Salvia. Well, I guess she's saying her final goodbyes."

Abe slightly smirked.

"Saying goodbye to a daughter is never easy."

"Daughter?" wondered Jalin. "A human can't birth a bird. That…goes against nature."

"From what Angelica told me, she took care of Salvia. She raised that bird into the bird you see today. I'm not sure what happened that caused Salvia to separate from Blu and Jewel, but it was great that she found herself in the hands of Angelica. Otherwise, she wouldn't be alive."

Jalin sighed. He looked down at the ground, remembering why Salvia was separated from her parents. It was because of him and his siblings. Out of jealously, no, stupidity, they cast Salvia away. The last image they saw of her as a chick was as the truck faded away from their sights. He only wished to go back and stop those events, but what happen happened. The only thing he could do was make a better future. However, that proved to be impossible. He was lonely after Elena broke up with him. He would fly around Rio, yearning for a mate, but he never found one. If Abe hadn't arrived with Salvia back to Rio, none of this would've happened. Jalin walked up to Abe and rubbed his head against Abe's waist, like what a cat would do to its master. Abe smiled.

"I don't know what I did…but you're welcome, Jalin."

Jalin stopped and looked up at Abe. He squawked.

"I don't speak bird, but you're probably wondering what would happen tomorrow. Well, we board the plane at ten, so we need to be there by eight. Tonight, I need to buy travel cages for you and Salvia. We'll be in Rio soon enough. Tulio will meet us there and take us to the sanctuary to check Salvia before releasing her with you. Don't know if your parents will be there though."

Jalin squawked again and pointed in the direction where the car was parked. Abe thought about it and realized it was Angelica's car. He shook his head.

"This is the reason why we are here. She isn't coming."

* * *

><p>Angelica and Salvia sat in a bench along the concreted pathway of the park. They sat in silence, just admiring the view. The green-leafed trees, the air, and the river passing by were so breathtaking. A morning jogger ran pass them. Angelica smiled and faced Salvia.<p>

"Salvia?"

Salvia looked up at Angelica.

"Well, this is it, girl. You found a man…bird."

Salvia squawked. Angelica stroked her back smoothly.

"You know, when you came in, you were beauty and mysterious. Of course, you still are beautiful, but I learned some things about you that make you not mysterious, but unique."

She slightly chuckled.

"I remember that I was running late for work. I finished my cereal, but I left the milk in the bowl. After I finished fixing my hair, I ran back to the kitchen to get my coffee, only to see you bathing in the bowl. Of course, I took another one for the photo album."

She paused to remember.

"How about that guy I was dating? The first time you saw him, you pecked him in the eye. The jerk did deserve for later on. I always believe that you were trying to protect me from that guy. Because I broke up with him, I became a veterinarian."

Angelica looked out at the scenery and sighed in bliss.

"Yep. Those were the days."

Salvia squawked.

"Yes?" asked Angelica, facing the macaw.

Salvia stared at Angelica, like if she was talking to her telepathically. Angelica felt the question on the tip of the bird's tongue. That look was enough to get the message through though.

"I can't go. That's why we're here."

There was a pause.

"Salvia…this is my goodbye to you."

Salvia walked over and rubbed her master's waist with her head. Angelica petted her head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

A squawk was heard. Angelica faced Salvia with water eyes.

"Yeah," she said, not trying to cry. "I'll be fine. And you'll be fine too. I mean, Jalin is a very handsome bird for you."

Salvia shyly looked down.

"And I bet you will have chicks soon."

Salvia blushed.

"They'll be beautiful I bet."

Angelica took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Jalin really loves you, and I know you have the same feelings for him to. I don't want to get in-between that, Salvia. Your first home was Rio. You were born there, but somehow, you ended up here. Salvia, you belong in Rio. That's your home."

Salvia shook her head.

"I got two homes," she squawked. "One's in Rio, and the other is here."

"If I could only understand bird," she said, "but that's alright. I can tell by your look, and you're probably right… Hey you want to go back to the house for old time sakes."

Salvia squawked and flew up her shoulder. They left the bench and walked through the park.

* * *

><p>"So, you think they're done?" asked Abe.<p>

Jalin shrugged.

"Well, one thing I know about girls is that they like to take their time. Have been married for a few years now. Every time Diana says in five minutes when I'm ready, I sit down on the couch, turn on the television, and see a full episode of "Supernatural" before she's ready."

Jalin squawked.

"Yeah, you're probably right, if you're saying it varies from person to person."

Soon, both heard a car being turned on. The gas pedal was figured to be pushed down since it sounded like the car was taking off. Abe and Jalin faced each other.

"You don't think they forgot about us?"

After a second of thought, both scrambled to their feet. Jalin took off flying as Abe started running.


	29. Pasta Dinner

Abe and his family were gathered around Angelica's dining table. The veterinarian had invited them to her house for dinner at seven. When they got there, Dianna was in shock. Angelica's two-bedroom house was huge. It had a large dining room, which housed a large, maple wood table. A large master bedroom with a walk-in closet and a large bathtub, a medium-sized room, a full bathroom, a large living room with an expensive entertainment center, and a patio that was just a stepping stone to a moderate backyard with its own garden made up the rest of the house. The dining room had a couple of art pictures hanging on its white walls.

Angelica, with the help of Dianna, walked in with a tray of chicken, a pot of macaroni with Alfredo sauce, and a glass bowl of cooked vegetables. The plates, forks, napkins, and drinks were already set on the table. Angelica and Dianna sat down.

"Angelica, it looks real good," said Abe.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Let's just start serving."

"Mom, can you get me food?" asked Kassandra, trying to hand her plate to Dianna.

Dianna smiled and got the plate.

"Of course, Dear. Alex, do you want me to serve you?"

"I got it Mom. Thanks though."

The brown haired and eyed kid reached for the pasta, grabbed the steel pasta fork and managed to get the serving on his plate without a mess.

"Alex does take after you," Angelica commented to Abe.

Abe nodded. Dianna gave the plate with food back to her daughter and faced Dianna.

"In almost every way."

Abe faced his wife.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Dianna smiled.

"You're just imagining, Dear. Here, I'll serve you."

Dianna gathered his plate and starting putting food on it. Angelica was serving herself at the same time and finished before Dianna. She grabbed her fork and struck the macaroni with it. She ate and swallowed it.

"So, you got the tickets for tomorrow?"

"Yes," answered Abe.

"Here you go," said Dianna, handing him the plate.

"Thank you, Dear. Yes, we will be leaving tomorrow around ten I believe. I probably have to be there around eight thirty just to make sure I still don't miss my flight."

"You know, with improved technology, you would think the airport would make things go faster."

Abe shook his head.

"Making the airports go faster is like wishing a cure for cancer. There is one, but the government denies it."

Angelica nodded.

"Yes. I believe that also. Whatever we get from nature, there's a cure for it in nature. So, how long are you two going to stay there?"

"Oh," said Dianna. "I can't go. The kids have school."

"But Mom," started Alex. "We're not going to do anything. School's about to end in a week."

"And? You're still going to school."

"But Mom-"

"Alex, don't argue with your mother. You're going to school."

"But you're going to have fun while I stay here."

Abe shook his head.

"This is strictly business."

"Like that trip to Las Vegas when you saw the show."

"The fellas wanted to meet there. It wasn't my fault that they wanted to see the Spice Divas."

Alex thought about it. He had heard of the female band, but he had been told of something else.

"But your friend Justin told me that it was something naughty."

Abe fringed a bit. Dianna looked at her husband with narrowing eyes.

"It was. I mean, for kids, belly shirts are very inappropriate."

"That's not naughty, Dad. We go to the beach, and girls are in bikinis, and that is not considered naughty. Justin said it was too naughty."

"Alex, don't worry. This trip of mine will take two days tops."

He faced Dianna.

"Yeah, two days," said Abe with reassurance.

Dianna's look told Abe it was going to be a rough night tonight. Abe faced Angelica and smiled.

"Kids say the darndest things, huh?"

Angelica nodded and continued eating. Abe faced Dianna.

"I'll explain things later. My explanation is a good one too."

Dianna looked into Abe's eyes and saw his sincerity about him telling nothing happened. She relaxed and placed a hand on Abe's right thigh.

"Alright," she said moderately.

A squawk was soon heard, which was followed by Salvia landed on the table next to Angelica. She looked up at Angelica and squawked.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. Usually, Salvia eats with me. Let me serve her a plate. I'll be right back."

Angelica got up and left the dining room. Salvia followed. Abe pecked at his chicken breast with his fork and paused himself. He looked up at his wife, who gave him the look.

"Listen, I promise it is a good one."

"I'll be the judge of whether or not you sleep on the couch again," she said in a calm voice.

Angelica grabbed a foam plate from the cupboard. She served a small portion of pasta from the leftover pasta on the pot sitting on the stove. Angelica set it on the kitchen counter, where Jalin was patiently waiting. Salvia landed next to him.

"Well, eat up you two."

Angelica left to the dining room. Salvia smiled and pecked at the macaroni.

"She made it with Alfredo sauce this time."

"Alfredo? Why don't they call it just white cheese sauce?"

"Why? It sounds more exotic."

"But when I think how they make it, I just imagine someone named Alfredo getting squeezed out so some of his stuff needed to make this sauce."

"You're disturbing, Jalin. Now, c'mon. Eat."

"But I'm not sure if I should-"

"Have you had spaghetti before?"

"Sure I have. Linda made some when I was little with tomato sauce."

"Well, this is no different. Well, it's just a new flavor for you."

"Okay then."

Jalin bent down and nibbled on some pasta. He picked his head up and smiled.

"This is good."

"See?"

Salvia took another beakful of pasta. Jalin looked at her, as if he had to explain himself.

"Salvia, the reason why I had the image of Alfredo was because I related it to tomato sauce. They squeeze tomatoes to mix it up in the sauce."

Salvia faced Jalin.

"Oh, that's understandable. I was thinking you got the idea from one of those gross movies like 'Saw'."

"No, I wasn't even thinking of that… Hold on. Then it's you with the disturbing thought."

Salvia narrowed her eyes.

"Just eat Jalin."

She continued to eat. Jalin smiled and soon joined her. Within minutes, the small foam plate was almost done. Jalin stopped eating and looked at Salvia.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

Salvia stopped eating and faced Jalin.

"Tomorrow?"

"Abe's taking us back to Rio."

"Oh," she said.

Jalin dropped his excitement.

"You sound like you don't want to go."

"Of course I do," smiled Salvia. "It's just…"

She yawned.

"I'm a bit tired. That's all. Well, I'm full. I'll just be sleeping, okay? It has been a rewarding day."

"Alright," replied Jalin. "I'll…I'll just finish the pasta and join you."

Salvia gave Jalin a goodnight kiss. She flapped her wings and took off to Angelica's room. Jalin watched her go. He resumed eating the remaining macaroni, slightly confused at Salvia's taste of going back to Rio.


	30. At the RBG

Abe set the two bird cages in the conveyor belt. He had passed the airport security quite easily. His luggage was on a different conveyor belt. This one was, of course, for animals. He set Salvia's cage down first and then placed Jalin's cage. He smiled at them as they moved along with the rubbery black belt.

"Alright. See ya guys in about half a day."

The two macaws looked at Abe as he left to find the check-in for his straight flight to Rio from the RBG, Roseburg Municipal Airport. The cages disappeared through a box-looking door with some fat, black polyester ribbons to cover it. The birds were now in the city of conveyor belts. Unlike the other belts, this one was a steady, low-sloped belt going one way. Jalin sat back and sighed.

"I hate being in cages."

The bars of Salvia's cage and Jalin's cage were facing each other. Salvia saw the slightly depressed Jalin. He had mentioned this to her before. It made sense. He was a free bird. He had grown in the jungle all his life. She would've had the privilege of growing up in the jungle too, if it hadn't been for her siblings. But she was over that. One of her siblings, Jalin, had sent her away from home, and she was soon captured and brought to the States, where she spent ten years of her life before a curious man by the name of Abe brought her to Rio.

"Jalin, don't worry. It'll be for a little bit."

Salvia had never seen him so down for being in a cage. Maybe he was claustrophobic.

"Jalin, is there a true reason why you hate cages?"

Jalin thought about it. He remembered about his childhood. Before Salvia was born, poachers had kidnapped his family, minus his father, and stuffed them into cages. He hated that feeling of being constraint to only a small area. He looked up at Salvia. He shook his head.

"It's like my freedom is limited."

"Welcome to America, where the First Amendment is too literal and the government is corrupted."

Jalin smiled.

"If Abe didn't put us in separate cages, I would kiss you."

Salvia giggled.

"We can always do an air-kiss."

Jalin smirked.

"So, Salvia, are you excited to see Mom and Dad again?"

The excitement in Salvia's eyes dwindled down. She looked to the floor of the gray travel cage. Jalin noticed this and dropped his excitement.

"Salvia?"

Salvia had thought of this the night before. To her, it felt awkward. At first, she had been excited to know and see them. However, that all changed when Jalin told about the ten-year lie. Blu and Jewel had said that they organized search parties and scouted the area for her, but they didn't mention they had asked their kids. Jalin, Elena, and Leoncio had all been there with her. Why didn't they think on asking them? Probably they were too worried. Facing them would mean she would face Leoncio and Elena. What if they hated her? Jalin mentioned that when they were younger, Leoncio would always torment birds he didn't like or do something horrible to them. Being shipped away was something horrible. Did Leoncio hat her that much before? Did he hate her that much now? What about Elena? Sister rivalry was always the worst. What if there was still that competition? What about Angelica? She looked depressed this morning as Abe left with her and Jalin. Angelica was not only her best friend, but she was her mother. Of course, Jewel was her biological mother, but Angelica made her into the bird she was. She couldn't just leave her out of the blue of some guy telling her she belonged in Rio. All these thoughts clouded Salvia's judgment on whether going back was a good idea.

"Salvia?"

Salvia looked up with sorrow in her eyes. A tear followed.

"I can't do this."

Jalin rose to his feet.

"Can't do what?"

"This. I'm-I'm so sorry."

Jalin was still confused on what Salvia was saying. He got his answer when Salvia opened the cage by turning the outside of the cage's lock counterclockwise and pressing it down towards her. Salvia quickly exited the cage. She looked at Jalin once more with saddened eyes and flew away. Worried, Jalin stumbled over to the door of the cage and tried to copy Salvia in opening the door. It didn't work. Of course, Jalin forgot to take into consideration that he had to do it the mirror image of Salvia. After a moment, he decided to turn counterclockwise and pressed it. The cage opened, and he took off.

He perched himself on top of one of the several cages that contained a dog. He looked around briefly and then saw Salvia flying through the boxed doorway they entered through. He followed in hot pursuit. He flew through the doorway and remained midair, looking for Salvia. A little girl with her mother smiled and tugged on her mother's dress.

"Mommy, Mommy. Look. A pretty birdie."

Jalin saw Salvia in the distance. She was flying near the tall ceiling. He took off. By that time, the girl's mother looked up and saw nothing. She looked down at her daughter.

"Cristina, don't make things up."

Her mother returned to putting the dog travel cage on the conveyor belt. The girl smiled and shook her head. She whispered to herself.

"Mommy knows nothing."

Jalin quickened his flying pace as he saw Salvia heading for the door. She swooped down and passed through the entrance as a family entered. Jalin proceeded in doing the same thing. The electric doors entered for a businessman. Jalin swooped down, but the businessman had run through the doors. The doors closed, catching Jalin's tail feather. He jerked to a complete stop and briefly hung off the doors. Luckily, an elderly couple, not seeing him, activated the doors to open as they stepped on a black mat. Jalin dropped to the floor as the elderly man stepped on his tail. Jalin squawked in pain.

"Watch where you're going, sonny," said the man.

The foot lifted off Jalin's tail, and he quickly took off to the skies. The elderly woman faced the man.

"Borrus, that's no way to talk to little people."

From the sky, Jalin looked left and right, but he couldn't see Salvia. He sighed and turned around to head back when he saw her on the roof. She was setting on the edge of it; her feet dangled over the edge. Jalin slowly glided down next to her. She raised her head slightly, looking at him, and then lowered her head back down.

"I'm sorry, Jalin," she replied, still not facing him. "I…It's just…"

She sighed. Jalin sat beside her and looked at the distance.

"Salvia, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Salvia looked at Jalin.

"Well…it's just that…Blu, Jewel…Leoncio, and Elena…"

"What about them?"

"I don't know. I just have this horrible feeling that they don't want me."

Now it was Jalin's turn to face Salvia. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Why feel that? They really want you to come back."

"I know, but what if it's just a short time. After a while, they get sick of me and dumped me aside. I was told it happened to me before."

Jalin's calm expression frowned slightly, as he remembered the past.

"But Mom and Dad were never sick of you."

"But what if they were? Genes are inherited. What if they wanted to feel the same way Leoncio, Elena…and you did?"

Jalin shook his head.

"Genes are inherited; feelings aren't. What we did was so horrible. Throughout my life, I felt guilty of what I did. Though it was a team effort, I put most of the blame on myself."

The wind brushed against their feathers as the late morning sun shined down at them. Jalin faced out to the industrial grassy area that was the parking lot, shaded by scattered trees. He put a wing around Salvia's back. Salvia's eyes widened, and she turned towards Jalin.

"Listen Salvia. I take full responsibility on what happened. I…I was just a jealous chick back then. I have felt guilty these past years on what I did. After you left, I knew I couldn't allow that. I wanted you to be by my side, always. That's why I left Rio. I wanted you for one of the most complex reasons. I love you."

Salvia smiled slightly.

"I think you mean simple."

Jalin pondered about it.

"No… I'm pretty sure it's complex."

"Why?"

"Well, the things I experienced…almost got eaten, ran into a cliff, watch two humans mate, got captured, got into a gang fight, got hit on by a gay bird, almost got electrocuted by lighting, almost died of exhaustion, and…oh yeah, almost got plowed by a lustful female."

Salvia looked at Jalin with curiosity.

"Jalin, is that what happened to you?"

Jalin nodded.

"Pretty much."

"All of that in a plane?"

Jalin shook his head.

"I didn't fly in a plane."

"What? Why not?"

"Call me old fashion for chivalry, but I figured flying on my own was more meaningful towards me. I wanted you so much, Salvia, but I wanted to prove it to myself if I really loved you. It seems I do. Like the Medieval Ages, I'm like a knight who traveled through dangerous places to rescue his beautiful maiden."

Salvia blushed and leaned forward to kiss Jalin. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet kiss. Salvia parted and saw the expression Jalin had. He smacked his beak a couple of times, savoring the kiss, and opened his eyes.

"Taste like blackberries."

"Close," giggled Salvia. "Strawberries."

"Salvia," said Jalin in a settled voice, getting back to the topic at hand, "don't linger in the past. It's unhealthy. What matters is now. Leoncio and Elena both miss you very much, along with your parents. I miss you. And as I said, I will always be there for you."

Salvia looked out towards the Oregon sky and nodded. She looked back at Jalin and placed a wing on top of his wing. She smiled at him.

"You promise?"

Jalin nodded.

"Yeah."

Jalin soon remembered and got up. He extended a wing down to Salvia.

"C'mon. We got a plane to catch."

Salvia smiled and rose to her feet with the help of Jalin. Soon, both birds heard something. They looked out in the distance and saw that one of the planes took off. Jalin gulped. Salvia looked back at Jalin.

"Uh, isn't that our plane?"

"If it is, Abe is going to kill us."


	31. Airport Troubles

Jalin paced back and forth on the roof near Salvia as she sat on the roof's edge on top of the airport's entrance. Both were pondering about this ordeal. They had missed their flight with Abe, and now, the question was what to do. Salvia watched as Jalin paced from side to side in front of her and sighed. She looked up at Jalin with her wing supporting her head.

"How mad will Abe be?"

Jalin stopped and faced her.

"Well, a round trip to Rio cost about fourteen hundred dollars, and he already spent probably eight thousand the first time he was here, but there was a point. He probably is spending another fifteen hundred for us."

Salvia looked at Jalin, surprised.

"How do you know all this?"

"I was just curious when I was surfing the web yesterday."

"Oh. What also surprises me is the amount of money Abe throws around."

"From what I heard, he invented something for the government and then made an online store that almost made Wal-Mart run for their money."

"What?"

"Only electronics, utensils, and clothes. He also has a few things he made on there that are selling well."

"It seems you know a lot about what he does."

"Remember when we were forgotten at the park and had to walk back? He had to stop by the house and check some reports. That's when I saw the papers on what was sold and stuff and the website."

"Oh."

Salvia thought about Abe's position.

"Uh, couldn't he write it off as a business tax?"

"A what tax?"

"In America, if you own a business, you can write it off as a tax and you get some of that money back."

"I think he would prefer to get all his money back. If only we didn't miss the plane…"

Salvia tilted her head down and sighed. Her eyes soon widened, and a smile crept across her face. She stood up and faced the anticipating Jalin.

"I'm an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. We can just check when the next flight to Rio is."

Jalin scratched his head.

"Oh yeah. And Salvia, at least you came up with the idea. You're not an idiot."

Salvia smiled and leaned over to kiss Jalin. She parted from the kiss with a smile.

"Thank you, Jalin. We should probably go to find out when the next flight is."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean my birds aren't here!"<p>

Abe was yelling at one of the airport employees as he found out Jalin and Salvia had not boarded on the plane. He had landed in Sao Paulo to realize this. He stormed to the closest employee behind a counter, happened to be the front desk, he found and scold at him.

"Dammit people! How can you be so insensitive? Two birds. Two birds of a barely surviving species, and you loss them!"

The brownish employee with a full-grown mustache scratched his head.

"O que?"

Abe groaned.

"Mi pajaros azul."

"O que?"

Abe then remembered. Portuguese and Spanish were different. He slapped his forehead and looked at the guy.

"My birdos. Whereo are my bluo birdos? The Spix'so Macawos."

The man grunted. Abe released this was going nowhere, but soon he hatched an idea. He got out his phone and spoke to it, asking where his birds were. Using Google Translate, he translated the phrase into Portuguese and showed the man the text as he held onto his phone. The man read it and nodded.

"Não encontramos quaisquer pássaros azuis."

Abe was recording what he said and translated it back to English. After reading the text, he looked at the man, enraged and leaning on the counter.

"What do you mean you didn't find any blue birds?"

Another employee walked up to them and smiled. Abe still had his translation app still going, so he read what they were talking about.

"Paulo, qual é o problema?" (Paulo, what's the problem?)

"Bem, este racista norte-americana está pedindo para seus pássaros azui." (Well, this American racist is asking for his blue bird.)

The man, whose nametag said Afonso, smiled.

"Não são todos eles?" (Are they not all?)

Both man chuckled a bit. An irritated Abe cleared his voice. Afonso started typing into the computer. He then looked up at Abe.

"Lasta name," he struggled to say.

"L-E-M-P-A-R-D-O. Lemporda."

The man typed the letters in. Only one matched turned up.

"Abraão?" (Abraham?)

Abe nodded. The man smiled and checked the data. He looked back up.

"Sorry. There no record you bring birds."

"Bull-crap there's no record. Listen, I did bring two birds. You guys just lost them."

"Sorry, sir, but There no record. What I can do send you backa so you can checka?"

"I'm already in Brazil! Why would I spend my time going back… Ah, screw it."

Abe stormed off with his luggage to wait for his plane to Rio. The two man looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"Essa foi por pouco," said Afonso. "Eu não queria ser despedido."

"Sim, nós teria chegado em um monte de problemas se isso saiu. É mau para o negócio."

Alfonso moved the mouse and clicked on Abe's luggage information. Making sure he kept his job, he deleted the section where it said the passenger had two blue birds.

* * *

><p>Jalin woke up from his nap and rose to his feet. He looked to his side to see Salvia still sleeping. They had found a tall, flat white surface near the ceiling of the airport in Oregon and rested. The next flight to Rio wasn't until eight o'clock in the evening. Well, it was six now. Jalin tapped Salvia to wake her up.<p>

"Salvia?"

Salvia lazily opened her eyes.

"Jalin?" she mumbled. "Are we in Rio?"

"We haven't even boarded yet."

"That's good."

She went back to sleep. Jalin grumbled and shook her. After he shook her thrice, a wing came out and slapped Jalin across the face. As Jalin rubbed his cheek, Salvia narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like being shaken up from a nap."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Jalin, dropping his wing, "but we have to go."

Salvia recalled the situation at wing and nodded. The two birds peeked over the ledge of the painted building support they were on and saw people putting cages on the conveyor belt for animals. Jalin noticed a parent putting a cage on the belt. He heard a squawk. He smiled and faced Salvia.

"I think I found our ride."

The mother and daughter left to wait to board the plane. Jalin and Salvia flew down to the cage as it went through the box doorway. They landed on the cage as it moved along the conveyor belt towards the outside. Jalin and Salvia peeked over the edge of the travel cage and peeked inside through the small bars. A male New Guinea Red-sided Eclectus Parrot looked at them.

"Well, look at that. Two blue birds. Oi, mate."

Jalin shook his head.

"Mate? What are you? Gay?"

Salvia glanced at Jalin annoyed and then lightened her expression when she looked back at the bird.

"Sorry about him. He got hit in the head very badly."

Jalin turned towards Salvia and narrowed his eyes. She felt his stare, but she continued to look at the green parrot with a bright yellow beak.

"So, where are you going?"

"My owner is going to stop at Rio first before we go back home to Australia."

"That's perfect. Can we hitch a ride with you."

The parrot smiled and walked up to the cage. He opened it easily by unlocking the pressurized lock with his beak. Jalin and Salvia had lifted their heads before the cage door hit their heads. The macaws flew down and started to walk inside. Salvia entered first, but Jalin was soon blocked by the green and slightly red wing. He looked up at the smirking bird.

"Not you. If you were a female, then it would be awesome, but one for the ride is good enough for me."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"I knew it. Gosh."

He sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, bud, don't talk about my girlfriend like that. She's not some playmate that will put out for you. She's a loving individual that has smarts, beauty, and a great personality. Disgracing her is very disrespectful."

"Oooooooohhh," taunted the parrot. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jalin shook his head.

"Not me; her."

"Wha-"

Salvia grabbed the head of the green parrot and bashed it against the lightly reinforced wall of the plastic cage. The covered reinforced substance was a thin bar of stainless steel. Salvia had gotten lucky bashing the parrot's head against it. She repeatedly bashed it until Jalin stopped her the fourth time.

"Salvia!" snapped Jalin.

Salvia looked at Jalin, stopping. She then looked at the head, and noticed the bird's eyes were barely closing. Salvia dropped the head, and the bird fell to the floor of the cage, closing his eyes. Jalin, after closing the cage's door behind him, carefully walked over to Salvia and looked at the body.

"Is he dead?" asked Jalin.

"No. The pervert's still alive. He's just knocked out."

Salvia faced Jalin and smiled.

"Jalin, that was very sweet what you said."

Jalin blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We-ll, Tha-that's h-how you should be treated. You know,um-"

Salvia cut him off by placing a wingtip on his black beak.

"Shhhh…"

Salvia moved her feathers from his beak and placed a kiss onto him. They exchanged the passion of each other with their beaks planted on top of one another. Salvia parted from the kiss and rested on Jalin's chest.

"Thank you, Jalin."

She closed her eyes and continued to smile. Jalin formed a smile.

"You know what though?" whispered Salvia. "I need to teach you how to fight, because, let's face it, you have no fighting skills."

Jalin's smile dropped, and he looked down at Salvia.

"Sure I do."

Salvia looked up at him as she rested her chin on his chest. The look said it all.

"I can fight; I just…need a refresher. That's all."

Salvia smiled.

"Don't worry, Jalin. You'll remember in no time. After all, you got me as your teacher."

Jalin chuckled.

"But just for the record, I could've whipped that bird's butt."

"Huh uh," said Salvia, burying her face into Jalin's soft chest like it was some pillow.

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"You sound like you don't believe me."

There was no response.

"Salvia?"

Her breathing slowed down as she slept peacefully. Jalin smirked at her an looked over at the knocked-out parrot.

Hopefully you don't wake up, mate, he mocked in his mind.

He sighed in blissfulness.

Mom. Dad. We're coming home.


	32. In the Rio Bird Sanctuary

Linda set down another coffee on the tiled counter. She was at the lab with Tulio. The bird sanctuary was barely starting its day off. The two adults were in the kitchen of the sanctuary. Linda was standing next to Tulio as the doctor sat on the aluminum-reinforced stood chair. Tulio slid the cup of coffee over to the slouching person next to him. Abe looked at the coffee and reached for it.

"Thanks," he blankly said.

He took a sip of hot coffee and placed the cup down. He sighed. Concerned, Tulio spoke.

"Abe? Um, don't feel bad."

"Can't believe I- Gah."

Abe slouched back in the high chair and sighed. Tulio and Linda looked with more worried faces. Linda spoke.

"Abe, it is not your fault. Things just happened. Okay, probably your business trip didn't go as plan, but you shouldn't be so bummed out about it."

"That is strange," said Tulio. "How come no one showed up?"

"They did."

Confused, Tulio replied, "Then why so down?"

Abe took another sip of the coffee and looked at the married couple.

"Well, where should I start?"

During the 'talk' with Jalin at the park, he mentioned he told Tulio about the situation. It was more of a to-do list than a checked-off list. Abe had never told Tulio about what was happening. He wanted him not to be paranormal or have a stroke about it. Abe slightly smirked.

"Looks like the cat in the bag never made it to let it out."

This confused Tulio even more, but Linda understood.

"What were you hiding, Abe?" questioned Linda.

Tulio glanced up at his wife and then looked at Abe.

"You're hiding something from me. Was it a cat? Because I'm allergy to cats."

"It's just an expression, Tulio," explained Abe. "There was something I kept from you. A few days ago, I was at the park doing my routine workout when I found-"

A chime of a bell interrupted Abe.

"Oh, that's right. It's Blu and Jewel's check-up today. It seemed they arrived "

Tulio stood up. Abe scratched his head,

"Uh, Tulio? How do you know it's them? Could it just be some people?"

Tulio shook his head.

"People ring the doorbell or knock on the door. Birds tap the little bell. That chime was the bell."

Tulio walked off to answer the door. Abe prepared to take another sip of coffee and looked up at Linda.

"How does he know?"

"Different chimes."

Abe thought about it.

"So, if that was the bell, what's the doorbell?"

"Guess?" Linda half-smiled.

"A rooster?" Abe quickly wondered.

"A koel," said Linda.

"Santa Mãe do Menino Jesus!"

The yell of excitement made Abe accidentally jumped as he took another drink of his coffee. The coffee burned his face as he lost balance in his chair and fell back. He broke the ceramic cup's fall with his face and kept it on his face as it covered his nose. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Linda.

"At least the coffee to the face woke me up," replied Abe, grabbing the coffee cup of his nose.

He rose to his feet and placed the cup on the counter. He and Linda saw the happy Tulio enter the kitchen.

"Linda, Salvia's back!"

Linda formed a wide smile.

"Boy, this will make Jalin happy."

"He's here with her."

"What? Then is Angelica here too?"

"No."

Linda looked back to face Abe.

"She couldn't come. Uh, Tulio-"

Before he could finish, again, two birds flapped into the kitchen. Jalin landed on Abe's head as Salvia perched on Abe's right shoulder. Jalin bent over to see Abe's brown eyes. He squawked, causing Abe to smile.

"Don't know how, but once again, you amaze me."

Jalin and Salvia flew down to the kitchen counter and looked up at Tulio and Linda. Jalin squawked in happiness. Linda looked up at Abe.

"Was this what you wanted to tell us?"

Abe nodded.

"Yeah…but that's old news. You know, water under the bridge and all."

Linda looked at Abe curiously.

"Are you-"

"Listen, Linda. Relax. I was bringing them over here, something happened, and we made it to Rio, though not together."

Linda half-closed her eyes.

"You lost them at the airport."

Abe shook his head innocently.

"Hey, it was the airport's fault, not me."

"Abe?" questioned Tulio. "You had both of them?"

"Well, yeah. Somehow, Jalin ended up in Oregon."

"How?"

Abe shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Ah," breathed Jalin. "The pleasure of not capable of explaining myself to Linda and Tulio. They don't need to know everything."

Salvia turned towards Jalin with a serious face.

"Uh, you do know that Abe is going to take most, or all, the blame?"

Jalin dropped his smile.

"And the curse of not explaining myself to Tulio and Linda."

Abe rubbed the back of his head.

"Look," he said firmly, dropping his hand to his side, "Salvia is back. Isn't it all that matters?"

Tulio sighed.

"I guess. I mean, as long as they are okay… Are they okay?"

"Don't know. I'm no doctor. Well, I am, but not a medical one."

"Well, a routine check-up wouldn't hurt."

Jalin gulped. He scuttled back. Salvia watched as he hid behind her, crouching down as if he was hiding. She looked forward and sighed.

"It's just a check-up. There's nothing to be scared of."

Jalin looked up at her.

"Need I remind you the last time Tulio gave a check-up to me, to us? Remember the drawing out of blood?"

The memory quickly flashed into Salvia's head. She casually walked around Jalin and stood behind him. He looked back to see her smiling face.

"You do know that part of being together for the male is that he should protect his female bird at all cost," said Salvia, both annoyed and playfully.

Jalin blinked a couple of times, realizing he had nothing to say. He turned around and gulped. Tulio was now in reach of him. Tulio reached for Jalin. Jalin closed his eyes out of fear. Tulio's hands were about to wrap around the male bird when suddenly a chime echoed throughout the kitchen. Tulio smiled and stood straight up.

"Ah. That must be my appointment."

Tulio left to answer the door, and Linda followed him. Abe sat by down in his chair stool. Jalin sighed in relief.

"Saved by the bell."

"For now, my Jalin. For now."


	33. They're Back Part I

Jewel flew down from tapping the bell with her beak. She landed on the cemented step in front of the reddish brown door entrance into the bird sanctuary. She landed next to a blue bird and faced him.

"Oh, hopefully it goes well."

"Yeah."

"I told you that I didn't need this."

Jewel looked behind the bird that was holding Blu down by his tail. Blu sighed, resting his head on his right, bending wing and tapping the ground with his other wing.

"I don't need this."

Jewel sighed.

"It's for your own good."

"My own good, huh? Jewel, I'm fine. I don't need to be dragged here."

"Blu, if I don't take care of you, who would?"

"Uh… Me. I mean it is my body. I think I know my body better than you."

Jewel half-closed her eyes.

"Leoncio, tug your father's tail for me."

Leoncio pulled on his father's tail he held onto with his right talon. Blu yelped a bit, much to Leoncio's amusement. The blue-eyed son snickered. Blu narrowed his eyes and faced his mate.

"This is inhumane," stated Blu.

"So...this is okay, because we're not humans."

Blu half-closed his eyes.

"I should've been stricter during my classes."

Irritated, Leoncio tugged harder on the tail. Blu let out a small yelp and looked at his mate once his son quickly stopped.

"Oh, and you're going to allow this?"

"You made fun of him, Blu. Besides, this check-up is for the better."

"Of-of me? Don't you see the irony of that? You want me to not suffer with any pain, but yet, you allow my son to tackle me down and bring me here by the tail."

Jewel tapped a wingtip on her head.

"Probably, you're right, but how else could I bring you here?"

"Asking me nicely?"

Jewel sighed.

"We tried that once, and it took me two days to find you."

Blu remembered events.

"I would've stayed hidden longer, but Pedro had to open his beak."

The door opened, and Tulio and Linda looked down at them. Linda sighed.

"Let me guess; Blu didn't want to come."

Jewel squawked as Blu half-closed his eyes.

Tulio bent down to grab Blu. Once Blu was in Tulio's grasp, Leoncio let go of his father's tail. Tulio stood back up.

"Don't worry, Blu," assured Tulio, feeling that Blu was tense. "It's just the regular check-up: an examination on the muscles and to make sure there is no broken bones and a shot of vitamins on the lower chest."

Blu turned his head towards Jewel as Tulio walked with Blu to the lab. Leoncio faced his mother.

"He looks mad."

"He always does when Tulio gives him shots."

"But doesn't he know it's good for him."

Jewel smirked.

"Leoncio, you should know how prideful your father can get. Do I need to remind you how prideful you are? He passed it down to you."

"Uh, I think I got it from you, Mama."

"I'm not prideful."

"Says the bird she doesn't need medicine because she just doesn't need them."

Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"You do know that this is your mother you're speaking to?"

"Like that hasn't stopped me before, Mama."

Out of frustration, Jewel slapped her son across her face.

"Ten years, and you still act like your old self."

"Sorry, Mama," he said, rubbing his cheek. "It...makes me unique."

Jewel narrowed her eyes at her son. She was going to say something, but she was interrupted by someone clearing her throat. Jewel and Leoncio looked up to see Linda. She had been staring at them as they squawked back and forth. Embarrassed, Leoncio looked slightly down.

"I forgot Linda was here," mumbled Leoncio.

Jewel looked back at her son, calming down. She let out a relaxing breath before addressing Leoncio.

"Are you going to wait for your father and me?"

Leoncio shook his head.

"The eggs are due any day now, and Elena will kill me if I miss them."

He thought about it and gasped.

"Oh shoot! What if they hatched now? Sorry Mama. Got to go."

Leoncio hurriedly flapped his wings and took off to the jungle. Jewel watched her son leave and smiled. Soon, Leoncio and Elena, her daughter, were going to start a family together. She only wished that Jalin was too, but it had been about a month since he took off to America. With no report of her son, she figured something bad had happened. She had cried for the first three days after realizing that he would most likely never return, but that same night, as she and Blu gazed upon the stars, he told her to not lose hope. Jalin would return. It was just a matter of when.

"Jewel, you want to check on Blu?"

Jewel squawked happily and flew inside and to the lab. Linda closed the door and followed Jewel through the nursing birds.

* * *

><p>Abe opened the fridge in the kitchen and sighed. He closed the fridge and started rummaging through the wooden kitchen cabinets along the wall. Jalin and Salvia watched as he did this.<p>

"Uh… Isn't that impolite?"

Jalin faced Salvia.

"You mean going through other people's stuff?"

Salvia nodded. He looked back at Abe.

"I don't know. He knows Tulio, so I guess that's okay."

"Okay?" wondered Salvia, facing Jalin in slight shock. "Even if it's a good friend, you should ask before you go on a food hunt in somebody's kitchen. It's just being thoughtful."

"Well, this is Abe we're talking about."

Salvia shook her head.

"The man is thoughtful, Jalin. I mean, after all, he went through a few obstacles to make us be together."

Jalin looked at her with a smile.

"I guess you're right."

The two birds felt something in front of them being set on the counter. They turned to see a package of almond windmill cookies. They saw Abe's grinning face as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Almond cookies. Haven't had these in a long time."

Abe pulled out the package tray of cookies from its opened plastic cover and took a cookie. He ate the first one in three bites and reached for a second one.

"Need milk," he commented as he broke the cookie in his hand.

He set the smaller pieces in front of Jalin and Salvia.

"You guys are probably hungry."

Salvia faced Jalin.

"See? He's thoughtful."

Abe stood up to prepare a glass of milk. Jalin took a step towards his broken cookie share and snapped it into crumbs with his beak, gulping down the small crumbs. He smiled.

"This is not bad. Not bad at all."

Salvia smiled and joined Jalin in eating her share. Abe returned with a glass of mile as he noticed the two birds eating. He smiled and grabbed his broken share that was bigger and dunked it in his milk. He ate it and smiled.

"The taste is coming back to me," he said. "Better than that airplane food crap."

"Abe?"

Abe looked to his left to see Linda entering the kitchen. He gulped down the cookie in his mouth.

"I hope you don't mind, Linda. The birds seemed hungry. I couldn't find the bird food, so I gave them cookies instead."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"Very thoughtful of you."

"So, where's Blu and Jewel?" Abe asked.

A loud squawk echoed down the hallway. Abe shrugged.

"Never mind."

"Tulio's probably done," said Linda. "Shall we reunite these two with their parents?"

Abe looked down at the Spix's Macaws.

"Well, Jalin and Salvia. Ready to meet your parents...again?"

A happy squawk was heard from each bird. They flew up and perched themselves on Abe's shoulders. Abe got to his feet and followed Linda out of the kitchen and down the hall. After a minute, they reached the bird nursery, or the bird healing room. It didn't take long to spot Jewel and Blu on a metallic table near the door to the lab. Jewel had her back at them, comforting Blu as he rested on his belly, irritated.

"Don't be mad, mi Amor. It's for your own good. You know I always worry about your health."

"You talk to me like if I'm twenty-seven."

Jewel sighed.

"You are twenty-seven."

"Geez, Jewel. You don't have to be so blunt about it. I'm not with your old age."

It took Blu a second to realize what he said. He nervously smiled at Jewel, who was giving him a cold stare.

"You can't…uh, deny fact."

"Blu!"

Blu sighed and looked forward.

"I know. No lap dance tonight."

Blu noticed Abe. On his shoulders were two birds. One was Jalin, and the other was Salvia. He groaned.

"I told you shots were bad. They're tricking my mind in seeing Jalin, Abe, and Salvia in the room."

Jewel groaned in annoyance of Blu's statement. It sounded like this was just some trick to never get shots from Tulio again.

"Blu, vitamins don't give you delusions, and you shouldn't joke about that."

"I'm not," said Blu, standing up. "They're right there."

Jewel groaned.

"I'll point out nothing's there."

Reluctantly, she turned around and gasped. Blu's delusion wasn't a delusion at all.

"Jalin; Salvia," she breathed. "They're back."


	34. They're Back Part II

The three humans saw as no squawks were exchanged between the two couples on the metallic table in the nursing room. It was dead in silence. Abe looked at Tulio and Linda and nudged his head, signaling they should go. Luckily, Tulio understood and gently elbowed Linda. The three humans left the room and joined together in the kitchen. A moment after they left, Jalin took a step forward.

"Hi, Mom; Dad."

Blu formed a grin and happily replied. Jewel joyfully ran as fast as she could to embrace her son. Blu casually walked up to the embracing mother and son and noticed tears of bliss rolling down Jewel's cheeks down to the table. He looked away from Jewel and looked at his daughter. He smiled and extended his wings out.

"Salvia, come give your dad a hug."

At first, Salvia was uneasy about this. Blu noticed this and slowly dropped his wings. Before he dropped them all the wway, Salvia dived in and gave her father a hug, almost squeezing him to death. He tilted his head down and chuckled.

"Quite a grip you have there."

Salvia slowly pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry…but I thought you were mad at me?"

Jewel parted from Jalin and stood beside Blu.

"Why would we be mad?"

"Yeah," nodded Blu. "If anything, we should be mad at Jalin."

Jalin and Jewel looked at Blu, narrowing their eyes. Jewel elbowed Blu roughly, which was followed by an 'umph' from Blu. He cleared his throat.

"What I meant to say is that we have no reason to be mad at you."

"Well, I mean hold a grudge. It's because of what happened…and all."

Jewel approached Salvia and grabbed her right wing with both of her wings.

"Salvia, you are my daughter. You were back then, and you are now. Nothing will change that. When you left, we thought you ran away, because you didn't feel appreciated. Probably, you did feel that way, and it was slightly our fault for not noticing that. But all that matters is that you're back. When you went back to the States, we felt horrible and broken like we did all those years ago. We were very relieved to see that you were back, but all we wanted was our daughter back here in Rio."

"Oh, Mom. I'm sorry for bringing what I thought."

The daughter and mother came for an embrace.

"Besides," began Blu, "I think Jalin owes the biggest apologize."

"Me? Well, yes...but I already apologized."

Blu looked back at Salvia. Salvia let go of Jewel's embrace and faced Blu.

"Don't worry," giggled Salvia. "He said he would make it up for the rest of his life. We kissed on it."

Blu's amber eyes widened.

"Already? Geez, Son. You learn fast from me."

Jalin groaned.

"Dad, it's not like that."

Blu smiled dreamily.

"Have I ever told you when your mother first started to like me?"

"I think when I was young. Mom interrupted because it was too…mature."

"What was mature about it? We were at the club when we were chained together. The music was pumping and the birds were flapping. Then I got into the mood to dance. I started to shake my tail feathers, and then she joined it. We danced, and after that one dance, she fell for me."

Jewel smiled as she heard Blu tell the story. However, what he said next made her drop her expression.

"And that's how your mother fell in love with me. It was all thanks to my tail feathers."

"Blu!" snapped Jewel. "You make me sound like I'm with you for your butt."

Salvia blushed as Jalin face-winged his forehead and shook his head. Blu smiled.

"Oh, c'mon, Dear. I know you are into me for more than that, but if I never had shaken my tail feather, we would've taken longer or never been together."

Jewel paused to think. The more he thought about it, the more her blush came to view under her blue feathers.

"Th-" she started. "That's-uh…"

She rubbed the back of her neck. Blu smiled.

"It's okay, Jewel. Just remember, my face is up here, not down there."

Jewel looked away from the birds, trying her best to hide the blush. Jalin walked up to his dad.

"Well, it has been about a month, and you haven't changed one bit, Dad."

Blu faced Jalin.

"So, was that what you did to get Salvia back?"

Jalin shook his head.

"I did it the old-fashion way. I just apologize as a lover to her."

Blu pondered on what Jalin said and jerked his head in a nod.

"Or-or you can do that too."

Blu faced Jewel, who was still looking away, and walked up to her. A curious Salvia walked over to Jalin in bewilderment.

"Is it always like this? I mean every day?"

Jalin wrapped his left wing around her waist and extended his right wing out in a welcoming matter.

"Salvia, welcome back to the family."

Salvia slightly groaned as Jalin dropped his extending wing.

"If Blu and Jewel are like this, can't wait to see how Leoncio and Elena are."

Jalin chuckled.

"Don't worry. They're normal…I think."

Salvia half-closed her eyes and faced Jalin.

"Not very assuring."

"Well, I've been gone for a month. Leoncio might've gotten Dad's perverted habits."

Salvia looked back at Blu and Jewel.

"Hopefully you don't get it, or else," she mumbled.

Jalin heard her, but he didn't quite understand what she said.

"Did you say something, Salvia?" asked Jalin, looking at her.

"Oh… It's nothing."

Jalin looked at Salvia for a bit more and slowly faced his parents.

"So," began Salvia, "are we going to meet Leoncio and Elena?"

"Oh…yeah."

Jalin moved his wing away from Salvia and approached his parents. Salvia followed closely behind.

"Uh, Dad?"

Blu and Jewel faced their son.

"Are we going to see Leoncio and Elena?"

"Oh, yes," said Jewel. "I think they had their chicks."

"Their chicks?" smiled Salvia. "Jalin, we have to go."

Jalin looked curiously at her.

"But didn't we already have to go see them?"

"Of course, but...their chicks give us more the reason to hurry to see them."

"We can reach their nest in about ten minutes," said Jewel. "I can show you the way."

"Thank you, Jewel."

"Salvia, call me mom."

Salvia nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just… It'll take some time. For ten years, I didn't know I had a real mom and dad. Just give me some time."

"… Okay, Salvia," said Jewel, wishing that Salvia would say Mom soon.

The female birds flew off towards the window of the nursing. Blu looked at them.

"Honey, we should-"

The two female macaws flew through the small, opened window. Blu sighed.

"C'mon, Jalin. Let's be gentlemen and say bye to Linda, Tulio, and Abe for now."

Blu walked by Jalin and to the edge of the table. As he opened his wings, Jalin spoke.

"You mean gentle birds."

"One of us has to be."

Jalin curiously looked at Blu. Blu gulped, realizing what he said, and glanced back at Jalin.

"Don't tell your mother I said that."

Jalin smiled.

"Well, let's get going. Let's get this family reunion started."

The male macaws flapped their wings and took off to the kitchen to say bye to their friends before venturing into the jungle.


	35. Family Reunion

A light blue-feathered female with blue eyes, Elena, was sitting on her eggs, warming them up. She looked at his mate, who was pacing back and forth in front of her. They were in a tree den that was located near a creek. The den was fairly new and wide enough for six bird nests. Elena slowly stood up and peeked down to look at her eggs. She smiled and sat back down. She then faced Leoncio and slightly dropped her smile.

"Leoncio, are you just going to pace around all day?"

Leoncio looked up at his mate and shook his head. He then looked away and resumed back to pacing. Elena half-closed her eyes.

"You're not listening to me."

Leoncio stopped and looked up at Elena. He approached her.

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm…just nervous."

Elena formed a small grin.

"Leoncio, if Mama saw you right now, who would she remind you of?"

Leoncio tapped his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Remember those stories about Mama and Papa?"

"Not really."

"You already forgot?"

"Forgot? Elena, since when did Mama and Papa tell stories about what they did before they had us?"

"All the time. Mostly Papa told the stories."

"That's probably why," said Leoncio, dropping his wing.

"Why what?" wondered Elena, but then she half-closed her eyes when she realized the answer. "You didn't pay attention."

"You know me: used to zone out when Papa talked."

"Used to?" giggled Elena.

Leoncio rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I'm better than before."

Elena warmly smiled.

"That's true. Come here."

Elena leaned over and planted a kiss of Loeoncio's beak. He returned the kiss as their beaks were entwined with each other. They both slowly moved away from the kiss. They faced each other relatively close, exchanging smiles.

"Leoncio, when I'm with you, I feel like I'm hopping."

"Um… Elena?"

"What is it?" she asked sweetly. "Do you feel the same?'

'Yes, but I think you better move. The eggs are hatching."

Elena looked down and noticed indeed the two eggs were moving. She quickly got off and stood next to Leoncio. The mates waited in anticipation as one of the eggs' shells was peeked through. The second egg followed. The eggs slowly cracked, and two newborns entered the world. Elena's grin widened as she faced Leoncio.

"Leoncio, aren't they precious?"

Leoncio looked at the small feathered, semi-naked chicks and looked at his mate. He smiled.

"They are."

Elena looked back at her chicks and walked over to remove the bigger pieces of the egg shells. She walked onto the nest and cuddled her chicks.

"Our boy and girl."

"How do you know?" Leoncio asked with a confused look.

"A mother knows," happily said Elena. "Now, can you go get some food? I know the chicks are hungry."

Leoncio nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit."

He turned around and walked out of the den. He walked on the branch halfway and stopped to look around. Something caught his eye. He noticed that a small group of birds were flying towards the tree. He figured that it was just his father and mother and Luis and Fides.

"I'll greet them when I come back."

He took off in the opposite direction from where they were coming from and started to scavenge for fruit. The four birds landed on the branch Leoncio took off from. Blu and Jewel faced Jalin and Salvia.

"Well," started Blu, "here we are."

"This is where Elena and Leoncio live now?" Jalin wondered.

Jewel nodded.

"They moved here after you left, Jalin."

Soon, a sound ringed in Salvia's earholes.

"Uh, I hear chirping."

"Yeah," agreed Jalin.

Blu and Jewel faced each other and looked back at the young couple.

"Chirping?" wondered Blu. "I don't hear anything."

"Me neither," said Jewel.

The faint chirping got loud enough for Jewel and Blu to hear it after two seconds.

"Okay," said Blu. "Now I hear it."

Jalin smiled.

"C'mon, my old man."

Jalin, Jewel, and Salvia walked towards the entrance of the den. Blu stood there, staring at the three birds.

"Old man? I'm only twenty-seven."

He thought about it and lightly knocked his head with his curled foot.

"Stupid," he whispered to himself. "Seventeen, seventeen, seventeen."

He dropped his foot and followed the trio inside. Elena sensed something as she looked down at her chicks."

"Oh, Leoncio, you're back al-" she began as she raised her head.

She couldn't finish. Her words were lost as she marveled at something unexpected. Standing in front of her were not only Jewel and Blu, but also Jalin and Salvia. Her jaw dropped as she tried to think of what to say.

"Ja-Ja-Jalin…you're b-back."

"Hi, Elena. Look at you. A mother now."

"Y-yes."

She turned towards Salvia.

"An-and Salvia too."

Salvia smiled.

"Hi, Elena."

"This is-this is…just wonderful."

Salvia curiously looked at her.

"You are?"

"Of course. My chicks are born, and my older brother and younger sister are back."

"Yo-you don't resent me?"

Elena was thinking on why Salvia said this and remembered about that night at Linda's house in the living room. The event replayed in her mind. They were just chicks at the time and just couldn't understand the consequences of their actions, which were clouded by jealousy and frustration.

_"Well, that did it," said Leoncio._

_"What's next, Jalin?" asked Elena._

_"Well, I don't really know."_

_"Typical," said Leoncio. "Leave it to the professional."_

_"Then what do you think?"_

_Leoncio sinisterly grinned. He flew to the window and saw a truck outside. The pickup truck was on, but it was parked. Boxes were being loaded on this red vehicle. Leoncio pointed at the pickup. The two birds saw the truck and looked back at their brother._

_"We can put her in that truck."_

_"But what if it goes away forever?" asked Jalin._

_"Isn't that the whole point?" questioned Leoncio. "You better not pussy out now, Jalin. Remember, she's the new Einstein of the family. You're not the smart one if she's around."_

_Jalin looked at Aurora and narrowed his eyes._

_"Leoncio, open the window."_

_Leoncio smiled and began to open a window a few feet behind the television. Jalin and Elena walked over to Aurora and picked her up._

_"Is this a good idea?" asked Elena._

_"Oh, you can't chicken out too? Don't you don't like her?"_

_"I do, but-"_

_"But nothing. Remember, she's Papa's favorite princess."_

_Elena narrowed her eyes._

_"You're right."_

_Elena and Jalin picked her up with their talons and flew through the opened window. Leoncio was hovering outside, waiting for them. They flew down towards the truck. The guy had already loaded the boxes into the truck. He was getting into the pickup. Jalin and Elena placed Aurora down gently. The three birds looked at Aurora._

_"Where do you think this truck is going?" asked Elena._

_"Who cares," said Leoncio._

_"Wait. How are we going to convince our parents?" asked Jalin._

_"Elena, can you forge her handwriting?"_

_"Yes," said Elena._

_"Then you know what to do."_

_"Um… And what is that?"_

_Jalin sighed._

_"Leoncio wants you to forge a runaway note from Elena."_

_"Oh, okay. I can do that."_

_The truck moved slightly. The three birds flew out of the truck and watched the truck go away._

_"There goes the annoying chick," said Leoncio. "Good ridden. C'mon, Elena. Let's write that runaway note."_

_She nodded. Leoncio and Elena flew back into the house. Jalin noticed that the pick-up truck was reappearing near the beach. It looked like it was going out of town. Jalin looked one more time at the crime they committed and flew back into the house._

"Salvia," Elena began, slightly looking down, "I'm sorry about that night. Leoncio and I were just as involved as Jalin was. We were all guilty. I know back then that I was jealous of you. I thought that you were going to replace me as the only princess of the family. You also were smart and would get out of trouble while I got some blame. I was blinded by jealousy. After that happened, I wasn't jealous anymore. When Abe identified you as a part of our family, the only thing that I was worried about was getting busted, but I knew that was wrong. I was still in the past, but soon, I realized that didn't matter anymore. The more I thought about it, the more I…wanted my sister back."

A tear escaped from Elena's eye.

"I don't know if sorry is enough for an apology. I don't feel that is it. What I did was unforgivable. I-"

"Elena," came Salvia's settled voice.

Elena tilted her head slightly up.

"I know Elena about it. To be honest, I was scared that you still were ashamed of me, but now I see I was wrong."

"Ashamed? We were, but not anymore."

The birds turned towards the entrance from where the voice was coming from. Leoncio had returned with two yellow bananas. The bananas leaned against the wooden wall next to the entrance. Leoncio walked up to Elena and faced Salvia.

"We're sorry. Salvia, the past is the past. I know what we did was unthinkable, but we were only chicks at the time. We were blind; didn't see what would happen. Salvia, the only thing we could say is sorry, but I wish there was more we can do."

"Wow, Leoncio," said Jalin. "I've never seen you so sincere."

Salvia contently smiled.

"Leoncio and Elena, I forgive you both."

Leoncio smiled. Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"And I'm the only one who got the scold at before the apology," he mumbled to himself.

Salvia turned towards him.

"What did you say, Jalin?" she asked with a grin, telling Jalin she knew she heard him.

"Nothing," he gulped. "I'll-I'll tell you later."

Jewel walked up to Elena, who was still in the nest, and looked down at her chicks. She looked up at her daughter.

"So, have you thought of any names for them?"

Elena looked down at her chicks and then looked over at Leoncio.

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Just don't take too long," chuckled Blu. "It took us about half a day after you were born to give you names."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Papa."

"Don't worry," said Elena. "We were thinking of names already."

"Yes," smiled Leoncio, facing the male chick. "That's Diego, and that's-", he faced the female chick, "-Rexana."

Diego had hazel eyes, and Rexana had blue eyes.

"I can't wait until their feathers bloom and they can walk."

Blu and Jewel nervously looked at each other and faced the young, mated couple. Jewel spoke.

"Um… Elena? I think you can wait for a bit. You don't want to rush everything."

Elenna thought about it.

"You're probably right, but I still can't wait."

Salvia smiled.

"Seeing this made me want a family too, and I'm glad I have one."

She saw the Blu family, minus Jalin, smiling back at her. She smiled back and turned towards Jalin. She grabbed both of his wings with her wings and stared into his eyes.

"And I couldn't be happier."

Jalin smiled.

"Probably when we have kids of our own, then I think it could get happier."

Jalin's smile grew nervous, and he gulped.

"Are you- Already…um, isn't it-"

"Relax, Jalin. We don't have to worry until later."

She buried her face in his chest. Jalin smiled, but soon a thought crept in his mind. He looked down at Salvia.

"How soon is later?"

Salvia didn't reply. Jalin settled down and just smiled. It didn't matter how soon. For now, all that matters was that Salvia was back, and he couldn't be happier. The two mated couples watched the newly found couple as they saw the love between them expressed. Jewel rested her head on Blu's shoulder as he tilted his head slightly towards her. Elena and Leoncio nuzzled their beaks together and then looked down and smiled at their chirping chicks. On this blessed, sunny day, after ten years and a month being separated, the Blu family was reunited again as a whole; their family love was now stronger than ever.


	36. Amazed By You     Ending

A large group of birds sat around tangent, wooden tables in the club. The club was like how it always had been. There were strobe lights, a small, wooden stage, a bar counter made of Popsicle sticks, a large dance floor, and a section of toy-size tables made for Barbie dolls. Three tables in the table section were touching together so that the group could stay together, like how big families that go to restaurants have the waiters put tables together so they could all be together. Sitting around the tables was a familiar blue family with some friends. All had gone out to celebrate the return for Jalin and Salvia. Well, almost all. The birds raised their plastic fancy Barbie-like cups as Blu gave a toast.

"I like to say on the behalf of all of us, we are glad that you both are back. It is great to see my son and daughter return to Rio."

"Hear here," chanted half of the birds present around the table.

They chugged their alcohol drinks and set their cups down. Jalin looked at the birds around him and smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said. "It's really well to see that I have real friends."

Pepito, the male Lear's Macaw Jewel found ten years ago and Jalin's best friend, smiled as he rested his upper body on his elbow on the table.

"So, it looks like you did get to travel, huh?"

Jalin grinned.

"I guess so."

"Where did you go? What did you see?"

"Yeah," expressed Rafael, a male Toco Toucan and Blu's reliable friend. "What was it like?"

Jalin rubbed the back of his head, thinking the best way to describe it.

"Well, I did see a lot, especially other cultures. I saw the difference between young human adults and older human adults. Basically, if you take Dad to be the young adult and Mom to be the older adult…"

"You mean they think down there," said Luis, a male Lear's Macaw and the stepfather to Pepito.

"Hey," defended Blu. "How many times do I have to say it? I only acted that way to get these two closer to each other."

Salvia, who sat next to Jalin, scratched her head.

"Thanks…Blu, but I want to be with Jalin for more than just his looks," she said and then smirked, "even though he's very handsome."

Jalin blushed at her comment. Pepito, sitting across from the formally new couple, cleared his throat.

"Well, what else did you see?"

"I saw the Golden Gate Bridge in the United states of America."

"The Golden Gate Bridge?" wondered Nico, a male yellow canary, who sat next to his mate Clarissa. "Man, Americans must be loaded."

Jalin shook his head.

"It's not really made of gold. I think it just cost a lot to build it."

"Oh," sighed Pedro, a fat red-crested cardinal, who sat next to his mate Maria. "That would've been cool if it was."

"What else did you see?" asked Maria, a female red-crested cardinal who was thinner than Pedro and had light blue eyes.

"I saw the University of Arizona. I think they are the ones that help NASA with their Mars missions."

"Interesting," commented Blu. "Did they have any museums about it?"

"Well, Tucson has mostly aviary machinery."

"That's true. Probably they were involved in the missile cri-"

Jewel covered his beak.

"Jalin, what else did you see?"

"Mexico City was a hassle to get through. It rained every thirty minutes for an hour in the afternoon. I didn't get to see the Aztec pyramids, but I did see San Carlos's nice beaches."

"Nice beaches?" wondered Fides, a Lear's Macaw and Pepito's biological mother. "They can't be as nice as here."

"Well-"

"Jalin, I wouldn't answer no," said Luis.

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to say that it was different. It's just a different culture."

"Oh, what kind of people did you see?" asked Eva, a Keel-Billed Toucan and Rafael's mate.

"Several kinds. Just don't go to where tribes are. They might try to eat you."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Really?" wondered Pepito. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah," said Pedro. "Man, humans are weird."

"Humans and birds alike," said Jalin. "I was hit by several birds, including a predator and a gay pigeon. I also got involved in beating up a gang of birds that acted like the Italian Mafia."

"Jalin, are you okay?" Jewel asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Mom."

"Wow, Jalin," said Pepito. "It seems you got stronger."

Jalin nodded.

"The whole trip made me stronger inside. It was just a way for me to experience a new like. You know, I think it meant something. Sometimes in life, you might have challenging, weird, or boring paths in our lives, but in the end of it, it is worth it after you realize your goal is what makes you happy for the rest of your life."

Salvia smiled and rested her head on the shoulder of Jalin.

"The road of happiness might be boring, but it will be worth," concluded Jalin.

"Well, I don't know if I completely agree with you there," said Pepito, "but it's great your back."

"You sound like Leoncio."

Pepito half-closed his eyes.

"Hardly. I would've said it more sarcastically and say something inappropriate as a joke."

Jalin thought about it.

"True," Jalin sighed. "I just wish Leoncio and Elena could be here."

"Yeah," agreed Salvia, who had lifted her head from Jalin's shoulder, "but their chicks need them."

"I know. Oh well. They're just missing out on the fun."

"Speaking on fun," started Salvia with a sly, sexy grin, "should we hit the dance floor?"

Jalin smiled.

"Alright. Let me show off my moves to you, my sweet Salvia."

Salvia giggled.

"Oh Jalin."

"If you all excuse us," said Jalin standing up and offering a wing to Salvia, "we're going to dance the night away."

"Not at all," said Blu.

Salvia accepted Jalin's wing with her wing and stood up. They walked to the dance area. Jewel sighed and rested her head on Blu's shoulder.

"Look at them. Young and in love. That brings back memory when we were young."

"… The good ones though," said Blu. "You know, not the time I got hit with frozen peas, or the time Leoncio trick me into touching sap and I fell off the tree."

Jewel just smiled.

"Well, I just thinking of things like when we first dance here or we talked about the past and opened up to each other…or the second time we walked out of here and stayed in one of Nico and Pedro's places."

Jewel had slightly blushed on the last part. Blu smiled, blushing as well.

"Yeah, those times."

Pedro, who was diagonal across from them from the side table they sat on, half-closed his eyes.

"And you had to do it on my bed. Not Nico's, but mine."

Jewel's blush continued. Blu faced Pedro.

"What can I say Pedro; you had a comfy bed."

Jewel's blush deepened.

Jalin and Salvia reached the dance floor and walked towards the center of it. They faced each other and smiled. The fiery song soon faded away as the Scarlet Macaw, who was a young DJ, spoke into the miniature microphone. A voice box amplified his voice.

"Okay. We're going to slow things down a bit with a couple's song."

The lights dimmed as the slow dance began. Jalin nervously looked at Salvia, but she just smiled. As a piano was heard as the intro of the song, she placed her wings around Jalin's neck. He felt more confident and placed a wing on her left shoulder and a wing around her right hip. The slowly moved their feet together with the melody of the song.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
><em>This feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take<em>  
><em>Baby when you touch me<em>  
><em>I can feel how much you love me<em>  
><em>And it just blows me away<em>  
><em>I've never been this close to anyone or anything<em>  
><em>I can hear your thoughts<em>  
><em>I can see your dreams<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin_  
><em>The taste of your kiss<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>Oh it feels like the first time every time<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

_[Guitar emphasis with background on drums]  
><em>

During the guitar emphasis, Salvia rested her head on Jalin's chest and smiled. She whispered something only Jalin could hear.

"Jalin, I want to be with you forever."

A joyful Jalin looked down at his sweet Salvia.

"I do too, Salvia. Forever, only with you."

They came together for a passionate kiss as the song entered its final chorus.

_Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I wanna spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Oh, every little thing that you do<br>Baby I'm amazed by you _


End file.
